


A Time To Keep Silence

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ch 5 a bit of a cliffhanger, Ch 5 got so big I had to split it sorry, Courtly intrigue, Discussions about the weather, Dramatic ch 6, Epilogue, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masqued ball, Period appropriate levels of violence, Possessive Hannibal, Quite a lot of sex and explicit discussions about sex in ch 4, Renaissance AU, Romance, Treachery, ch4 cliffhanger, coming next, era appropriate cross dressing, harpsichord trope, jealous Francis Lord Southampton, more nsfw stuff ch 6, play spot the dialogue from the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: When Hannibal Lecter arrives with his master the Grand Duke of Lithuania to the court of Elizabeth I they're there to resolve some matters of trade and political security.Instead he is faced with something unexpected at his age and stage of life. Love. And when the 2nd Earl of Essex is betrayed and sent to the Tower Hannibal must do everything in his power to save him.In other words?Hannigram, Elizabethan style. There will be ruffs. And slightly fewer fluffs.





	1. Thou Couldst Desire No Earthly Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plan_d_to_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plan_d_to_i/gifts).



> For plan-d-to-i my 200th follower on tumblr. Thank you for the wonderful push in the direction of an historical AU.

“Your Grace? We're closer now. They've sent a pilot. And the landing boat will be alongside shortly.”

“Yes? Good. I am tired of the foul weather and dreadful journey. Is it still raining?”

The Grand Duke sighs at the thought and looks towards the porthole, Hannibal looks over his shoulder out of the miserable circle that depicts a grey drizzle over the riverbank near the docks just below London Bridge,

“I'm afraid so. But they will have anticipated this. There's a carriage at the docks.”

“Well done Hannibal. You seem to have thought of everything”

The elderly Grand Duke extends a hand towards his personal man, Hannibal Lecter a Count of the court. Hannibal bends to one knee and kisses the proffered hand.

“Your Grace is too kind. And really they have done everything to accommodate us”

“I should hope so. A northern ally would strengthen Elizabeth’s position. But let's not start on that again. There will be plenty of time for the intrigue and machinations later on. Where's my boy?”

“Already on deck”

“The others?”

“Accompanying him I believe”

“He does pull them all to him, like bees to honey”

“He takes after you Your Grace”

“Flatterer”

“Only the truth”

“Very good Hannibal, help me up now. And for god’s sake help me find a robe that will tolerate this inhospitable clime. How can they bear all the rain? And don't say with good drains and guttering. Really you are too predictable”

He grumbles but he smiles fondly as Hannibal helps his lord to stand. They spend a few minutes agreeing suitable cloak and hat for the elderly man’s comfort and status. On deck there is a mild squall and the Grand Duke’s son rushes to his father,

“Papa, are you warm enough? Gods this weather is foul. Oh I can see you have had this conversation already! Hannibal, how is it that you can manage all things but not the weather’

‘Your Grace, I am sorry. I shall pray harder next time”

“See that you do. It is good that we hold you in such affection, and only feel a mild disgruntlement. Oh well, it is what it is. Who is coming to meet us? Anyone we know?”

“I've had word from Lord Cecil he's sending a small party to the docks, we’re to go straight to the Palace afterwards. There are rooms prepared and we've been allocated horse and carriage too”

“Yes? And will there be entertainments and such or will it all be talk of trade and safe harbour?”

Hannibal glances at the Grand Duke and then at his master’s son,

“Your Grace, I believe there will be much to divert you, the Queen keeps a merry court. I believe there will be a play, some more formal dinners, a trip to the countryside, perhaps a hunt, if the rain can be persuaded to keep off. There's talk of a visit to Hatfield House or even Kenilworth”

The Grand Duke smiles,

“Dudley’s place? Well it will be interesting to see him again”

His son grins too,

“Any way in Papa?”

“Of course. Look, I see the landing crafts. How they tip, the swell on the river. I shall be glad when we are on dry land. I pray to make this journey only once more, and that to return home”

The men on deck smile at their master. He's known as a sensible and prudent overlord with an eye to international politics and to the intrigue of interpersonal relations. 

“Are you coming with us Hannibal, or will you oversee the gear”

“The gear Your Grace, I'd be glad to see everything safely conveyed”

“Very well then. But I shall want you there when we are presented. Your English is better than mine”

“You are kind to say so”

“No I'm not. I'm practical. Now, boy, give your father a hand and let’s go down to the boat. And don't encourage me over the side, you won't get the throne that way”

The Duke laughs at his father’s joke. There's much affection between them and such an incident is highly unlikely despite their country’s troubled past. Hannibal Lecter the First watches them reach the dockside and then girds himself to oversee the transfer of all the company’s goods first to the dock and then onwards to Greenwich Palace.

……………….

The Queen looks moodily out the window of her small receiving chamber. The weather seems determined to ruin any summer before it is yet begun. It feels as though it has rained for days, and she cannot face a trip up the Thames to the palace at Hampton Court in this inclemency. She turns her back to the window as if to deny its potency to make her sad.

“Cecil, tell me something diverting will happen today, the weather pains me and there is no company to distract me either”

Lord Cecil bows and approaches,

“Your Majesty, I'm afraid the Privy Council will meet today. The Ireland matter. But later, there is better news, the Grand Duke has arrived. The advance party is already in the Palace and he shall arrive with his son but shortly”

“Lithuania? That rogue. Well, he's always much entertainment in that rough gruff Northern way. What's their business? The trade route?”

“As you say. His son is a fine fellow, much given to lightheartedness and a fondness for the hunt”

“Is he? I suppose Hatfield then. How long will they stay?”

“Maybe four to six weeks Your Majesty, if it pleases you”

“Of course. They've always been generous. I suppose Leicester will want to see them?”

Lord Cecil frowns he and Robert Dudley Earl of Leicester are not the best of friends,

“Of course Your Majesty I shall send word to him”

“Good. Anything else? Anyone else in the party of interest?”

“The Grand Duke’s man is interesting. University educated. A Count. His Grandfather knew your father. He's exceptionally intelligent. Speaks several languages. Including English. Don't be fooled Ma’am he keeps his own counsel I'm told but he's a shrewd negotiator. The Grand Duke relies on him in many things”

“Really? And might he need some distracting?”

“He might. If the negotiations are to be to our advantage, though I fear his chief interests are books and science, he may not be so easy to divert”

“Is he so? Well, perhaps we might get a little group of bright young things together, see if he can be distracted by informed conversation? If we go to Kenilworth maybe Essex, his friend Southampton. You know?”

“Of course Ma’am. As you wish”

“Good. Though I suppose they might do for the son if not for the man”

Lord Cecil smiles, from what he knows of Count Lecter Essex and Southampton will be far too, he tries for a word that suits ‘pretty’, yes. Far too pretty for the Baltic intellectual’s taste.

……………….

“Maudly, and why have we a messenger come?”

Robert William Graham Devereux the 2nd Earl of Essex, or Will to his friends and intimates, leans out of the window looking down onto the driveway of Essex House his London home. He looks back at the servant,

“My Lord, he's come from the Palace. From the Queen herself. Well, from Lord Cecil in effect. There's some nobleman come with his party, from the Baltics. She's hoping you might make yourself available as a way of welcoming the Grand Duke, perhaps helping with their stay and the like? I have a note here”

Maudly hands over the small note still sealed with Cecil’s crest imprinted in the wax. As Will reads it Maudly sees him smile,

“Tell the messenger I'll come. And for sure I can make myself available. Frankly if this helps us get past the thing in Ireland that would be all to the well and good. Should I attend the Council today or prioritise this?”

“My Lord, perhaps the Council and then onwards?”

“See how the land lies? Yes, perhaps. I had better get dressed then I suppose. Maybe that nice blue the Queen is so fond of?”

His servant smiles.

………………..

When the Earl of Essex makes his somewhat subdued entrance to the court later that morning the Queen catches his eye and beckons,

“Essex. I won't pretend to be anything other than cross. Yes. Do look guilty. You should be. But I wish a favour from you, yes?’

Will ducks down in a bow, on a good day the Queen adores him, on a bad day he reckons he's just a few hours away from the Tower and all that that might mean. None of it good. And he's a few enemies here too. Enemies who'd be glad to see him executed and out of the way.

“Majesty. I can only apologise. Once again. I serve only at your will”

He tries very hard not to smirk, she is one of those who, behind closed doors and prying eyes, calls him Will, or William if she is a little put out, she smiles, she's noted the little play with words,

“Very good Essex. Come a little closer”

Will moves very close and the Queen pulls him down by his shirt front so his ear is by her mouth,

“Our friend the Grand Duke of Lithuania has arrived today. He will be presented later on, can I rely on you to look to the comforts of his party? His son is coming too, he's younger than you, but make him welcome will you? And the Grand Duke’s man. He needs a little careful handling I suspect”

“Of course Your Majesty. And forgive me. Please. I am truly sorry”

The Queen lets go of his shirt and pats his face as she pushes him to stand,

“Cecil, make sure Essex has what he needs to keep our guests comfortable. Essex, they'll be going to Kenilworth. Are you and Leicester in good odour?”

Will smiles, he gets on reasonably well with his stepfather, another Robert which is why he never uses his first name,

“Yes of course. I shall be glad to go with them. I'd be happy to see my mother’

The Queen smiles at him,

“Good boy”

………………

The late afternoon light favours the Queen, the wood panelled room itself glows and there are plenty of courtiers around dressed in a mix of the more practical and the more opulent. It has always amused Elizabeth that those who need it least stand out far more than those who have dressed themselves in any finery they have to hand. There is a steady stream of people entering the great hall and if all goes to plan the Grand Duke and his retinue will arrive shortly. 

Looking around she’s pleased to see Essex, Southampton and some of their other cronies. Essex is fingering something on a chain round his neck. Perhaps the gold ring she gave him. After Cadiz. Oh if only he would behave. He's come close a few times and he's smart enough to know that it won't take much for a treason charge to be levied against him. Silly boy. Pretty boy. And so receptive. She smiles slightly to herself. And imagines the feel of his lips against her throat. His cock hard and pressing, and she ever the Virgin Queen. She resists a smirk though she suspects her nearest Lady in Waiting has guessed where her thoughts have strayed. 

There's a murmur of noise and movement at the entrance, good, he's on time. Dear Lithuania, she stands to greet him and even smiles a little as he and his company make their way up the carpet towards her. He may not be king, but that's an accident of history not an accident of birth. And she will treat him as he deserves. He bows as deeply as his knees allow,

“Your Majesty, I am humbled you would greet us thus”

“And we are glad you have come to visit. What say you? Shall we be merry or serious. I am ready to play at whatever you have brought before us”

“In that case Your Majesty, might I present my son? This is Herralt, Duke of Vilnius.”

Elizabeth holds out her hand and the young man drops to his knees to kiss the rings that adorn it,

“Majesty” he murmurs in a purr of Northern accent,

“Oh. You are a sweet boy, come sit here beside me, let me pet you whilst your father and I talk of matters that should not concern such a pretty head’

The young Duke smiles, really he'd prefer to be taken for a grown up. But this is his agreed role for this visit, to simper, to smile, to influence and cajole. Whether it be with the Queen or any of her advisors or members of the Privy Council. He sits at her feet and looks up at his father. The Queen leans in and kisses the Grand Duke on both cheeks.

“It is a pleasure to see you again. It has been too long”

“And you not changed a day ma’am”

“You are sweet to say so. Come, we should find you a seat as well, let us talk a little personally before we get to those other things”

The Grand Duke smiles and nods. So far so good. He glances back at Hannibal who nods briefly and moves a trifle closer to his master.

…………….

Count Hannibal Lecter the 1st looks around the hall and smiles slightly to himself. The Queen and the Grand Duke are happily reminiscing. The young Duke is talking with Lord Cecil and Norfolk, a surprise there, they are both serious men, but it will suit the young man to feel he has been considered worthy of such conversation. Others in the party look relaxed, yes, one of Herralt’s friends is talking with a pretty girl. Good. A good start. He shifts from one foot to the other. They will eat dinner soon. A welcome thought, he would be glad to sit but not until his master deems him no longer required. He takes himself away mentally. To think.

On the other side of the room the Earl of Essex is no longer taking part in the cheerful conversation going on around him. He's only been half listening for a while. Gradually, slowly, he's become aware that all the oxygen is being used up in the room. And all by one man. Everything is slowly bringing him in to focus on him, the Grand Duke’s man. The Count. 

Will blinks. He is a fine man, tall, well built, well dressed, with the slightest laughter lies at the corner of his eyes. Maybe five to ten years older than he. And clearly important to the Grand Duke who looks to him every now and then. So, an English speaker too as he drops his head to offer a word or phrase to his master. Smiles lightly at the Queen, laughs in response to something she says. Will swallows. Damn it.

……………….

 

In the great dining chamber of Greenwich Palace Hannibal has finally been allowed to sit. Thank goodness. He remains within calling distance of the Grand Duke, but really he will be be free for most of the meal and at least some of the evening afterwards. He turns to the man seated at his side to introduce himself. And. Oh.

“I'm Essex, 2nd Earl. Robert William Graham Devereux but I think you know my stepfather, Robert Dudley? Leicester?”

The younger Earl smiles at him, he's smaller and slighter and maybe ten years younger though it's hard to tell with all those curls. And such eyes. The Count smiles at him,

“Yes, I would be glad to count Robert a friend. And you, do they call you Robert also?”

“If we shall be informal then I am Will, or William if I should vex you. A lot of people seem to call me William. But let us try not to start there. Yes. I am never called Robert, though it might make it easier for some to think of us in the same breath and in the same manner”

He doesn't quite look to the Queen but he sees the Count has understood, Hannibal smiles, the affairs between both the Queen and Leicester and the Queen and Dudley’s step-son are well known, even so far away in Vilnius.

“I am glad they have remained on good terms. He has navigated well’

“Yes. As has my mother. She was Lady-in-Waiting before. And I might say I believe you have been invited to Kenilworth so you shall meet her there”

The Count smiles,

“So soon? And we barely know one another, and yet here you are already insistent on taking me home to meet your parents”

Will laughs,

“I had thought we might be friends. And now I know it. You had the look of ready wit and mirth”

A tiny quirk of a smile crosses Hannibal’s face,

“Indeed? Then you see something of me that I would say was hid to almost everyone else”

“Do you think it so? I can almost taste your humour on your lips”

There's a small silence between them and Will’s smile falters very slightly,

“That may have been too forwards even for me. I am sorry. I am always attracted to intelligence and steady skill”

“Well, I hope you have found your man then. I think I might say I have some skill and no less intelligence. Perhaps we are well met?”

Will blushes a little but then sees that the Count too is a little flushed,

“I hope it may be so. In which case I will say the Queen has read us both well as she has asked me to look to your comfort whilst you are here”

“At Court or everywhere?”

“Oh, everywhere I should say. If that would please you”

Hannibal smiles again, of course it will be necessary to navigate this carefully later, but here in public he can take a few risks, he takes a mouthful of wine,

“I think it possible that there is much about you that might please me Will”

“We should toast that” 

he picks up his cup,

“To out mutual pleasing”

Hannibal laughs,

“I believe you might be incorrigible”

“So it is said”

“I look forwards to finding out”

“You should”

“I do”

They smile at one another and make the not inconsiderable effort throughout the meal to speak also to the men on either side of them. Never the less they catch one another's eye and smile throughout the meal. 

………….

“He caught your attention then, or rather, you his?”

“Of course Your Grace. And I believe the young Duke acquitted himself well.”

“He did. Cecil wants him to go to some dinner, and Suffolk and Norfolk suggested a day with the hounds”

“Good then. We progress. And you Your Grace? Content with how it has fallen out?”

“I am thank you, Elizabeth is as gracious as her father was crude. Though he was also a lot of fun”

“The two are not so alien”

“Bedfellows almost”

Hannibal smiles, the Grand Duke looks at him, he has known his man since Hannibal was a child orphaned young and cared for by his uncle,

“Have some care Hannibal, they are not so liberal as they seem. At times at least. And Elizabeth has a green eye”

Hannibal looks at his master, the Grand Duke has never been concerned about his preferences, and besides there has been no one for some very considerable time. He nods,

“Thank you for the timely reminder Your Grace. If he were only a beautiful face I would be less alerted, but there is intelligence and wit too. Yes, it makes him potentially more dangerous, but a useful conduit too perhaps?”

“He's been in a lot of trouble recently. She said so, he has annoyed her considerably”

“And is it her hope that he might work to regain her favour?”

“Hard to tell with her, she blows somewhat hot and cold. But she has an eye for him, both fond and fierce”

“I shall mind it then, and your counsel too Your Grace. Our collective goals remain my sole priority”

“And any curly heads and soft lips are but a bonus on the way?”

“Perhaps so.”

“Oh be off with you, send in the servant, I must abed. They breakfast here at seven. I know you won't care, you wretch. Seven is almost luncheon to you.”

The Grand Duke waves Hannibal to the door with a smile and hears the brief discussion on the other side before one of the servants enters. He holds out his booted foot that he might be relieved of these pincers.

…………...

In his chamber Hannibal pours himself a small sweet Marsala wine. He sighs as he seats himself. A long day. But a profitable one. There's a low knock on the door that he answers,

“Come in, on the table there. No I'll not require you again. Thank you”

The servant places the jug of warm water, the towel and basin on the table to the side. He ducks his head and backs out of the room. Seems like a reasonable gentleman. Speaks English too. Useful. And the Lithuanian group are already making themselves popular amongst the staff, little presents, tips in gold even. Smoothing the way, politely. He shifts to the side of the hallway as he's passed by one of the Queen’s men. What's he want at this time of night?

Will knows he's taking a risk, it's possible he's misread this entire situation wrong, in which case, well, he can always claim diligence for the interests of his Queen. And really he probably hasn't read it wrong. The Count is cultured, worldly, intelligent too. But English is maybe his fourth language so it's possible the nuances they conveyed were not as meaningful as Will might hope. And for tonight, well perhaps a little dalliance and exploration, to check his expectations. Wouldn't do to be a disappointment so soon in their acquaintance.

At the door he has a few moments of doubt. Unlike him, he's usually sure of his welcome, or lack thereof. He should have brought something, some wine perhaps. Some excuse. Instead he reaches forwards holding his lantern carefully to one side so that it won't gutter from the draught when the door opens. And knocks,

“My Lord? Will? Well this is a pleasant surprise will you come in or is this only a fleeting visit?”

Will smiles up at him, at the small smile gracing the features of the Count and feels a little surge of confidence,

“I was concerned to see you had settled. It can be a challenge, if you have responsibility for all your fellows and no one has a mind to you”

“Well you are kind. Will you take a glass. A Marsala, paying you for your own drink”

Will laughs,

“Only the tax. And I think the license shall not be renewed. Or so the rumours go. It is the way of things. To keep us to heel. So Cecil says.”

Hannibal nods his head, the Earl’s receipt of the tax levied on all sweet wines must keep him more than comfortable. The loss of the licence to collect must be a severe worry. Yet he seems to sit light to it in this moment. Hannibal gestures to a chair, 

“Here sit, it’s reasonably comfortable”

“We are not trying to keep you sleepless to argue better terms!”

Hannibal looks at him and smiles, pours a drink and hands it to the Earl,

“There might be better ways to keep us sleepless don't you think?”

“Thank you”

He takes a sip,

“I can certainly think of other ways. If it pleases you?”

Hannibal empties his glass and sets it down on the table, he sits back more comfortably in his chair, lets his legs fall open a little more comfortably, rests his hands on the armrests, lazily. He looks more relaxed, but also somehow more of a predator rather than the prey Will had previously thought him.

“I think it might. What has come to mind Will?”

Will takes a deep breath, this is how it goes then? Out of his gear the Count is put together very well. Dressed now in just a chemise and loose hose he looks, appetising, and Will is suddenly very hungry,

“Perhaps we could..”

They're interrupted by a sharp rap at the door, languidly Hannibal pulls himself out of the chair and gestures for Will to stay where he is with a hand, and opens the door. The man on the other side speaks in a sharp guttural language and Will realises it must be one of the Grand Duke’s retinue. Hannibal listens, replies and closes the door again behind the man.

“I'm sorry. We must defer this” he pauses for a few seconds “opportunity, which seemed so full of promise. The Duke has done something I will no doubt regret.”

“Oh, the son. Not your master?”

“Indeed. I hope I might manage to save my master, and that he might not even learn of it.”

As he's talking he pulls on his doublet, some breeches, and catches up his loosened hair into a dark ribbon at the back. Will watches the reverse strip and finds it as pleasing to see how he emerges from the chrysalis dressed in muted finery. 

“Can I be of any assistance?”

Hannibal looks at him and considers,

“Perhaps come with me and see if I am missing some local knowledge. According to the servant he has drunk too much and upset a girl."

“Oh. Do you know who?”

“I'm not sure. Which is why the local knowledge would be welcome. Shall we?”

The two men leave the Count’s chamber, Will briefly looking back as they depart, he'd rather hoped, well. Not this evening then. As they walk along the corridor they keep a silence between them and it's this that cements Hannibal in Will’s heart. Too many people do not understand when it is the time to keep silence and when it is the time to speak. When they come to look back he will consider this the moment when he knew for sure that he would try for the Count. Hannibal? He was lost the moment Will spoke at the dinner table. Breaking a silence that has echoed for too long in the empty chambers of his heart.

At the Duke’s rooms the door is open and there are a number of the Grand Duke’s retinue present and some servants of the Palace household. Hannibal goes into the room, the others falling back at his arrival, he smiles a little, in Lithuanian he asks,

“Your Grace? What has happened?”

“Oh gods Hannibal. How was I to know. She said she wanted company. I believed her”

He gestures minutely to the three girls seated on the window seat one of them crying slightly, the other two with their arms round her as she sobs prettily.

“What does that mean Your Grace?”

“I asked her if she'd like a glass of wine, the three of them came along, I gave them each a glass of wine and then she began to weep. I have no clue what it is that I have done and they seem incapable of saying”

Hannibal looks to the three very young women and glances back at Will.

“Your Grace, this is the Earl of Essex he may know these women, My Lord?”

He beckons to Will and he approaches the Duke,

“Oh god. I'm sorry, Essex, I'm Herralt, I'm sorry I've made a mess of this and I don't know how. And what, having made this mess, should I do to unmake it?”

The young Duke’s English is not as polished as the Count’s and his accent is far stronger but Will smiles,

“I know them. Two sisters and a cousin. I'll ask. Excuse me?”

Will approaches the girls at the window and the Lithuanian retinue watch as he settles down beside the crying girl and puts an arm round her shoulder. She whispers to him tearfully and he nods, kisses her at the temple, wipes her eyes with a lace edged hanky which he offers to her. She giggles a little. The other two girls lean in and the four of them confer quietly. At one point all four of them look up at the young Duke, though Will glances to the side and catches Hannibal’s eye. 

After a few more minutes the three girls seem to pull themselves together and they approach the Duke together. The one who'd cried curtsies,

“I'm very sorry your grace. I have had a little more strong wine than I am used to. I got a little carried away. I apologise.”

The Duke has enough presence of mind and enough sobriety to stand,

“It is I who should beg your pardon for having unwittingly offended a budding flower in the garden of Her Majesty, and with such delightful companion plants too”

The three girls giggle again and the girl offers her hand to be kissed. The Duke takes it and keeping eye contact he kisses her hand with careful appreciation. When the girls are gone he turns to Essex,

“Thank you. I'm grateful. And what exactly did I do?”

“She thought you were suggesting rather more than wine and she was both excited and terrified. And then shocked that you encouraged her sister and cousin too. I think she let her imagination run away with her”

“What? A foursome. They are but children. Ahh. I see, and all the more tender for the reason. Oh dear. And your assurances?”

“I'm afraid I implied that you were probably more concerned with their virtue than they in the manner of an older brother. I apologise if I overstepped, the sisters are sweet things but the cousin can be a harpy and has her claws in one of my friend’s older brothers. She could twist this if she had a mind. It's perhaps fortunate that I was here. I went so far as to suggest that it wouldn't do well if it came to his ears that she was here in the anticipation of some dalliance.”

“Well twice the thanks then. Hannibal, thank you too. I'm sorry you were pulled from your chamber” he glances back at the Earl “and I am grateful that you have already anticipated our many and various needs. Shall we speak to my father of this?”

“I shall leave it to your discretion Your Grace. I shall not, I believe we might trust the Earl?”

Will nods, “I shall say nothing, really there is nothing of which to speak. Unless the girl has an eye to trouble. I'll keep my counsel otherwise.”

The Duke nods his thanks, and says something briefly in Lithuanian to Hannibal, the Count holds out his hand and rests it briefly on his shoulder. The young Duke shakes his head regretfully and smiles a little ruefully.

“Goodnight Hannibal, Lord Essex. Thank you again. Perhaps next time it will be better circumstances”

Will smiles “Your Grace, I hope so too. And that you will now sleep well”

Outside the chamber Will finds himself one again in a darkened corridor with Hannibal,

“Shall I see you back? The Palace is a maze until you know it?"

“Thank you, some of the way at least."

They walk together, once more in a fulfilling silence,

"I've heard there is a good one at Hampton Court?”

“There is. It's a hedge maze, very fine, and most confusing. We could go if you would like it. The Queen may make the journey too. She enjoys the trip by barge”

“If it stops raining?”

“Indeed. Would you like it?”

Hannibal pauses at a turn in the corridor where the shadows gather, he rests a hand on Will’s arm.

“There is much that I should like to do with you. But I think you have already surmised that?”

Will steps closer to him, they're not quite touching but as the lantern Will carries gutters the shadows that they throw writhe against the walls,

“And I you”

Hannibal carefully runs a hand across and down the Earl’s cheek,

“You are quite perfect, and ready I think to be doted on, just a little, maybe”

“Do I need such careful handling? I'm not without some robustness”

“Oh, I have no doubt of that”

The Count lets his lips trace the path of his hand, he can hear Will’s breath come a little faster as he kisses very gently down the side of his jaw.

“Hannibal”

The Count pulls back at his name and sees the seriousness in the eyes of the Earl, he leans in once again and kisses Will’s forehead,

“It's alright. It is not mere dalliance for me either. We should speak of this out of the shadows. Before the darkness takes us further than is prudent now.”

He ghosts a kiss over Will’s lips and then walks steadily away down the darkened corridor towards his own chamber.

Will watches after him as he's swallowed up by the dark. He touches a finger to his lips as lightly as Hannibal had done. Closes his eyes. Imagines.

………………..


	2. But Still Thou Hadst it Readily

Robert William Graham Devereux the 2nd Earl of Essex yawns and stretches out in bed. It's canopied and stuffed hard, for all he likes a warm coverlet he likes a firm mattress. His wife sits beside him on top of the covers, she is still wearing a sleeping robe but is wrapped too in a large shawl.

Meg bends and kisses him on the nose,

“You are an idiot and still to be mooning here! I can't tell if you are sulking or properly sad? Tell me."

Will sighs, he is enormously lucky in his choice of wife, they have their own preferences, she has given him an heir and a spare and she is tolerant too of his vagaries and shifts. He is lovingly supportive in public and together they have made a good fist of it. First and foremost they are friends and he trusts her, with everything.

“They're just very busy. I've seen him three times out of session. Three times.”

“Sweetest, don't you hear what you're saying? You've met him but thrice and he has you all a tizz? It's something more isn't it? More than usual?”

“Gods Meg. They've four more weeks here and then he’ll be gone back to some northern freeze. I'm being stupid. Stupid and distracted.”

He reaches out and holds his wife's hand,

“What of you girl? How are the children?”

“They're both fine. I've told Robert you might be in a position to take him to Hampton Court if the rain eases. He's excited but aware it's in some doubt. It might be kind for you to come and have a little afternoon repast with him. He misses you.”

“Of course. And I him. And you? I note you didn't say. Some trouble in your own small paradise? What of the fair Lana?”

“Now she is sulking. I said I wanted to spend the morning with you and she pouted. To be sure she has a pretty pout and she does like it to be kissed away. I reminded her though it is my months and she seemed satisfied”

“That I'd not ravish you and plant another little onion?”

They both laugh. The last time the Countess had been pregnant she'd had a yen for pickles which translated into their daughter being fondly known as onion in the household.

“She doesn't understand. All men are fools, or randy goats, or both to her.”

“Your pretty virgin girl”

“Hardly that husband. We know each other just as well”

“You're right of course. I'm sorry. Your loves are just as ripe as mine. She's making you happy still? You want for nothing?”

“You are a good husband Will. I am more than content, and when Lana recovers her humour we shall be fine. She is very, soft and willing at the moment”

Her husband smiles at her,

“I do not see it myself but as long as she treats you well and as you deserve my poppet then I am glad.”

“Oh love, some of us need a bosom for a pillow and not a broad chest. Though I take it you've not had that opportunity yet?”

“I've seen him in his chemise and hose. I've a good idea of the deeps that lie beneath. He is a well knitted man.”

“And despite your frills you like a manly man who knows how to fuck. I know you so well my sweetest.”

The Earl sighs and puts an arm over his eyes, his wife smiles fondly. She reaches over to the little table to one side and pours a glass of mixed water and wine. She takes a gulp.

“Have something to drink. Tell me how you plan to progress this and I will tell you some of the gossip”

Will opens his eyes and takes the glass from his wife. He struggles up in bed and she obligingly leans in and moves his pillows around for him so he is better supported.

“If we get to Hampton Court I hope to get us lost in the maze. At least for a little time. Don't laugh. I know it is a transparent ruse. He knows it too. He remarked on it. The Queen has mind to a masque there and maybe a play, oh, would you come for that. I'd like you to meet him?”

Meg sits up better and looks at her husband,

“It is serious. If you want us to meet. Does he know of our arranging?”

“Not yet. Do you mind if I speak of it to him? It would seem fairer to both of you?”

“Tell him, I mind it not and it will allay some popular gossip”

“Oh yes? To what end”

“That I have a lover. Lana is most indignant. She thinks someone took her for a man. I remarked that her sighs in ecstasy are a little husky and that that might be the cause."

They both laugh at this,

“Go on Will, what else? You can't be hanging around the Palace hoping. Cecil will get wind”

“He put me onto him, he has no one to blame but himself. You're right though. It's most likely to be Hatfield next. The Grand Duke’s son is keen on the hunt. It would serve him well and Elizabeth likes it well enough.”

“And how is Gloriana? Has she noted your trailing eye?”

“She's absorbed in some intrigue with the Grand Duke. I though of him as elderly but really he has but one or two more years on the Queen”

“And though she likes her pretties she likes her manly men too. You do have that in common darling. Go on, and the rest”

“Hatfield then, where I hope. Well, I shall spare you the detail, but kisses at the very least. I've yet to see him ride but he might choose to hunt. Or not. And mother says they've had word that they are to expect a party in ten days time or so. Why do you smile? It's not because I'm taking him to see mother is it? He joked about that too when we had but known one another less than an hour”

“He is of ready wit. I look forwards to him. No sweet, I smile because of the way your words betray your thoughts. You are ever so."

Will stops for a moment and then blushes,

“Yes, I see. I shall try and be more guarded with my tongue. Oh. That's not much better is it. He said he thought me incorrigible”

“And so you are and with a very feisty tongue. He shall enjoy that I am sure”

“I'd say he does already but that would only make you laugh at me again”

He smirks at his wife and they both giggle,

“Gods. I am lost aren't I? Tell me something else something that will sober me, I most go in for a meeting of the Council. And leave the pleasures of this bed”

“Poor nobleman. Poor pretty. And yes, I understand. Still on the Armada issue, or is it Ireland. Oh. Wait. Please tell me we don't have to go back?”

…………………

Hannibal Lecter the 1st a Count in the Court of the Grandy Duchy of Lithuania listens carefully to the son of his master. Duke Herralt had a slightly unfortunate misunderstanding with three young women of the court. And it is not quite gone away.

“What should I do now? I feel I must say something to father before her father does?”

“Shall I speak with him, the father. I might manage to find out what she hopes for?”

“I wonder if she fancies herself a duchess?”

“She might. But not in our climate. Too cold and not as damp!”

The young Duke laughs. Hannibal smiles at him. His loyalty is to the Grand Duke first and foremost but if his pup is in trouble he will do all he can to resolve the situation.

“Alright then. Talk with the father, or the brother. You've seen him?”

“Yes. Not really to speak with but yes. In the meetings.”

“Can you ask him? Can that fellow Essex help?”

Hannibal pauses,

“Let me try alone first. Essex has had trouble with the Queen and there are enough here ready to see him fall”

“I had not realised. God, let's not make his situation worse then. Yes. Speak with the brother and the father, both. Oh god. I shall tell my father. Will you attend with me? I shan't ask you to speak for me, just to give truth to my way through the mess?”

“Of course. Shall we do that later, I shall try and find the brother now”

“Thank you Hannibal. I know it's rude to pry, but are you alright?”

The Count looks in surprise at Herralt, unusual for him to ask a personal question,

“I am quite well Your Grace. Entertained even”

“You like him don't you? You're being protective and solicitous”

“And clearly more obvious that I had realised.”

“No, no, I wouldn't say so. But I know you. Father too. He's been smiling at you more. He's glad of something, and of course I pay attention to that. I love him dearly not just as a son and heir but as a boy who begins to know what makes an honourable man. So, I look and see what makes him smile and see that you do, so I wondered. Tell me if I pry? You know me well enough to have spanked me when I was a rotten spoiled child, we can keep these human things between us if you have a care to?”

“That's kind Your Grace. So. I do like him. And it has been some time since such a thought occurred to me. But we shall leave in but a few weeks. And we have just noted we live in a frozen northern county half a world away from here, and this is his life. I have no illusions.”

“But you might still have dreams? And aren't they just illusions of the night?”

Hannibal smiles,

“Your tutor in rhetoric was truly marvellous”

“Yes, you were. But I am right?”

“I know. Might almost wish it were not. Still. It might be a candle already burnt more than half away”

“So, enjoy the light while it still illuminates then?”

“So wise, and yet so young. Are you sure you would not come and meet her brother?”

The Duke laughs,

“Get off. Save my virtue. Even if you would not save yours, no, don't raise your eyebrows at me like that. Go on. Shall we meet later at the masque?”

………………..

Lord Cecil leans towards the Grand Duke,

“Your Grace, at least the rain has stopped!”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Did I grumble aloud? In my mind I was showing the most steadfast enjoyment. You're quite right. It is no longer raining.”

The Queen’s chief advisor smiles, he rather likes the Grand Duke. And certainly he and his company have settled well, and his son is charming. He looks around the barge. Yes. Good. It is a well conceived constellation of people. And in a week or so they will have secured the rights and the trade and the alliance. Of course he's heard about the girl. But really, it is only posturing, and you have to admire the gall, though he wonders if she would like the trip or the draughty castles of Lithuania outside of her imagination.

“My Lord?”

Cecil turns his head, ahh the Count,

“Lord Lecter, how fares it with you? Are you well? We have not spoke over much outside the chamber?”

“Thank you my Lord. I do very well, and you have made excellent arrangements for us”

“Even to the extent of providing the Grand Duke with a potential daughter-in-law?”

Hannibal doesn't bat an eyelid, he'd surmised that Cecil would know. There is probably little he doesn't.

“How prescient, it is of that I would like to speak, might we?” 

He gestures to the port side and the older Lord pulls himself up from a cushioned bench. Hannibal assesses but does not offer a hand,

“You hope to ask while I am upset by the rock and roll of the boat?”

Lord Cecil reaches out a hand and holds onto the gunwale. Hannibal offers an arm which Cecil clasps momentarily as he gets his feet planted straight.

“Does it affect you then? I'm sorry. I assumed it was a regular trip and not one to give you pause”

“It's just the wind and the swell, and whenever the Queen is on the water we acquire a small flotilla of accompaniment, all those who would wish her well”

“And I had thought it an Armada”

“Very good my Lord. Shall we wait until we are ashore. Diplomacy needs a steady landing underfoot”

“Is it so serious then? I admit to being somewhat out of my depth in the intricacies here”

Cecil looks at Hannibal, he's reasonably confident the man could negotiate himself out of any situation, so there's something more here.

“I honestly do not think you need to worry, I see you are jealous for both the Duke and his father’s welfare. That's to be commended, really the boy is in no danger. Did you think he might be?”

“I seek only to smooth oil on any troubled waters”

“When we are on land then. Here I seek only to concentrate on the settling of my stomach and we have but half an hour of more. Look, there, see, a heronry, it's one of the largest on the Thames. They make fine eating if you have a mind but you have to kill in pairs. They mate for life. Better to eat them both or none at all”

Hannibal smiles at him, is this some kind of metaphor? Maybe not. Maybe it is just an observation intended to distract from the lift and fall of the broad bottomed boat on the swell.

………………

Once at the wharf the party is divided up amongst carriages and horses and carts for luggage and effects for the evening’s pageantry. Hannibal watches as the gear from the Grand Duke’s household is managed. He turns to watch various people settle themselves. Will catches his eye and they smile briefly at one another.

“I saw you talking with Lord Cecil.”

Hannibal turns, and gives a small bow,

“My Lord Salisbury, I am very glad to have the opportunity”

“And I've been told you have a silver tongue. And goodly manners too. Before you seek to charm me let me put your mind at rest.”

He pats the Count’s arm and Hannibal smiles encouragingly,

“My Lord?”

“Do you have children Lord Lecter?”

Hannibal shakes his head,

“I have not the pain nor pleasure. At least that I know”

He's judged the lord aright when he laughs,

“And lucky be you so. And none claimed, God we'd win no wars without the many noble bastards! Still, my girl. I've heard the tale. And from her cousins. And from at least two servants. And Essex, whom I forced to tell me before you fret. And her brother. He's the one we need to allay. Frederick has a hot head and a shorter fuse. I'll pull him out of his gang tonight and we will talk then? If you are willing? Just to pour cold water on it once and for all. How will I know you?”

“My Lord?”

“It's to be a masque no? First the play, then some music and then we'll dance, and other scandalous matters. Someone always gets lost in the maze by torchlight and tries quite hard not to find themselves again. And usually someone ends up in the river. Though the rain has brought a chill. But the masque, costumes man, and actual masques. You know the thing?”

“We had not been so alerted, I will make sure the company know. And the play?”

“A few scenes, from one of the new or coming plays. We have a handy gang of fellows at the Rose, the Globe and more. You know them?”

“Only Marlowe and Shakespeare I'm afraid. I'm sure there are many more besides?”

“Oh there are, but some not suited to the time nor place if you know my meaning? Anyway I shall look for you after the feature, introduce you to my boy, see if you might work some charm there. I hear you're a hit with the young men of the Court, some of the Ladies too.”

Hannibal raises his eyebrows,

“I had not thought to make any impression?”

“Indeed! And that is what has done so. The Ladies mark you out as the strong and dashing type. The men as one of these renaissance fellows, learned in many ways and of moral fibre. And you know how to wear a doublet and hose too. My wife went quite pink when I said I would have a word to you. And my silly girl flushed. She thought you a proper man and the young Duke a boy by comparison.”

“Gods do not let him hear you say so. I'll not make it home alive!”

Both the men laugh. Establishing good terms between them and with a promise made to meet again. Lord Salisbury throws an arm round the Count, claps him on the shoulder and then seeks a horse to make the ride to the Palace.

Will watches at a little distance as he sees Hannibal smile and then laugh along with Salisbury. Salisbury can be a mellow friend but he has a temper. Though nothing to his son. Or even his daughter. Will sighs. It's probably this that the conversation is about. And how Hannibal charms all those with whom he comes in contact.

With just a hint of melancholy Will wonders if that's all it was. Just a brief charm for assistance and support rendered. God he hopes not. Really, he is almost desperate. The talk with Meg knocked some sense into him, but still. He aches with it. And she had smiled and packed a not so little wooden toy for his night away from home in case he could not charm the Count into his own chamber. He'd almost be embarrassed save that his Meg had bought the damn thing for him in the first place and used it on him more than once when she had needed to get with child. He's distracted by his friend,

“Matthew, hello, how goes it?”

“Don't speak to me yet. My father, I am so out of temper with him. He wants me to go back tonight.”

“Not stay? But aren't you..?”

“He knows it. Which is why he would have me leave”

“Is there anything you would have me do?”

“I'd say lend me your cock instead but I know it would not work between us. God. I should have thought of this”

Will smiles, he is fond of Matthew the second son of the Duke of Nottingham but it has never blossomed into lust. Matthew though? He'd sleep with anything with a prick to tease him, and some without. And his father has wind that he's been up to with one of the players in Kit Marlowe’s old company.

“You can stay at Richmond if you like, Meg is bringing the children for the early masque and children's meal, and then maybe a little of the dancing. You could take her back and he could meet you there. Only don't let anyone else have wind of it. I'm in enough trouble as it is”

“I've heard. And yes. I know it's bad. What shall you do Will?”

“Beg the Queen’s forgiveness. I am not doing so well with her”

“Though she's pleased with the successes with the old Duke?”

“It seems so but Cecil is furious. And Lord Bacon besides”

“Oh Will. That's not so good. Have an eye to that. Bacon especially. I know he's your uncle but..”

“Don't say it. I do know. He looks to a future that does not have me in it”

“I'm sorry I whined. This is of much more severity”

“No don't worry. It will all wash out. Or it shall not and I shall run away. Further than Ireland if Meg has her away”

“She plans for your departure?”

“Oh not yet, don't look so worried Matty. Here, we have a party to go to, a merry feast and dancing and a play. And god willing you shall bounce this night on a splendid cock”

“Oh gods. Don't say that. I have not seen him for more than a week and I am still sore”

“Well then, he serves you very well. And does he have a friend?"

“For you? Does the Queen know you are roving?”

“Not roving, just imagining”

Matthew laughs as another of the men of the court comes towards them and slings an arm round Will’s neck and kisses him loudly and with a smacking sound on the cheek. Will flushes,

“God you are so forward, unhand me sir! How are you Francis?”

“I'm as well as can be expected. And what of you? Reba tells me that Meg is here? Is that so?”

“She's with the children's party, as is Reba?”

“Yes, she is. Three of the little ones were sick on the barge. I am resoundingly glad I was not there”

“Not mine do you know?”

“No I do not think so, Reba would have said. How is Meg? And the lovely Lady Lana?”

“Both well, though Lana is not here. She decided against. Her father has a mind to see her wed. She's staying out of his eye”

“Not so easy to find another one such as you? Matty how about it? You're of an age and it would serve you both well? She'd give you children with those roomy hips. And she and Meg are pretty well stuck together now. She'd not trouble you outside the getting of an heir or more”

“I think it's possible my father might have approached her’s. You're clearly not the first person it has occurred to. And maybe. Will she be at the house with Meg later?”

“No. But come to the house during the week if you will. I'm to Hatfield and then Kenilworth but I'll speak to her of it. When I return we might manage something between us. Yes?”

“It's good of you to help Will. What about you?”

Francis laughs at this,

“Our pretty friend is too busy with this delegation. Have you seen them? So dour and intelligent”

He keeps his arm round Will’s neck and Will is starting to wish he'd let go. This has gone on too long and for all his love for Francis and even his wife Rebecca, they are not lovers. Francis has sometimes intimated that he would be open to it, but Will sees his recklessness and jealous nature as a problem and not something he'd wish on himself or his family. 

Matthew laughs and then looks more closely at his friends. Francis is keener on Will than perhaps Will knows and it's only the Queen’s eye that has stayed his hand or his wandering lips in the past. Francis runs his mouth along Will’s hairline bordering the line of what is acceptable behaviour. He places his other hand on Will’s stomach, too low. Will looks anxiously at Matty, unwilling to cause a stir but now uncomfortable, Matthew reaches out to catch Francis’s hand,

“God let me have one at least, you make me a gooseberry with my own friends. Francis will you not fondle me as well?”

Francis, third Lord of Southampton laughs and runs his hands over both their heads,

“You are my very favourite pets. Let's find the horse. Come on.”

The three of them push forwards, Francis with his hands on the back of both Will and Matthew. Will says nothing but throws a grateful look to Matthew who catches it and nods shortly.

Further behind them Duke Herralt turns towards his former tutor, and speaks quietly,

“You know he is not at ease don't you?”

Hannibal turns his head towards him,

“Your Grace, did we not agree I am under no illusion?”

“We did. But I wanted just to say so, so that you may keep that illusion just a little longer”

Hannibal smiles briefly at Herralt, but he notices it has hit home. Maybe it was only duty after all? Though he knows Will to be under pressure from the Court, the Queen, and several notable Lords. Still they might make something of the evening. Maybe.

……………..

“Meg, come with me now, before you take the children, I do want you to meet him, shall you?”

Lady Essex smiles at her husband, oh he has got this bad. Very bad indeed. She smiles at him and takes his hand and together they move towards the Palace garden.

“Do you know where he is?”

“Last I saw he was in the Great Hall. They're setting up the tables there for later”

“What will you do after? Come back with us and change or have you found some chamber here?”

“I think change here if that's alright? And come to a Richmond late tonight. God, I meant to say to you, I said that Matty could come back later”

“Oh god? With that lover of his? No it's fine, he's just so noisy about it”

“I'm sorry. I should have thought of that. Will it be alright with the children?”

“It will be fine. You are a numty. So, where then?”

In the Great Hall long tables have been set around the edges, there will be food there later, for now though chairs are being set out for the plays. Will sees the Grand Duke’s party already being seated by one of Cecil’s men. But he can't see Hannibal.

“I don't know where he is. Damn. Are you very pushed for time?”

“No my sweet. I can even sit for one or two scenes, he might have been held back by something. This business with Salisbury’s girl?”

“Does everyone know of that?”

Meg laughs at him,

“Of course they do! Quick, we should sit the Queen’s been seated”

There's a rush as a number of nobles and courtiers and other hangers on make a rush to sit now that the Queen has arrived. At the front they see the introduction stand and make a few comments. There is too much noise to quite hear everything yet.

When the music starts the silence spreads, everyone listens. A lute, two recorders and a harpsichord. Something sweet and bright. Played with a flourish. The introducer sings two verses and the scenes begin. There's laughter, a little comic interlude, another song. There's laughter when one of the players makes a joke about his lines not coming easily. He might only have had sight of the words a few minutes before coming on stage. And this is understood. He moves to the musicians and bends to ask something. 

When he stands again he clearly mimes with theatrical aplomb as someone else fills in the voice. Clear. Like a bell. A tenor who can dip some way into bass and then loftily into a soft alto. It's pitched well with just a lute behind. With timid words of unknown love. There's a collective sigh across the hall, as much for the voice as for the song. At the end there is light applause across the seated throng. The actor takes the bow and there is laughter again. And so the play continues.

At the end there is a little musical twiddle and then much applause, Meg looks around,

“Is he not here then? Did he have something to distract him do you think?”

“I don't know, I'd thought for sure, oh, oh god.”

Meg looks at her husband, turns and looks where he is looking, the introducer and narrator and playwright all-in-one turns and indicates the musicians who take their own bow. The harpsichordist and soloist smiles somewhat self deprecatingly and the Queen stands and offers her own applause, with a laugh she turns to the crowd,

“Well what to do when your singer ups and breaks a leg and half his hand? Why borrow one from visiting royalty. My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen we should give our thanks to Count Lecter who is not only a pretty brain in a handsome case but a musical one too.”

There's general applause and the Queen returns to her seat next to the Grand Duke who applauds her too, there's much laughter at the front of the room, and Hannibal ducks his head modestly with a smile too. Meg turns to Will,

“So that's where he was”

“So it would seem. We may have to wait a little while he will have earned some banter now”

She kisses her husband.

“My darling. Don't be shy with him. You don't sing as sweetly but you're his equal in other ways”

And oh she knows him so well. He tries a smile. And takes her hand to bring her forwards,

“I don't think so, but you know that. Still. I said I'd introduce you to him, and so I shall and we shall see won't we. If he thinks it worth the game”

“Will? My love. Look at me and listen”

He turns his head, and she can see that there are some tears not quite shed,

“You are a lovely man. And smarter than many give you credit. If he doesn't care for you then it is his loss. I know you won't believe that, but it is true. Come along. I want to see if he is worth his mettle”

She knows she's right in every way when she sees Hannibal lift his head from the conversation in which he is embroiled and sees them. And then there is no one in the room for him but for Will. She smiles. She is almost always right.

………………

Hannibal laughs at something Matthew says, it's too low for anyone else to hear but he is clearly entertained. And the young Duke has looked their way several times. At the end of the meal Herralt approaches Hannibal,

“Who’s the fellow?”

“Lord Lincoln, one of Nottingham’s sons. The second I think. Why so?”

“Nothing.”

Hannibal waits,

“He's pretty that's all”

Hannibal looks back to where Matthew is talking with some animation with Will, Will though is still looking steadily in Hannibal's direction,

“He is. He is also currently enamoured of one of the players. Viola if I'm not mistaken”

“But Viola is a, oh, I see. Yes. Well. Maybe that's why I think him pretty too”

“Herralt, I know the business with the girl has unsettled you, but ..”

“Don't look the other way? And I know I sound petulant. But you do."

“I know. And you should know too that it has left me lonely for many years”

The Duke hangs his head, he knows. And he has much love for the Count for many reasons if not for his tutoring in Latin and Greek.

“Sorry. It's just. It's very lively here, and I should like to be merry”

“Do you want to come and meet them?”

“No, it's alright, I promised Lord Suffolk and Lord Norfolk both I would dance with all their daughters!”

“That's six between them, no, seven?”

“It is. What of the costumes Hannibal? Have you had a thought?”

“I have, I asked the Players, there are hampers waiting in the chambers between you and your father’s”

“Oh well bethought! Wait, is that why you were willing to play? A fair exchange. God it is isn't it? I had not thought the public show to be quite your thing. Oh Hannibal. And the masques?”

“Them too. We might call it a rush job, but we will be equipped!”

“Then I shall bewig myself, and be all masqued and dance with a hundred little shire girls. And my father will pat your hand and thank you nicely for easing our way yet again”

They both laugh. Hannibal looks back at where Will and Matthew are still seated. Will looks up at him and smiles with such a look of naked longing that Hannibal can only hope it has not been intercepted. He smiles slightly in return.

………………

It is fully dark when Lord Southampton has drunk enough to go in search of his friend the 2nd Earl of Essex to have it out with him. Too many people have whispered about the Lithuanian party and the Earl’s seeming ease with them. Francis pouts. To be sure the Grand Duke is a man of stature and his son is handsome and well fitted out. But Will should remember who his true friends are.

He looks towards the Great Maze. God. Not in there? And why are so many still with their masques on. It is such foolery. He pushes his to the back of his head. He makes a start back to the house but sees someone has left both torches and lanterns conveniently placed for the maze. As he looks back he can see that it is not all darkness out there, probably there are torches in the stanchions dotted around. So no one can get utterly lost or cry in the dark if they are not found. He sighs to himself. What we do for our friends. 

He takes one of the lanterns and lights it and pockets a couple of candles too and starts at the entrance. He's been round this maze countless times, might even be able to navigate it blindfold. And anyway he knows the formula. Ahead and further into the maze he can hear laughter and conversation. So, there are plenty of people here, oh, the younger Duke, and five of Norfolk's and Suffolk's daughters, oh and a chaperone. Probably a sensible thing. He's heard the stories too about Lord Salisbury’s girl. Who hasn't?

“Your Grace, what a surprise and pleasure. You may be able to assist?”

“Well, friendly greetings, but if you hope we know the way out you have asked the wrong party, I believe we are quite quite lost, what say you ladies?”

The young women laugh and the servant manages a long suffering smile, Francis is about to point out the way when he realises that this is probably a good joke, and keeps the young Duke away from either of Salisbury’s children. Frederick is looking to punch him still.

“No no, not the way, I'm looking for a friend, Lord Essex? Have you happened on him?”

“Essex? Curly hair? Blue eyes, so tall? Nice man, friendly, kind?”

“I would say. So, have you? Seen him?”

“Have we seen Essex ladies?”

The girls chorus “noooo”

The young Duke shrugs,

“Even masqued I think they would know him. I am sorry to be so useless. And maybe we shall meet again? Actually if we don't find out way out we might be doomed to meet again many times before the night’s end”

He laughs easily and his little party move off, the servant/chaperone gives a small bow to the Lord. Francis sighs and carries on looking, really Will should have to be grateful he is going to such trouble to find him. He sees a trio at the end of the path, but they're gone before he can speak, further on off to his left he can hear some high pitched giggles. He keeps looking.

Just before he arrives at the centre he hears some low laughter and then an accented voice say,

“You are very comely like this. I like your dress, what is it? A farthingale?”

Francis doesn't hear the reply, maybe it's the old Duke having found the bench at the centre, taking a brief respite before venturing out. If so, where are his guardsmen, surely he would have someone with him? He stops a moment and listens to the conversation. If the Grand Duke has someone there alone it might just possibly be the Queen and that's one rendezvous he wouldn't want to intrude on.

“Yes? Will it come undone easily? Did you tie these knots? What if I have to take a knife to them? What will you do then?”

Francis leans towards the voice as if by straining just a little further he might hear the reply. Usually the Queen is uncaring about anyone who might hear her so maybe not an evening assignation? Maybe he can risk it. He pulls his masque down again and moves round the last but one turn,

“I should take you back. I would like to take you abed? Will you be missed?….are you sure? You are so lovely now…. Yes of course. If that's what would please you. Are you wet already? …. Oh. My good girl. Lovely, come back with me? “

Francis takes several steps back as the couple come round the corner still joined in a kiss and with the lady somewhat disheveled. He is careful to avert his eyes. Oh not the old Duke then, his man, Count Lecter. His singing must have impressed itself. He waits until they are gone and then sits on the bench they have just vacated. Damn. Will has annoyed him properly now. He didn't even think to ask the Count. Still, it would have been rude to interrupt.

Once they are clear of the maze Will stops Hannibal with a hand to his arm,

“He didn't know me. I am almost sure. What do you think? Shall we risk it? How far are your rooms?”

Hannibal pulls Will to him and kisses him ardently, the dress that Will has borrowed from his wife for the masque is surprisingly fetching and with a hair piece a decent ruff and satin shoes you'd think him a pretty girl with just a quick glance. With the masque on and some jewels and a little rouge on his lips he passes muster at more than a glance.

They break apart, and Will breathily laughs,

“Am I so fetching like this?”

“I do not know. I never had a woman”

“What? Never? Have you no children?”

“None. It has never been the time. Nor have I had the inclination”

“But I'm alright? Like this? You called me a girl!”

Hannibal looks around him and seeing no one near he takes one of Will’s hands and presses it against the outside of his breeches,

“I think you know how full I am for you. I cannot say if it is you alone or if the clothes are an advance, either way I am willing to risk the corridors. Are you sure?”

They pause a moment. Slowly Will says,

“I've known Francis since I was six, Meg thinks me unrecognisable in this gear, even the Queen didn't tip to me on one occasion. And there have been parties where everyone has thought me a cousin of Meg’s. It's only my voice that makes me so distinct really”

Hannibal smiles and kisses him again,

“Come then, take my hand and let us look both urgent and unabashed”

“Confidence shall carry us through?”

“And see us into safe harbour.”

………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, I remembered that Lord Cecil died in 1598. And Lord Dudley the same. And that Lord Salisbury was Lord Cecil's son. And Francis Bacon Cecil's nephew through the maternal side. And The Earl of Essex was related both to Elizabeth 1 and Cecil. Damn it. History hacking. Badly.
> 
> And Marlowe died in the 1590s. Murdered. In Deptford. Of all places.


	3. Thy Musicke Still To Play And Sing

There is still music being played in one of the halls and there are revellers everywhere. The masque looks set to run. Although they find discarded finery along the way through the open halls and rooms the majority are still wearing their masques or other disguises. There is much laughter and Will and Hannibal realise it is better not to rush. Will sees the Grand Duke leaning over a table with Cecil and Bacon, he looks to Hannibal,

“We should not, but do you see? With your master?”

Hannibal looks to where he inclines his head, looks at Will, his face flushed under the masque, and maybe from desire. He looks back and sees the old Duke spot him and raise a hand perhaps a little weary.

“Don't say anything, follow my lead. Do you trust me?”

Will presses his arm,

“Alright. I think I do. Forgive me, of course I do. Utterly”

Hannibal takes his gloved hand and tucks it through the crook of his arm and carefully walks him to the seated men.

“Alright Hannibal, how goes the evening. I see you have found a prize?”

“Your Grace,”

Hannibal gives a short bow and then nods to the two English Lords,

“My Lords Cecil, Bacon. I wonder if you might help? Lord Cecil I believe you have met Lady Essex’s cousin?”

He leans his head towards Will who ducks his head demurely and whispers, 

“My Lords”

The Grand Duke laughs,

“Could not find the fellow but sought his wife's family instead?”

Hannibal smiles at his master,

“It is so, but actually we look for him that he might take their cousin home to Richmond where Lady Essex is gone with the children. Can you help us?”

Lord Bacon stands and smiles and bows over Will’s hand and traces a kiss over it.

“My nephew is much remiss if he would leave a rose such as you to be surrounded by such pricks”

He might not intend the double meaning but both the Grand Duke and Hannibal, and possibly Lord Cecil too have to work to keep their faces still. Will meanwhile is hoping very much they have not pushed this jape too far. Lord Cecil smiles,

“I have not seen him for hours, and I believe Southampton has been on the lookout for him. He's in a bad mood. If you should find the Earl I suggest to him he make himself scarce.”

“Indeed my Lord, what has he done to aggravate the Lord?”

Cecil pauses and gnaws at his lip a moment,

“It's gossip. I should not speak against the lady's family”

He nods to Will, and Hannibal pats Will’s hand,

“Not this matter with the young Duke?”

“Oh, so you know of it too. Then you know the hand Essex had in it”

The Grand Duke turns towards Cecil,

“My Lord? Lord Essex merely offered help to a foreign friend in an hour of need. Is this how he must suffer now?”

Both Hannibal and Will look to the Grand Duke. Cecil smiles,

“Oh to be sure you're right. Even Salisbury says he did nothing but talk good sense and kindly too. I am just whining. He is so close to being in good odour and yet he skips astray at every opportunity. I had good regard for his father. It saddens me. He was left alone too much and too young as a child. Still he does not make the same mistake with his own children. I know they dote on him, and Lady Margaret is a fine example of wifely goodness. If only there were more like her in the court it would be a better place.”

He shakes his head a little sadly, and the Grand Duke rests a hand on his shoulder,

“That we might all have our lives improved by such a one”

He smiles at Hannibal then with such an open look that the Count has just a moment to think their small deception known. He nods agreement,

“Indeed it is so, thank you for the insight, I think I will ensure the Lady reaches safe abode. And then I shall tease the Earl mercilessly for having left her so. He shall be chagrined”

He knows for sure the Grand Duke knows when he says,

“And you should box his ears for him, or spank him soundly. If Cecil is right a spank might serve him right and remind him of his responsibilities and roles to others”

The two English Lords laugh and both Will and Hannibal smile.

……………..

In the early hours of the morning Will opens his eyes. Hannibal lies asleep still beside him. Breathing gently. His hair has fallen round his face and he looks soft and warm. Will would very much like to wake him but he knows too that Hannibal's days have been long and overfull and he may well need the rest. Though to be certain he had not behaved as though he needed much sleep the night before. 

Will flexes his back a little. Gods he has been well used. And such a sweet stretch. He would not mind a little filling before the day gets underway. Still, the trip out to Hatfield house is only a few days hence and whilst they won't get the chance again in London maybe there. Or certainly in Kenilworth, if he can manage his mother.

“I believe you are awake for I can already hear you thinking”

“Did I wake you? I'm very sorry. I did not mean to”

Hannibal smiles at him and reaches out a hand to pull him closer,

“Don't apologise. It's likely I'll have several empty nights before I can persuade you back again. I'm glad to wake to you. What would you like Will? I'd be pleased to see you served well.”

Will leans on Hannibal's chest and looks at him raised up a little above him on goose filled pillows, Hannibal lazily strokes Will’s hair. Will kisses his chest and looks up again,

“You're a generous lover aren't you? Free with your words and gifts? It's refreshing, I know too many who dress up all their desires in florid prose and purple poetry”

“Oh I might do that too, and if we had more time there are things I might compose for you. Or I would draw. Or write sonnets by candlelight to sing to you at dawn”

“Gods, not dawn! Please”

They both laugh, and Will smiles,

“I like it, I like you very much. I like everything. Meg says I have it badly, for you. I think she's right. Normally I wouldn't say. I'd. Well. Keep the words behind my teeth”

“Keep them safe behind the bars? And so yourself?”

“Something like. But without much time, I'd rather just acknowledge what I know and feel. It seems..”

He's stuck for words and things he'd like to say,

“It seems I should endeavour to be as honest as I know how. I didn't expect this. Or you, but here you are, and here am I and I already dread you going. I know it's stupid. I know it's too much too fast. I fall. I am a faller. Gods. I should say none of this”

“In case I should abuse you with it? Dear Will. You're already welcome in my heart. You stormed the barricades and set up residence in the first few hours. Then settled in and now there's evidence of you all around the places I know as home. I'd say it differently than you might, but when I go it will be with great reluctance. But I will make this something we both can warm ourselves with in time to come”

“You asked me what I'd like? I feel such a simpling, all I want is you”

Hannibal leans over to kiss him then,

“Then you shall have me. In every way”

He moves his hands down Will’s back, spread wide and pressing, grasping Will’s arse firmly.

“Perhaps we have the time right now to see you filled? With good enough memories to save and thrill you for a few days until I have you again?”

Will looks at him with a small amount of wonder on his face,

“This is what I mean. You just say it plainly. You don't dance around. You want to fuck me so you say so. You want me to think of it whilst we're apart. You want me to know that you will think of us together. And that you're already thinking of the next time.”

“Next time? I will have you over a chest, pressed down, with your feet apart. Maybe in that pretty dress, your skirt pushed up and you wet and taken from behind. Would that please you? There's bound to be one at Hatfield don't you think, these fine houses and long serving families? Big wooden chests. But we'd lay down some thing soft to save your bruising. I like your softness and smooth skin.”

Will looks at him, aroused by Hannibal's words and the possessiveness and assurance in them. Gods, why can't he be here longer? Ambassador or something? Hannibal watches his face,

“Would you like that? I'd enjoy making you wet too. Using my mouth on you? Have you known that? I think you liked my fingers last night”

As he speaks he circles Will’s hole with the finger tips of one hand the other hand pulling at a cheek to give him better access. Will makes a high soft noise and leans forwards to kiss him, Hannibal circles and rubs with his fingers and opens Will’s mouth with his tongue. When they pull apart, he smiles,

“I adore how you respond. So wanting, so perfect, it has been some time for me. I am learning many things anew with you. I was shyer in my younger days and would not have asked or offered, but now? Well, now I know how time runs short. I want to give you everything. Every small or great thing that gives you pleasure. That lets you know that you are loved. Yes, yes, too soon isn't it? Too soon. And still.”

Will leans across him and clings to him,

“It's not too soon. It's not. God. I am afraid but it isn't. If you asked me I would come with you. I want you to ask me”

Hannibal stills his hands and kisses Will against his forehead,

“Ask me to ask you in three weeks time. I won't insult you. Lets see how well we do?”

Will leans up just a little so he can see that Hannibal has taken him seriously and is relieved. He'd half expected Hannibal to laugh it off. Just a fleeting romance to take back home with other souvenirs. Maybe he does think there could be something more to this? He listens carefully to Hannibal's next words,

“A long time ago I met someone and came to a ready conclusion that it was love. I didn't say so. Nor acted on it. He left, he married, he was killed in some stupid skirmish. Afterwards his wife came to see me and gave me a letter he had left to be delivered to me in the event he died. I read it half expecting some great confession. But it wasn't. He said he'd known I cared, and more than he could deal with, and that he hoped I would be happy. But what it came down to was that I wasn't what he wanted. There are several morals I took from this story. Which is the one I think serves me best Will?”

Will considers and then cups Hannibal's face tenderly with one hand, and speaks between kisses,

“That where there is a mutual truth you would see it told together?”

“Clever love. And nicely said. I would, I shall. Shall we?”

“I would everything were told between us”

“Good. It shall be then. And now will you let me fuck you for I am rock hard and aching for you?”

Will laughs and moans a little as Hannibal presses harder at his hole,

“And you so busy speaking prettily? Please. Fuck me so I will still feel you three days hence”

“That hard? Oh you are a seducer. How would you like me to take you? On your knees, you have a very pretty rump that needs more kisses. Or face to face, I think your lips do too?”

“God. That you ask. It is a lovely thing. Please.”

………………..

“When does Will arrive my love?”

Lettys, Will’s mother looks up from the breakfast table to answer her husband.

“It looks to be a week. He has asked if he might come a day or two early and bring one of the Grand Duke’s men along to discuss final arrangements. They're to Hatfield round about now I think”

“And has the Queen decided whether or not she shall come?”

“Will said there is some debate about it. I know which I'd prefer but it's always better to be open to the possibility.”

“If she comes it may mean a thaw in relations? Enough to see you back in Court?”

Robert does not mins his own severance from the Queen, but she is a cousin and Lettys grew up with her and their estrangement whilst tolerated is still a sorrow. One that they predicted when they married, though not its depth nor its extent.

“Who can say. We all know Elizabeth’s vagaries. I am content that Will shall come and that we have been asked and answered this small favour.”

“You're right. I enjoyed Cecil having to ask. Francis has said he shall come too”

His wife smiles and butters some toast before handing it to him, he nods a thanks, she asks,

“You're making me wait! Funny man. Which Francis!?”

“You're a good wife to still find me amusing. Three Francis’s I think though it's Bacon who has written. Southampton and Walsingham too”

“Southampton? Does that mean Rebecca as well? Will did not say that Meg was coming”

“Not Reba, she is plotting something back in London with our Meg and that girl Lana. And they have asked Salisbury’s girl”

Lettys smiles to herself, Robert is somewhat prudish and while Lettys is fully aware of the relationships in her son’s household they seem to work. And she would rather see her boy happy and so he seems, at least in his personal comforts. Salisbury’s girl?

“Is that to keep her away from the young Duke?”

The story has made it all the way from London to Warwickshire. 

“Probably, though Salisbury and his son Chilton are also expected”

“My love, is there anyone we should not expect?”

Robert, Earl of Leicester, step-father to Will, sighs,

“Save the Queen?”

Lettys gives a wry full smile in reply,

“Yes indeed, save the Queen”

……………..

Duke Herralt walks up and down the receiving room attached to his father's bedchamber. The Grand Duke is seated wearily in a large cushioned oak chair. He likes the chair but it's damned heavy to move and he's stubbed his toe on it maybe three times a day since they arrived in London.

There are several nobles from the Lithuanian party dotted round the room, some of them have dragged stools or chair from their own rooms. Hannibal is seated on the cushioned window seat. His task here to listen and summarise the concerns of the party. He knows Herralt is annoyed.

“I don't understand this. We've agreed the outline terms why won't they sign?”

The Grand Duke looks at his son and nods slowly,

“They have Herralt, they're just playing the game”

“Well it seems a dangerous one, what if something occur that changes all our minds, where would they be then”

The Grand Duke looks around the room,

“Would someone care to explain to Vilnius why it is thus?”

One of the nobles, a Baron to the Duchy, nods his head,

“Your Grace, we all came to this knowing broadly what we would agree. Now we all spin it out, in part to show willingness to listen in case there is something to foul the rigging. In part so they can put on a goodly number of events and entertainments to ensure we know they have reckoned our worth”

Hannibal adds in,

“The trip to Kenilworth may seem trivial, after all Dudley was a favourite of the Queen. But when he married he annoyed her greatly and she's not been there since. It suggests they are making a very big effort as your father’s friendship with the Earl of Leicester is known. It's a considerable concession by the Queen”

The Duke looks petulant a moment,

“Alright. Yes. I can see that. And this is why I'm here isn't it? I'm not just a pretty face and well turned ankle”

He glances at his father and then at Hannibal and smirks,

“Though I am those too. I'm here to learn it aren't I? The state-craft. To learn to read the gestures? Fair enough. It's good you don't have to rely on me papa”

The Grand Duke smiles,

“But we do. We have need of a pretty ankle! You've charmed Lords Suffolk and Norfolk and been sweet to their children, that's been noticed. The business with Salisbury’s girl has brought him into the ring when he can be a difficult fellow. The business itself has shown us in good light as no one has denied we have responded well to it. Lord Cecil is fond of you now and even Lord Bacon has thawed slightly. These are not things any of us could have done”

He gestures round the room, the various men of the company smile at Herralt,

“Still worth the bunk space on the way home then?”

Hannibal smiles,

“You've earned it many times over. And if you wished it we might even manage to bring you back a wife also”

The company starts at that and then the Grand Duke laughs,

“Hannibal's right, if you wanted it we could do that too?”

The young Duke frowns,

“Was this originally part of the plan? Am I allowed to think about it and not decide right this second?”

The Grand Duke smiles with great fondness at his son, no longer a boy, becoming a man,

“You have maybe a week to think on it. We need another week or so to fix it. If you'd like”

Herralt rolls his eyes. Everyone laughs at that. 

……………

Hatfield Palace is a fine mellow building of rusty brick. The park and gardens though are a thing of joy. Well laid out, glowing green and gold in the early morning sun when the main party arrives. It takes a number of hours for all the rooms to be distributed, for gear to be carried and for everyone to settle. Some people have to share as the Palace is not so large or well divided as either Greenwich or Hampton Court. When Matthew finds himself with Will, in a room that rather deserves the name cupboard he is relieved that it does not leave space for any third. 

“What's the matter Matty”

“The matter? Nothing, actually I am glad it is just the two of us, though you must say if you need some time alone, I know I witter on”

“You're like a brother to me, two hawks on a common wire, having an eye to all that's before us”

Matthew smiles,

“Very pretty. Did you get that from the Count or from Meg’s cous?”

“Funny man. Neither as it happens. But you look a little worried. What's that about?”

“I'm bothered about Francis. He's getting more agitated. He thinks you attached somewhere. And because he doesn't know where it's making him fret”

“I am not his to fret over”

Matthew leans over from the trundle bed he is reclining on and pokes Will hard in the ribs,

“I know that. You know that. But he is ever unpredictable. Just be careful, he is only at a simmer now, but it would not take much fuel to bring him to a boil!”

“Shall I thank you for the warning then?”

“Yes. You should. And maybe you will get me a cup of mead and a better pillow, this is terrible.”

He throws the offending pillow towards Will who catches it and smiles at his friend,

“Alright. I'll go and see what I might find. Hey what of your player fellow?”

“Sulking about Lana”

“Oh. Well. I'm sorry about that”

“Don't be. It'll do him good to see he has some competition”

………………..

“Is this where they have put you? Still, it could be worse. Matthew and I are on top of each other in what I think might be an old game cupboard, it has a funny smell”

Hannibal turns from his unpacking. Will is seated on the large wooden settle that doubles as a chest. The seat lifts up and there is space inside for blankets and the like. He swings his legs against it with a gentle thud. 

“When you say on top of each other, I assume that is not quite the case”

Will looks at him in amazement,

“Are you jealous? No. You can't be. Surely? Matthew? No. Never, and not likely either. Hannibal! Really?”

“I don't share Will”

“Oh my, you are. Well there's a thing. I had not thought myself worth the ire. No my love, utterly yours. And Meg’s in some respects at least. But yours, for sure. Don’t frown please. Of course Meg’s, she is a marvellous wife. Not least because she has aimed me straight at you rather than my shilly shallying around batting my eyelashes.”

Hannibal looks at him again,

“Fair enough. I misspoke. I am jealous. Perhaps horribly so. And will Lord Lincoln be shocked if you do not return tonight?”

“I haven't told him about you. I think it's best to keep it quiet. Matthew wouldn't say anything but he's already on edge, I'd rather not worry him. And he would be worried.”

“Very well. So. Would you rather dally now or later?”

Will smiles,

“I know this giant chest can't have escaped your notice. You promised me something over a chest did you not? So, I'd suggest a little dalliance now, and perhaps later, if we have enough time before dinner I might bring a small surprise. And then when the dining is over perhaps we could slip away?”

Hannibal’s smile spreads as Will speaks,

“I did promise. I'm glad you remembered. I would be sad if you had forgotten. Have you touched yourself since then?”

“Since Hampton Court? No. I've saved myself. I've thought about you though. You know that.”

Hannibal moves towards him,

“I think if we are pressed for time now I'll just have you in my mouth. And over the chest either before or after supper. Maybe before. And after? Well, you'll let me use my mouth on you won't you?”

Will nods, slightly wide eyed,

“I shall. But what if would like to suckle you?”

“Of course you can, maybe before the chest, I shall wait to finish in you though. Are you aroused now? You are flushed”

“Of course I am, you speak so calmly and I can already feel your hands and tongue. Gods.”

“Come here then, be seated, are you comfortable? Let me bring you into my throat”

Will makes a small sound as Hannibal first unties and then pushes aside his breeches and his undergarments. He looks up at Will and smiles before opening his mouth and enveloping Will in the wet warmth. Will closes his eyes, and holds Hannibal's shoulders mainly for his own support than with any intention of directing or withholding. He pushes back his head and gasps.

…………………..

Over lunch Lord Chilton finds the Count and asks for a word,

“I'm sorry we must first speak like this. I need someone sensible to advise me. And you I believe were there?”

Hannibal nods slowly, 

“Yes, what vexes you?”

“I love my sister. But despite what everyone thinks I know she is something of a hussy. She has changed her story. She now says that Essex told her to make a thing of it. Will you tell me honestly if you think this is likely?”

“Has someone spoken to your sister, other than you or your father?”

“Gods, it would be easier to ask who hasn't!”

“I see. In all truth I do not think Essex said any such thing. In fact he spoke mainly to the cousin, and from how it fell out at the time there is no doubt in my mind that he said nothing the sort”

Frederick sighs,

“Alright then. I wish he'd told me”

“Did he speak with your father?”

“Fair enough, he did do that. And sent me a note saying he hoped we would speak here. Yes. Alright. Someone is stirring though. Maybe that's what I should tell Essex”

Hannibal nods, someone should.

………………..

Late in the afternoon Will persuades Matthew to come and help him dress. He has a small surprise planned for Hannibal,

“I think we've met before, at some party, all I can say is you dress up well. You make a pretty wench Will. Very pretty. But I'm a bit confused”

“The night of the masque it was how I hid from Francis, you recall he was a little too much with the hands and mauling me about. And did I say thank you for that quick save?”

“You didn't but it's fine, I knew you were grateful. So, why now?”

“To get me easily into certain rooms. It's a little game I'm playing with the Count”

“Him with the cheekbones to die for and the eyes and hands. Alright. I can see you might want to play with him. But he looks serious minded. Will he take the joke?”

Will smiles, Hannibal will take the joke, and probably fuck it senseless too.

“I believe so. It's just a small jest”

Matthew lifts his eyebrows and smiles, 

“Very well, if you turn I'll do the lacing on the bodice. Gods how do they bear it, can you breathe at all?”

Wills voice is a little breathier,

“Just about. Gods, the baleen is terrible. I must say to Meg she need never corset again. I have even more sympathy for her than before. There, how do I look?”

Matthew smiles and strokes a hand down Will’s arm before he purrs,

“Oh my Lady, have we met? I believe I could show you much entertainment”

“God Matty, don't, that was very creepy!”

“I know! I've scared myself! Go on with you, here do you need your own clothes for later, if you have not time to come back before dinner?”

“Oh, maybe. Yes, that's sensible. Thank you”

Together they make a small bundle of the clothes, Matty rolls his eyes,

“I hope your friend laughs”

Will grins at him,

“I'm not sure he'll laugh, but that's alright. I'll see you at the dinner, yes? If there's free seating will you sit with me?”

“Goodness you'll get fed up with me”

“Matty, you might become part of the household if we can work this thing out with Lana. I love you as my friend and brother of a kind. I don't regret any time in your company.”

He pauses,

“Except maybe that thing with the eggs”

Matty laughs,

“You bastard you said we'd never speak of that again!”

“Reckoning Matthew, reckoning”

He ducks out of the door as Matthew throws his still unfavoured pillow at him. Will smooths down his skirt and adjusts the veil that half covers his face, as he glances round he sees Francis Southampton seated on one of the window seats, oh, damn, 

“My Lord”

He says quietly as if possibly a little embarrassed to recall when last they passed each other.

“My Lady”

………………

Over breakfast Will finds that he is seated near the young Duke, it is the first opportunity that the two have had to speak with one another without any of the Lithuanian party to hand,

“Hannibal has told me he was your tutor, how was that?”

Herralt smiles through his mouth full of egg and gamey sausage,

“He was. And he was strict and witty and fiercely intelligent and fed me well. He gave me a huge appetite for leaning. Not just books and knowing, but about people and how they are, and why they might be how they are. It's partly why I'm here, to see some of the theory in practice.”

“With all the interplay between the times when in theory it is all leisure but really it is just further fuel for the terms?”

“Exactly so. And I am beginning to see some of the subtleties. When one thing points one way but really has seven other meanings?”

“Only seven!”

They both laugh and Will carries on,

“If it is only seven then I am sorry to say we are but amateurs. Though the business with the girl has become far more than I thought possible.”

Herralt grows more sober then,

“It has. I am not sure what will happen now”

Will turns to Herralt, with a look of some concern,

“Have they suggested you might make a match of it then? With one of the girls?”

“Not so much suggested it as told me the possibility is there”

“And would you want it?”

Herralt looks at him, his face straight and not laughing now,

“Someone told me that you had suggested it to the girls”

Will looks at him in shock, and shakes his head,

“That is not so. Absolutely not. I promise you. That would be, I don't know what to say, that would be dishonourable in the extreme, it would betray my fondness and I promise you..”

Herralt considers the expression on Will’s face,

“Alright, I believe you. Look not so anxious, Count Lecter has also spoken to your honesty. But good that you know that someone speaks against you thus. It could lead to serious trouble for you”

Will nods, this is a problem indeed,

“I should find Lord Salisbury and beg his ear. This is no good at all. Forgive me will you please I should go and find him now before this reaches him or indeed his son”

Herralt waves him off and Will almost runs from the hall. The Grand Duke beckons his son to him,

“What did you say to frighten him so? He looked most worried”

“I let him know the gossip that was brought us. That the girl says Essex encouraged her in her hopes. He was thoroughly shocked. Either that or he is a marvellous player and his missed his calling to the stage.”

“No, I think him honest. And worried. And not without cause, from what I heard Salisbury is mean but his son meaner by far. Come, help me find Hannibal so that he might know how it goes with his friend”

“Of course papa.”

The young Duke offers his arm to his father and they begin a steady pace across the room, 

“Papa, might I ask something?”

“You may ask, I may not answer, what is it?”

“Do you not find all the family crossing overs and intermarriage something trying. One can say nothing about anything or anyone but that they are bosom friends from early years in the nursery!”

“It is so. And with all the noble families. If the girl is so keen it may be that she seeks to get away from such mess.”

“To leave all her friends and family?”

“Not everyone is as lucky as you and I Herralt! Some people do not like their children, and some offspring despite their sires”

“I suppose. Sad though. If she is so desperate maybe we might seek to offer. But only if it would bring you peace papa”

“You are a good boy, and growing fast into a compassionate man. You do not have to offer a hand to make things easier on the stroppy girl of an English Lord, not to make her brother satisfied. But I appreciate the gesture. I think we do well enough. Thank you Herralt. Look, there is Hannibal, oh, and with Lord Chilton. Let is see how our silver tongues friend is managing. Oh, did Essex not seek him too?”

The two men approach their friend and the young Lord. Across this room Lord Lincoln watches with some interest whereas Lord Southampton glowers menacingly, Matthew elbows his friend gently in the ribs.

“Francis you do not need to be so cross. What is it with you? Let Will jump through these hoops! Maybe Meg has urged him to make a match for this cousin and he does what he can. He helps his friends. You know this. Why must you be so vexed?”

Francis leans forward into Lord Lincoln’s personal space and hisses,

“He is deceiving us. You too. And he lays us all open to charges of manipulation by the Baltics”

“What do you mean? You're being ridiculous”

“So what happened with Salisbury’s girl then?”

“There was a misunderstanding between the girl’s cousin and the young Duke, she happened to be there. Will talked to the girls. And she decided to make some meal of it. Perhaps with some mind to a lofty castle and estate. Will has spoken to Salisbury, and the Grand Duke, gods even the girls probably to ease it all along. Leave him alone for goodness sake”

“You see! You have been fooled too! Chilton told me Will told the girls one of them might make a marriage of it if they played their cards aright”

“That's just what the girl would say to her brother isn't it! To make her look less wanton. Francis don't let yourself be so fooled. Gods. What did you say to Frederick Chilton? You said something didn't you? Tell me, please. We must try and undo some of this, before it gets out of hand”

“Are you saying you think you know better than me what Will is capable of? You're all fools. I'll have none of it. I'm away home. I'll see you in Kenilworth. And if you're smart you'll distance yourself as well Matthew.”

Matthew watches his friend leave, several others nearby also watching Francis’s intemperate departure. He shakes his head and blows out his cheeks. Gods. As he looks around he decides and approaches the chairs where the Grand Duke, the Count and the young Duke are seated with Lord Salisbury and his son Lord Chilton. Matthew does not delight in conflict. Far from it, but he will do what he can to stay at least one person’s hand. Perhaps he can reason with Frederick, they have been friendly since childhood. Perhaps that's part of the problem. They have all known each other as children and men. Both in their strengths, and in their weaknesses.

……………

“Francis, talk to me, why are you so angry. It's festering, you must tell me, or someone. What's happened?”

Francis looks up at his wife Reba. He's slumped against the large wooden chest in the marital bedroom of their London house, it's possible he's been crying. Though really his wife is correct. The underlying emotion is fury.

“It's Will. He's, gods I'm such a fool. We're supposed to be friends. He's always known I cared.”

He swipes roughly at his eyes with his sleeve. His wife puts her head to one side,

“What has he done to upset you though? In this instance?”

“He's having one of Meg’s cousins. I saw them. At Hatfield. Meg was not even there. Most of the wives weren't there. But I thought he was sneaking around.”

“What did you actually see Francis?”

“I went to find him in his room, I wanted to ask him something, get some kind of answer. I could hear him talking, oh not the detail. But he laughed. A lot. And then this girl came out. She was very embarrassed to see me. I saw her at the thing in Hampton Court, with one of the Lithuanian party. So he doesn't even know he's sharing her. Fuck.”

“Did you challenge him about it?”

“I was too upset. I saw him later of course, at the dinner. I asked him then.”

“What did he say then?”

“He denied an affair with any of the ladies of the court or Meg’s relations. He actually was cruel enough to look amused at the thought. I'm so out of sorts”

Reba looks at him. She wonders if he's told anyone else. This could upset Will’s reputation even further and for all she likes Will and adores Meg Will’s slow slide from grace has brought Francis opportunity. Oh she wouldn't see him dead either at the Tower or at Tyburn. But a little disgrace? Maybe. Still, she probably owes it to Meg to let her know he's straying. Different when it's a girl and not another of the men.

She extends a hand to Francis who helps himself up from the floor,

“My dearest husband. Do not let it rile you. He has always been the architect of his own downfall. This time won't be any different from any other. For sure.”

Lord Southampton lets out a long soughing sigh, 

“You're right Reba. But I’d like for him to be at least honest with me. Maybe I can find something that will get through to him in Kenilworth?”

“So you shall still go?”

“Yes. I’ve written to the Earl. They are expecting me. I will think on it. Thank you for your counsel my love”

He stretches and then relaxes his back. Reba watches him, he has always been a well built virile man, it is a shame he is so bound up in what his friend does or doesn't think of him. It has ever been thus since they were all children together. In turn Francis runs his words through his mind. He has made himself nobler in intent than is justified. Though really Will deserves what's coming to him. He's betraying Francis, in one way or another. Or so Francis convinces himself.

………………

Will leans back against Hannibal’s broad chest and opens the third of his letters. Hannibal takes another mouthful of wine. He had not anticipated a picnic in the varying climate but Will had laughed and said he knew of at least six places where they could guarantee both privacy and protection should it rain again. Hannibal smiles to himself. He's had conversations about the weather at least four times a day since they arrived in England, it seems a compulsory part of any discussion here.

From where they are reclining on several blankets and his own cloak they can see across the park. Down in the gardens there are several games being played and occasionally a small wind brings the sounds of laughter and cheering to them. It's a fine house, all brick and low mullions. Will had said that his mother grew up here in the company of the Queen when she was still a princess. He'd laughed about it,

“It's lovely here in the summer. But the winters? Gods the brickwork pulls out all the warmth and we all sit almost on top of the fire with our faces burnt and our arses freezing off!”

Hannibal had smacked him lightly on the backside,

“Hey what's that for?”

“Just to make sure it had not frozen off, or that you had lost any sensitivity there”

“Idiot! My arse is just fine thank you”

Hannibal had smiled and leant in and whispered huskily and lasciviously in Will’s ear,

“It is just fine. I should very much like to eat you there again. It is only a shame my mouth cannot be in two places at once.”

“You don't mean a threesome, do you?”

“Don't sound so worried, I do not mean to share you. No. I was thinking of the pleasures of both eating you out and sucking you down. And they cannot both be done at once.”

Will had stared at him,

“You really are ready and willing to say exactly what it is you want. I know I've remarked on it before, it's just that in everything else you are all metaphor and story and slippery word”

“Whereas between us it is not the words that are slippery? Hmm? Are you slippery now? Give me your hand, I shall show you how slippery you make me”

That conversation had only been curtailed when they heard a servant calling time on luncheon. Will had slipped from the Count’s room to make their entrances separately. And in the end he'd found himself between a frowning Lord Southampton and a slightly worried Lord Lincoln. Hannibal was seated between Lord Bacon and Lord Salisbury. And from the laughter occurring there Will felt mildly jealous both of the English Lords and of Hannibal's ready wit and charm.

Here though, alone together, lying at rest after the small meal taken outdoors it's simply joyfully comfortable and easy between them. Hannibal’s eyes are closed against the leaf dappled sun and Will makes good use of him as a cushion.

“It's from Meg, she says hello” he continues to scan the letter “it's good, Lana is considering the question of marrying Matthew, that's Lord Lincoln who is as turned as a wooden penny, I introduced you yes? I sat with him at luncheon two days ago? Anyway. Meg has talked to Lana, she's not adverse. This is good. It could make things well for both of them. And Matty and Meg get along too. I'm pleased.”

He carries on reading and then offering edited highlights,

“The children are well. Robert says hello to the very tall man with a proper face, that's you by the way, and before you ask I don't know what that means. And my little onion has sent you a daisy chain, yes, here it is pressed carefully. I'll preserve it for you. Hmm. Oh. I'm not sure about this”

“What does Meg say?”

“She says that Rebecca, that's Reba, Lord Southampton, Francis’s wife, you know yes? She had an afternoon with her. She says that Reba had it from Francis that I am having an affair. Reba thought Meg should be told so she might confront me with it. Oh. It's with her cousin. I don't.. oh. Oh god Hannibal you mustn't laugh. In effect Francis thinks I'm having an affair with myself and somehow with you. No you're not named. Just some connection with one of the Grand Duke’s men is all Reba said.”

He shifts so that he lies beside Hannibal propped up on one arm, and reads aloud now,

“‘Francis told Reba that he saw me enter my chamber here and saw our cousin come out. And that he spoke to me, dressed as, well, her, and I demurred.’ Well that's not what happened at all. Oh dear. Francis is very put out. Meg always said I should be careful of him, especially if I start to properly fall out-with the eye of the Queen. She thinks he wants something more of me”

“Do you think that's so?”

“I think he is confused. I'm not sure he really does, but he thinks he does. We've known one another a long time. I think some of it is jealousy, some of it is an attraction he'd rather deny and is angry with himself for so doing, and for having it in the first place. And so he resents me also. But we have been friends a long while. So it is all a little messy”

“And will he or Lady Southampton make trouble?”

“I think this is the trouble she is making, at least. I hope that's all. She's very protective. In a good way usually. With Francis it could go any way. He might sweeten or he might lose his temper further. I imagine he will come back for the dinner tomorrow night and then return to London when we go further north. Though mother says he comes to Warwickshire with the larger party. I shall be careful tomorrow night not to rile him further.”

“You must know I would not hesitate to ensure your safety”

Will looks at him in surprise,

“Hannibal, don't worry or look so fierce, I've managed Francis’s anger and by turns adoration for a good while now. I'll just stick close to the Queen or someone who has her favour now”

“Very well. But I take care of the things I ken as mine. Do you understand”

“That I'm yours? Oh yes. Very much so. It goes both ways doesn't it? You're as much mine. We're conjoined now”

“My darling, I'm not sure if either of us could survive a separation.”

They look at each other with some solemnity before Hannibal breaks and laughs,

“It's good we yet don't have to try. Now kiss me again and I shall ask you about the wooden toy I found in your bags last night when you had me look for that flowered oil. And may I say fucking a rose with its own prick was a memorable thing. Don't blush, though you do look more like that blossom when you do”

Will goes as red as the rose Hannibal names,

“God Hannibal. It's just a dildo, Meg packed it. In case I was wanting and could not catch you.”

“Oh yes? What did you say to her?”

“That I think of you all the time. That I ache for you. That I find nourishment at the very sight or sound of you. That the sex is phenomenal but the mental connection something else again besides. That I am smitten. Don't look so smug”

“Sweet Will, this is not my smug face. This is my smug face’

Will goes to smack him and instead they finish in a heated kiss that absorbs them both. Both of them pushing to the back of their mind that Hannibal is due to leave in just over two weeks.

……………

Francis leans against a wooden table and eyes Lord Cecil with not enough caution,

“I only said I thought him strayed and that he was insulting his wife”

“You hit him Francis. More than once. In front of everyone. The Queen is not pleased. And the Grand Duke is not best pleased either. You punched his man”

“He shouldn't have interfered. He doesn't know what's underneath it all. Who is he to get between us anyway?”

“He's an important man in his own right. And you should know he is the Duke’s chief advisor. You've been in session, he's a weighty man with much influence. If this upsets the terms you shall be in trouble with the Queen. She asked Essex to take care of the party. It was Essex that sorted out this business with the young Duke and Salisbury's girl. The Count is a friend of Dudley, of course he stepped in, you knocked Essex to the floor.”

“He laughed in my face”

“As I heard it he simply denied the affair. I've spoken to him myself since. And I've met the cousin. You might be right there's something between her and the Count. But that's not the issue here. You hurt Essex and would have hurt him worse had the Count not stepped in, and then you punched a foreign dignitary. It is not well done”

Sulkily Francis Southampton tries to pull himself together. None of them understand. Will is laughing up his sleeve at all of them. Really the Count should be thanking him not brawling with him, he's protecting him too. Lord Bacon joins them, Francis groans internally, really? Bacon too?

“The Grand Duke has taken his party to their rooms. They've taken Essex and Lincoln with them. One of their party has some medical knowledge. Essex’s nose won't stop bleeding and he has a nasty cut on his forehead from what ever he hit when he went down. You are foolish Francis, you should have kept your hands to yourself. They weren't looking for any further concessions, the deal was done. If this opens things up… well it will not be good.”

“It has nothing to do with the deal. It's a matter between just Will and I. Lithuania need not be involved”

“But they are. How could any of their party stand by when you just walk up and punch first someone they now know and like and then one of their own. You should leave it well alone. And leave the lady out of it, she is a sweet thing. And Essex is vehement in his denial”

“Why is he believed? I saw her, coming from his room”

“She is his wife’s cousin. It's not so surprising. And there is some interest between her and the Count too. Another reason for him to step in. You will need to apologise to both of them. Publicly. Sooner rather than later.”

“And if I won't?”

Lords Bacon and Cecil look at each other in some surprise and then at Francis Southampton.

“Francis it is not a request”

…………………

“Hold your head still. I know it must sting. This was not his fist?”

The French doctor that travels with the Grand Duke looks at his master and asks in French,

“Did he have a blade, this is more a sharp cut than anything?”

Hannibal answers him,

“He was wearing a sword, it's possible that Will scraped himself on it when he fell. Shall I ask?”

Instead it is Essex who replies,

“My French is up to that thank you Lord Lecter. It might have been the sword, there may be blood on it I suppose. But he did not mean me to impale myself just make me grovel at his feet. I'm sorry you were hit Hannibal”

The Grand Duke speaks to the men gathered and clearly dismisses them as they leave until there is just a small party in the room, the doctor, the Grand Duke, Herralt, Hannibal and Will. The Grand Duke speaks first in Lithuanian,

“I shall make this quick I don't want to upset our friend. Hannibal I'm sorry too, but this is not all bad. They may be willing to concede one or two details if we do not make a fuss. You understand? It is not because I am angry with you. Indeed I am not”

Hannibal answers in English,

“Your Grace, it would not want this to cause trouble between you and the Queen or her Council. I am content to take it no further”

The younger Duke frowns and asks in Lithuanian,

“Are you sure Hannibal? It was rude. And though I see the tip of the scales in our favour I want to be sure I have understood”

Hannibal smiles at him and replies again in English,

“It was rude. And I expect there will be some come back. But more likely Lord Cecil or Bacon will have Southampton’s guts for garters. And will make him apologise to the Earl, maybe to me as well. I do not mind so much. I can wear an eye patch with some flair”

Dr Du Maurier laughs,

“Monsieur Le Comte you are always sanguine. Some ice and a little time will bring the swelling and bruising down. And rest should help it too though I doubt that that is something that will appeal. That should be all that is required. The Earl, well I'd like to stitch the forehead. But maybe just a compress on the nose.”

The doctor smiles at Will,

“I'm sorry. It will mar your face for a few days more.”

Will sighs,

“I shall see my mother in but a few days. She will be sorry. She never sees me but that I am knocked about”

The Grand Duke smiles,

“She can at least be glad you were defending the virtue of one of your family” he turns his eyes to Hannibal “As am I, you're family Will. I think you'll find we all agree, and we look after our family”

………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr and twitter as Electra Rhodes, pop by, say hi, drink chai, and so forth.. feel free to share this fic too. Everyone needs some good Elizabethan Hannigram in their lives!


	4. And Yet Thou Wouldst Not Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of the chapter are NSFW

“He's very charming Will. Such polished manners, and with that patch quite dangerous looking in a delicious dark way.”

Lettys Knollys sits beside her son on a stone bench beside one of the decorative fish ponds. Occasionally she takes some crumbs from a basket to scatter on the water and the fish froth and writhe. From where they sit she and Will can see Hannibal and Robert Dudley, Will’s step-father, walking around the rose garden.

“And the servants report he has not slept in his bed once since he arrived. You will need to be more careful once the rest of the party are here. But I imagine you are both wise to that?”

Will glances at his mother, her face shaded by a large straw hat, not very fashionable, but practical,

“I'm sorry mother, I should have told you. I was embarrassed”

“For why? Robert says only good things of him, and he is better still than all the reports I've had. And to all appearances you are happy. So what is there to be embarrassed about? I've known you an awfully long time, since you were born in fact!”

He laughs with her,

“I know. But I felt it different for you to know in theory than for me to parade him under your nose. I'm sorry.”

She turns her face up to the sun briefly and then shifts to look at him instead,

“I understand. Though to be fair it is Robert who is more surprised, I think he thought your man nursing a long fractured heart for some sweet maid. Or is that so?”

She looks then at her husband and her son’s lover, still immersed in the roses, one of Robert Dudley’s quiet fragrant passions, Will sighs,

“He has been alone a long time”

He looks across the lawn, Hannibal looks up from one of Dudley’s favourite roses and catches his eye, he smiles back, Lettys looks again at Will,

“And you have tempted him then? What shall you do when he must return home my sweet? And tell me too what Meg says”

“Has she not writ you? Oh, you want to see if we are all singing to the same tune?”

“I like to know you are in good harmony”

Will makes a smiling nod of agreement, his hand catches on a long stem of grass and he fiddles with it before splitting it into three and plaiting it.

“Meg likes him, as do the children. And his master has mentioned they might pursue a more formal relationship with us, with the Queen”

“Ambassador? Well it would keep him here. Is that what you want?”

“I hardly know. What I do know is that I have not known myself half as well as when I am with him”

Lettys smiles at her son and puts an arm round him,

“Tell me too, as Meg did not, does the sex please you?”

“Mother! I'm not telling you that!”

“You told me about the dildo, and thank you for that notion, so why not this?”

Will slowly but surely goes a furious pink whilst his mother first smiles and then laughs loudly,

“I see! That good”

………………..

 

“Reba, be kind, onion is dragging so.”

Reba, Lady Southampton takes the small girl from her mother,

“Come to me little sweetling, I know, it is too warm is it not? And there is no relief?”

The little girl twists somewhat, there is no saving from the sun and even in the shade it is hot.

“Have you heard from Francis? How goes it in Kenilworth?”

“You know he must apologise before the Court? It does not sit well with him. I know Meg, I'm sorry. But I feel for him. He will be humiliated. I know, I know, he should not have hit Will. I know. And that he punched the Grand Duke’s man is awful. But you should see his letter. It is full of regret and remorse.”

“My sweet, he does tend to lead with a punch and offer sorrows after”

Reba is quiet for a moment, she knows too well the truth of this, and though he has never hit her she suspects it has been close a few times. He is incapable of being wrong. Especially when he so obviously is.

“Reba, we won't fall out over it. I promise you. And Will forgives with some ease. The Count? I am not so sure. I would not like to wrong him. He is..”

Her lover Lana and Reba look at her and wait, everyone seems to have accepted that Count Lecter has some kind of status within the household, Reba wonders at it, and the nature of the same. Perhaps this is part of what is testing Francis. He has ever wanted to be the trusted confidante and intimate of Will. He is even jealous of Matthew though Reba knows that it is a friendship of great love and liking and not the sexual intimacy that Francis seems to both crave and despise.

“He is a man of great status and intensity. He has a sharp fondness for Will and I suspect he is very protective of those he counts as his friends. I hope Francis will mind him well.”

Reba sighs, onion wiggles in her arms and Robert, Meg’s older child leans against her. They are beloved friends. More so because Reba has no children of her own. If Francis and Will truly do fall out Francis may forbid her their company.

“I know this is Francis’s fault all over, but might Will be persuaded to accept a less public apology? it would sweeten the sting?”

Meg sighs, and it's Lana who answers,

“Reba, we love you dearly. But Meg has already asked Will exactly that. He said it was almost the first thing he did when Lord Cecil told him that Francis was balking at it. He doesn't want to see Francis cornered nor brought low.”

Reba sighs,

“I do not know if I can move him. He disregards my urgings. I am very sorry for it”

Little onion puts her arms round Reba, “Aunty Ba, don't be so sad. I can kiss it better”

Reba accepts the little girl’s kiss, and smiles weakly at her. Wouldst it were thus easy.

…………………….

“Essex! Essex, hold a moment, might I have a word to you?”

“Lord Walsingham, hello, how goes it with you?”

“Oh, I am well, though this heat is stifling!”

“And yet last week we all bemoaned the rain. Might I say we shall never be content?”

Walsingham laughs, his country place is a long way east and when it rains or snows or hails or is too warm the journey there is arduous. He keeps mainly to his London place. That his wife keeps mainly to their place in Norfolk surprises no one.

“It's true, to be sure. All our wrangling in our selves is manifested in our forbearance of the weather, or complaint. But I have neither for you, I'd like to beg a favour if I may?”

Will glances round him, if this is about the sleeping arrangements there's little anyone can do,

“Oh? Yes. To be sure if I can do so. Do you need something from Dudley? Oh. It's not your room is it? Are you doubling up? Gods some are in threes. So many have come.”

“But not the Queen?”

Will smiles,

“Indeed, save the Queen”

“Ahh well, she may yet arrive to put everyone out and embarrass your mother”

“I think she has anticipated that, the best room has been saved as well as space for her body servants”

“Well I'd say your mother is a wise woman, and you'll be glad to hear I have not come to bemoan my sleeping companions”

“Oh? Then what can I do. You know I am not in such good favour for all that the Queen is chasing down Southampton’s apology”

“Actually that works to my odds. I wondered if you'd let me gather some friends together in Essex House? My place is being limed whilst the weather holds. It would be very helpful. We'd bring our own mead and ale.”

“I'm sure Meg could stretch to something from the housekeeping. When do you need it?”

“Four or five days hence? I'll be away day after tomorrow, would that be well?”

“I'm sure it shall be fine. How many shall I tell Meg to expect?”

Lord Walsingham counts on his fingers,

“I'm hopeful of nine or so, maybe as many as twelve”

“Alright then, past the midday clock? I'll write and let Meg know today. That will give her time”

“Thank you Essex, I shan't forget”

Lord Walsingham holds out a hand and Will shakes it. It's an odd formality but Will shrugs to himself. It's no large thing for him, that it is for Walsingham is only that things that concern us seem huge whereas to others are something small besides.

………………….

Lord Salisbury finds Count Lecter reading in the library. Dudley has a fine collection and Hannibal has spent the afternoon with the books. Will has come and gone several times, things to see to for both his mother and his step-father. 

“Ahh, my Lord, I'd hoped to find you private like’

“Lord Salisbury? Hello, will you sit, I asked for some sweet water, would you like a cup?”

“That's kind. God the heat. How can you bear it? I thought your place was all towers of ice and round hills of snow?”

“To some degree, but we have fine summers. And of course I've spent some time abroad. Florence, Venice, Rome and Paris. I should not give a long list it should make me seem never at home and neglectful of my people”

Lord Salisbury stretches out his legs, his ankles are slightly swollen he hopes it is the heat and not the return of the gout that plagued him a few years back,

“I hate the common fashion in shoes right now. All heel and buckle. They should call them hell and buckle. That would be truer. I see you are well shod”

Hannibal smiles at him, Lord Salisbury is playing for time,

“My Lord, I am glad to talk of footwear if you would like, but did you wish to speak of other things?”

Lord Salisbury puffs out his cheeks and then blows out hot air in a single push,

“Oh I know it. I'm thinking where to start is all. Very well, I had Frederick and my girl together. We have all agreed that we are being used. No wait, not by you, or Essex, or the young Duke. Someone has seen it as a way to wind up trouble, possibly for you, or for Essex or for this business between the Queen and the Grand Duke. It could almost be couched as sabotage if we looked at it thus.”

There's a pause and then Lord Salisbury continues,

“Ah. I see that had occurred to you too? Difficult isn't it? I have tried to see who might benefit in any of these circumstances, but I am pushed to do so.”

“You think it a political motive then and less a personal one?”

“I really don't know. Anyway I have talked with Lord Cecil. He was not best pleased either. And genuinely surprised. I know there's not much love lost between him and Essex but in this the Queen has Essex’s cooperation and thus her and Cecil’s regard. He does not blame William.”

A small quirk at the side of his mouth at the use of Will’s full name means Hannibal has noted Lord Salisbury’s endeavours to make friends again.

“What shall you do now?”

“Cecil has said he shall talk to the Queen. There will be something said about it to the whole Court. For myself I'm sorry it got so out of hand, please tell your master so. And I'm sorry you got punched. What ever was Southampton thinking?”

“I fear he was not.”

“Well. I know both Frederick and I are known for our tempers. But we run hot and cold in but short bursts, the rest of the time we are almost mild”

Hannibal smiles at him a little,

“Just like the English weather?”

Salisbury gives a full throated laugh,

“Yes! Yes that is exactly so! Like the English weather! That's good, very apt”

Hannibal ducks his head a little with a smile across his face, Salisbury wipes his eyes and continues,

“Southampton though? He is a long banked fire that continues ever to smoulder. And with a little air and fuel he is a conflagration. And he burns. I'm sorry to say it, he is aflame right now”

Hannibal nods his head. Southampton might be a burning fire but Hannibal has seen off many a raging dragon in his time.

……………………

“Herralt? Shall you play a little? A little entertainment would be sweet”

“Of course Papa, there is a lute upstairs I saw, I'll get it. Hannibal there's a virginal in the study. Did you see it? Has it tune?”

Hannibal smiles, it's not unusual for them to play together, and this would be a nice way to end the evening between them. The castle is over full and small and larger groups are dotted around the grounds and halls. The Lithuanian party has drawn in others like moths to a glowing lantern. 

Dudley calls out,

“I hear you played for the Queen two weeks ago Lecter, and that you sang. You'd not deprive us now would you?”

“I would be a poor guest. Can we move the virginal? Have you a trestle fit for it outdoors?”

“Come inside, I'll find someone to bring it. To you others, you shall have to wait awhile for your entertainment, see if you can gather a few others, we have a tambour and recorders too. If anyone else should like to play? Matthew you're good with anything that needs blowing are you not”

Lord Lincoln goes a fetching shade of scarlet, but he recovers hastily,

“Of course My Lord, a serpent or recorder, or sackbut even. What ever you have”

“Good, come with us then. Will, I expect you to sing for your supper too. Especially as you have already eaten. Yes?”

“Of course Sir, so I shall. Do you need my help now”

Lord Dudley makes a staying movement with his hand,

“We shall manage, you help your mother, any sound will draw them all, bring out some rugs and chairs for those of us who's knees are almost done”

…………………..

In the glowing dark Hannibal carefully undoes the lacing of Will’s shirt, Will stands with his head tipped slightly back his throat long and flushed, his hands resting on Hannibal's hips. 

“Good. Take it off now. I want to watch you”

Will pulls his loosened shirt over his head, he throws it lightly onto a chair.

“Stay still, I did not know you sang?”

Will doesn't answer and Hannibal undoes the cording on Will’s breeches and steps back again,

“These now, and then your hose”

Will pushes down his clothes together and steps out of them, these join the shirt on the chair,

“Lovely.”

Hannibal undoes the last tapes on Will’s undergarments,

“These now”

Will steps out of them and bends to collect them that they might join his other clothes, he's naked now whilst Hannibal is still almost fully dressed, with only his jerkin and his ruff removed.

“Stand in front of me. Good. I can see I have your interest. What would you have Will? More singing?”

Will sighs, and smiles a little, he arches slightly, then pushes Hannibal to sit on the edge of the bed, bends at the waist and kisses Hannibal with open sweet kisses, 

“I want you to come, but leave me untouched. I want to be really aching for it. I want you to open me up and fuck me. But don't let me come. I want you to beg me to let me. I want to be delirious with the need for it. Can you do that? Can you drive me to the edge and keep me there? Keep me from falling with you? I want you to come, in me or on me, either. But neither of us can touch me, yes?”

“And if you come without a touch?”

“We’ll have to try again. I want to be dizzy with wanting you. I come too fast. You make me come too fast. You are too skilled. So we should school me. Slow me down. Does this please you?”

“To have you desperate? Well I am something of a cruel man, though not usually in the chamber. What if you beg me?”

“If I beg, I want you to resist, you can beg me in return, but I shall try for discipline. If we fail, well we shall not mark it as a failure only one step on the way. Have I excited your interest?”

“If it is your desire I shall make you sob with the pleasure of it. But come a little closer, I have something for you still”

Hannibal reaches into his waistband and draws out a small leather pouch. He undoes the thong around it and pulls out a small wooden length, smoothed and oiled and shaped. It's rounded at one end and flares out at the other. He hands it to Will.

“What is it? It's a little like the wooden dildo, but too small I would say for that”

“You are close. It is a plug. To keep you ready once I have opened you up. I wondered if you'd wear it for me”

Will feels the smoothness and warmth,

“Walnut? It's nicely made. How will it feel?”

“You will feel on edge all the time. Some of it will be anticipation of our mutual need, of my ardour for you and some of it will be because each time you move you shall know it. I think you like the sound of it you are already stroking yourself”

Will looks down at his hands, already tugging at his cock, he'd done it without thinking. Gods. To walk around all day half filled, aching from the stretch, from the promise of pleasure. A relentless push. Gods. He swallows tightly.

“Tomorrow then. Tonight you'll keep me sobbing and pleading, and tomorrow I will think only of you still inside me”

“By proxy”

Will nods,

“Yes. By proxy”

“And after dinner tomorrow Will what shall we then?”

“You'll let me spend myself in you”

“Shall I?”

“I think so, yes, I shall fuck you and you will use our other toy on me and I will use my hands on you”

“You've thought this part through already?”

“I have. You have opened me to something new. You've changed me”

“And does that go both ways Will? I've let you know me, have me, given you a rare gift. Do you think you've changed me?”

“Yes. I already did.”

Hannibal smiles, it may be so.

……………………

When the sunlight hits the curtain of Will’s room he stretches warmly. Hannibal is already awake beside him.

“Are you going soon?”

“I should. It's better if we do not start together”

“Alright. Gods. You must know how I ache already. I can still feel your hands all over me and in me”

Hannibal leans over and kisses him, reaches down between Will’s legs,

“You are firming now already. Are you ready still to wait?”

Will looks at him, he wants everything, to be fucked again, to be filled with desire, to be denied release and have it held in front of him, to suck, and most of all to come. Gods he is desperate to come.

“I loved your fingers in me. The way I leaked so badly. The way you lapped me up. Gods Hannibal I am aroused by every slightest touch.”

“Good. We might think of it as a mutual learning. That both of us come to associate certain touches, looks and words with a deep and heady erotic sensibility. Would you like that?”

Will arches into Hannibal's questing hand,

“Please fuck me again and plug me”

“Shall I come as well?”

“Will I leak around it?”

“Not much, would you like that too? To have my seed spread down your legs? Keep your thighs wet for me?”

“Please. Oh god Hannibal, please”

“How could I resist such honest asking, turn for me. On your knees. Good. How wet are you still? Hmm. And opening to me? Oh Will. This shall be the death of us. I shall fuck you until we are in our graves. I shall bundle you up and steal you away as cargo. Gods. Can you hand me the oil? It's warm, you'll like this”

Will makes a desperate keening sound as Hannibal oils his fingers and presses the first two in, 

“Oh Will. Oh my love. This is how I like to hear you sing. Oh sweets. I shall make you beg”

………………….

Late in the afternoon Matthew pushes into the library,

“Oh by our lady I have looked everywhere for you! Why are you in the library?”

Will smiles at him and gestures round the room,

“For the books Matthew, you remember, ABC? And many words all together to make a pretty fiction”

“I hated Greek”

“You still do. But we have Latin and French as well.”

“I hate Latin and French also. Anyway. Books? I'd thought you at play somewhere with the Duke’s party or someone. Do you know where the Count is? The Grand Duke is looking for him”

Hannibal steps out from behind a free standing book case,

“Lord Lincoln?”

Matthew jumps a furlong in the air,

“Good gods you scared me. How are you so silent? I clamber around like a shipyard worker! I wish I had your skill”

Will laughs,

“So we're both here and your search is done, how can I help Matty?”

“Oh you will love this, and how clever your mother is. The Queen is come. She's maybe half an hour out, one of the children from the village ran across the fields to warn the household.”

“And the party had to take the long road round? That is fast thinking from the child”

“Yes and she's had a gold coin for it. Anyway your mother would like you to come look ready in as nonchalant a way as possible. My Lord, the Grand Duke is also preparing to be nonchalant. Will you attend him also?”

“Of course Lord Lincoln, thank you, will you show me where he is? Thank you Will, I hope we shall carry on this conversation later?”

Will smiles at him, gods the plug. And the Queen to dinner? And Francis might be made to apologise? He flushes at the heady mix of anxiety and desire, discomfort and lust that courses though him.

“I'd welcome that Hannibal, thank you. Perhaps after dinner? I think it's possible Lord Southampton might be forced to an apology. Matty do you know?”

“I saw Francis an hour ago or so, he was arguing with Frederick. He did not look happy there either. So, maybe he is forced to it. If the Queen is come?”

“Hannibal, if it is offered will you accept it?”

“If it is genuine albeit tinged with resentment, then of course I shall. But I shall mind his words as well.”

Will nods,

“Thank you. Until later then”

He departs with a brief but dazzling smile, Hannibal smiles back and turns to Matthew,

“Shall we?”

……………………

Francis, Lord Southampton looks at the seating arrangements of the top table. So this is how it will go. Of course the Queen is there, Dudley to her left and the Grand Duke to her right. Lord Cecil. Lady Leicester besides Will, the younger Duke of Vilnius, the Count and Dudley’s ward a niece who is probably awed by the company.

He sniffs to himself. The rest of the seating is free. So there will be some who shall avoid him, and others? Well. He shall see who his friends are. As he stands there fuming Lord Bacon joins him,

“You have some words prepared then? The Count first as our guest, then the Earl.”

“I understand. When shall it be”

“That is up to the Queen, she may say a few words as well. You'd do well to pay attention to her”

Francis nods heavily, he must swallow his anger and contempt. Damn it. Lord Bacon regards him,

“I know it is a hard thing to take. When the Grand Duke is gone, things will almost certainly change. The Queen is almost done with Essex, it would not take much.”

Francis turns to look at him properly,

“I am not sure I know quite what you mean?”

“Do you not? I had thought you wiser than your words or deeds. Best think on it hadn't you? And best stir yourself to find a seat, the hungry gaggle gathers”

Bacon leaves him and Francis goes to find a place at the long trestles set up and covered in plate and cup and knives. When he is seated two men seat themselves and he appreciates their presence.

“Alright Francis, I know it is a pain, but once done it is over”

Francis looks at Frederick Lord Chilton and then at Matthew,

“Yes yes. Alright. And thank you. I know I got here on my own, but I appreciate the company.”

The meal is well rounded and generous. When the first few courses are done Will is already uncomfortably full. He has eaten too much. And the plug is causing him to feel almost dizzy with want. At the other end of the table he can see Hannibal talking cheerily with his step-father’s niece and with Herralt. How does he do it?

No one is really surprised when the Queen stands between the dessert course and the fruits. She smiles a little,

“So fellows, well met are we. And in such company. Our gracious hosts. We thank them with a toast to long friendships and short quarrels”

There's some laughter in the hall that swells as the Queen smiles broader, and raises her goblet high,

“Yes, yes, I know you all know. Enough and we are done with it. And as to other fights between our cousins near and far I'd like Lord Southampton to step forwards, there you are then. Thank you.”

Francis stands miserably, he had not reckoned on this. Gods. She is cruel when she is ill used. He flushes with the embarrassment of it and comes to stand before her. She looks at him somewhat dispassionately, 

“So then. As I'm sure you fellows are all aware our friend here floored one of his friends and confidants and then punched the man who stepped between them. It was not well done. I am most displeased. That it was in front of all of us, well, it simply means that so should the penance be. Lord Southampton? You have something to say to my Lord Lecter? Yes? Say it now please”

Francis almost drags himself across the floor, and he lifts his chin with some defiance before he manages,

“I behaved very badly My Lord. I ask your forgiveness before all our peers and betters gathered here. I am sorry for the hurt I caused and for wounding you when I should have thanked you for saving my friend from further hurt”

He gives a short bow and waits. It is not expected that Hannibal should reply other than to accept the apology, so he stands,

“Lord Southampton I accept your apology. I would not wish things ill between my house and yours. You have offered regret most clearly, and my acceptance is as sincere. Your Majesty, by your favour”

He bows first to the Queen then nods his head to Francis who can barely look at him. Francis turns and moves along the table, bowing to the Queen as he passes in front of her. She smiles at him with just a hint of cruelty at the edges of her mouth,

“And now my Lord Essex”

Francis glances up at Will and grits his teeth, his hands clenched tightly by his side,

“My Lord Essex, I wounded you and I am sorry for it. I apologise. We have long been friends and that matters to me. I hope we shall go forwards as such. If you will accept it?”

Will looks towards the Queen who nods at him,

“My Lord Southampton, we do not stop being friends or almost brothers even if we do fall out. I would have it no other way. Of course I accept, and I can only hope all is made well. I thank Your Majesty for giving us this chance to make a truce before all our friends and peers and betters.”

The Queen eyes him and smiles, she waves a hand,

“See all, that is how it should be done between us. Essex ever did charm the birds from the trees. Perhaps he charms his friends also?”

There is general laughter and Will reaches to clasp Francis’s hand, Francis does not look at him but shakes it and then returns to his seat. Matthew leans in towards him and quietly says,

“You did that very well. Everyone appreciates how generous you sounded”

Francis looks at him,

“I do not feel generous”

Matthew continues looking out across the room and smiles and laughs and mutters again,

“I know you don't which is why we all appreciate it all the more. Will you eat something or at least take a drink. You're still our friend Francis. Will’s, mine, Meg’s. Might you let it go for now?”

Francis says nothing and takes a long pull on his tankard. From the top table Lord Cecil has an eye on him and wonders if this might still be of some use. He is distracted then by the Queen asking something of him. But through the rest of the meal his eyes return to Lord Southampton several times. 

……………………

Hannibal rests his forearm across his eyes. The sun is bright and still high in the sky. The wooden bench he lies along is almost comfortable. Will sits on the grass atop a blanket and leans with his back against the bench. Hannibal lazily runs one hand through Will’s curls when he has a mind to. They are both warm and sleepy. Hannibal’s stroking hand catches the chain Will wears round his neck a second time.

“What is this ring? Something of your father’s? It is a nice design”

“It's the Queen’s she gave it to me after we took Cadiz. The idea is that if I have need to send it to her and she will see me safe.”

“And that will hold even if you are out of favour?”

“So she said. I'd prefer not to test it though, she is a little capricious at times. Though if her hand was forced it might stay her some.”

Hannibal strokes his head again,

“Let’s not exercise her. How are you Will, I know there is much to ruffle you?”

“The matter with Salisbury’s girl is resolved as far as Lord Salisbury and Lord Chilton are concerned. Though I do not know who has spread the rumours”

“Which ones?”

“Oh, any of them. Thank you for speaking with Frederick. I know he can be angry but he is also a loving brother. Has Herralt heard anything further?”

“No my love, not a thing. So, perhaps we might consider that episode closed. Not so the matter of Meg’s cousin.”

“I honestly do not know what to do about it apart from coming clean. But the waves have lapped against too far a shore. I do not think Francis would keep it to himself either. He is set against you now I think. You should be careful, at least on dark nights and in lonely passages”

“You are kind to look after my interests”

“I think you'd find I'm looking after mine”

Hannibal laughs and tips Will’s head towards him by a finger on his jaw, leaning forward to kiss him they don't hear the approaching footsteps muted by the grass. 

“Now I understand the truth of it. And does the girl know! Or have you debased her too!”

Hannibal and Will break apart and Will gets to his feet quickly,

“Francis it is not like that at all. Please. Listen!”

“Oh I can see how it is? Does he have something your friends don't Will? Or have you seduced him for some political end?”

“I don't know what you mean?”

“You're always looking for a way to be in Cecil’s regard or your uncle’s . Have you promised them some concession you will whore your way to?

Will looks dismayed and Hannibal finally gets to his feet. He's not that much taller or bulkier than Francis but he seems to take up more space,

“Lord Southampton, you have already apologised once to both of us. Would you make relations further strained? It is not well done, I had thought you friend to Will? Will you not listen to him”

Francis turns to him with a look of utter loathing,

“Don't speak to me. I don't know what you have done to him. I despise you. I only hope the girl has not been ill used. I cannot believe you would have the decency to see her well.”

“Lady Essex’s cousin has seen no harm at my hand not at Lord Essex’s. You would do well to leave that matter well alone. It is not your business.”

“You say that, but your master will disagree. How will the Grand Duke feel about your behaviour at Court? I heard about the appointment, if I have my say you will be sent home with your tail between your legs.”

“My Lord, don't make an enemy of us. The Grand Duke will see any slur against me as a slur against him. It would jeopardise the whole enterprise between our two countries.”

Francis sneers at him,

“You can't threaten me. I shall speak. And Will, I'll see you dropped for this. How could you?”

Will looks at him horrified,

“Francis! Don't make such a meal of this. Please.”

He takes a step towards Francis,

“We have been friends since we were children, please don't do this, if you have any love left for me”

Francis takes a step towards Will,

“I do this for your own good. But I am not unkind, if you come with me now, we can forget this happened”

Will takes a sharp step back as Francis makes to reach for him,

“No Francis, that is not how this goes. You cannot expect me to bow to your will because you threaten me or us”

He looks back at Hannibal briefly who regards him steadily,

“Francis, if you seek to make trouble then you set yourself against us both and all that that entails.”

Hannibal rests a hand on Will’s shoulder,

“You have a choice Lord Southampton, I hope you will make the right one.”

Francis looks between them from face to face and sneers,

“I see that neither of you are capable of it”

He turns rapidly and stalks away with great determination, Will and Hannibal look at each other.

……………….

In the large hall Robert Dudley watches as Francis Southampton comes in through one of the doors that leads to the gardens. He looks upset and angry. The Earl of Leicester has an eye to the smooth passing of this visit and sighing gets up to speak with him. He's forestalled when Francis Bacon and Lord Cecil come in to the room and Francis Southampton makes a bee-line for them. 

Dudley watches them converse for a few minutes and sees Bacon put a hand on Francis’s shoulder and steer him out of the room. This does not bode well. Dudley watches the three men depart. He had better find both his wife and his step-son.

……………………

There is endless commotion outside. The ending of a royal visitation means a huge amount of effort before the Queen is gone and then a staggering amount of work to put the house to rights after the departure. 

Dudley and Lettys stand beside the carriage that will carry the Queen some of the way back to London. For some of it she shall ride. She is still a keen horsewoman and there are horses stabled along the route home ready for her and others of the party.

Will stands with Herralt and Matthew, Hannibal and the Grand Duke are also at the carriage saying their farewells.

“So, Will? A good visit overall, despite the matter of Southampton?”

“Did Hannibal speak of it to you?”

Harralt smiles at him,

“Don't be anxious Will, my father has much love for Hannibal, if Southampton bothers him he shall shrug it off. I actually think he'd be glad if we could take you home with us. Hannibal would be.”

Will smiles a little shyly,

“I did not know he had spoken of it”

“As you did to your wife I think. Hannibal was my tutor and is my friend. I know his tastes do not run as with most men, but that changes him not in my eyes. Why should it? He doesn't fancy me though. I tried it on a few times when I thought myself especially fetching”

“Did you? I did not know it”

“Well he is kind then. I told my father, I was so scared Hannibal would and I should be in trouble for it. My papa laughed at me. Thinking myself so clever and coy. But Hannibal adores you. You make him very happy, and for that I am grateful too. Look they're off, come we better join the waving throng”

Herralt walks towards the crowd gathered round the departing caravan of horses, carriage and carts. Matthew stays Will with a hand to his arm,

“Will? You did not say? Between you and the Count? Is that why you have vanished now and then? And Meg knows?”

Will tucks his arm through the crook of Matthew’s elbow,

“Meg does know. She encouraged me. Lana knows as well. It seems at least the Grand Duke and Herralt know. So does my mother and Dudley. And now you. Oh. And Francis. The last by accident I'm afraid”

“So is this what it is all about then? With him? He's jealous?”

“I don't know if it is only jealousy. You know him. There is some pain their too. I know it, but I cannot help him.”

“No, he'd only want of you the exact help you cannot give.”

“I fear it is so. But that's why he is already gone. Mother said he said goodbye to her and thanked her nicely and was off. I do not know what else he might do or say. It worries me, but there it is”

“Oh Will, that is not good. Shall I after him? I don't mind it. I could catch the Royal party and ride down with them some of the way. He might not listen to me overmuch but he might calm a little with someone to hear him but not egg him on”

Will turns and looks at him with grateful surprise,

“Really Matty, would you? It might be a help. Thank you. Yes. Thank you. Please do. Shall we see to the horses and your gear?”

“You had best tell Lord Lecter what we are about I don't want him chasing me down if I bundle you into some sweet smelling hay filled stable!”

Will looks at him with as sardonic an expression as he can manage,

“Really Matthew?”

Matthew nods vehemently,

“Yes! Really! He can look most intimidating!”

“Come on then, I have still stuff to put to rights inside.”

“When do you leave?”

“I think tomorrow? Or maybe the day after. Have you seen the mess that was left behind? I cannot, in good conscience leave that to mother and Dudley alone!”

……………………

Over breakfast Will smiles at Meg, for all that he has enjoyed the gallivanting round the shires it is always good to return home,

“Do you know why Walsingham wanted to meet so urgently?”

“I heard nothing. They came, they met, they talked and then departed. Francis thanked me most graciously, you know how he can be.”

“And who attended?”

“Francis Walsingham, maybe Norfolk, Northumberland, several gentlemen I did not know at all, I think they hoped for Salisbury but he did not arrive. His son was here. He was very friendly, I think he feels you got him out of some sharp corner. Our Francis’ uncle too, and Nottingham, though not Matty”

“Not Southampton then? Not that Francis?”

“No sweet, only Walsingham. I know. We have too many Roberts and Francis’s and others besides. Did he say what he wanted the meeting for? Did he want you there?”

“He said simply he needed a place a little out the way, I don't know, he asked a favour and I felt obliged. He's been kind and he's your cousin? Isn't he? Of some sort?”

Meg laughs,

“My darling Will we are all cousins when it comes to it. Have you not seen that great tree that Matty’s sister in law has done? All the way back to Adam and Eve, even our little onion is on it.”

Will smiles, and shrugs a little, he passes her some jam when she gestures for it,

“Well, then all I hope is that whatever was the urgency it has been resolved. If there's some problem I don't know of I'd be glad to be not in yet another one.”

“The thing with Chilton and his father is done?”

“Yes thank the gods. Though, well, see what Herralt says when they come to eat with us”

“I'm looking forwards to it. The Grand Duke too?”

“Yes, both, and Hannibal also if you shall not mind?”

“I'd be glad to have him, he can charm onion and mesmerise Robert. Does he still wear the patch? Robert would love that”

“I'll ask him to especially. Oh, I am glad to be home. Mother does well, and Dudley was friendly, I'd almost say he likes me more now I have caught the eye of someone he respects. Oh, he loves you but that's different.”

Meg rolls her eyes,

“Well, I thank you for that! No don't look anxious all is well. I understand your meaning perfectly. You missed us then?”

“I always do Meg. Don't doubt that. I may be more than half besotted with Hannibal but you are still my wife and the mother of my children. I am not minded to forget that in any way.”

“We have always done well together. That reminds me, may we also have Lana and Matthew to eat with us when the Lithuanians come? It would be good to have the family all together in effect.”

“That's sweet of you. I'd like that very much. Did you see anything of Matty when he came back?”

“He came with Reba, he saw Francis and then they both came here for supper. Francis would not come. He did not forbid Reba. But she fears he will. He is angry still. Has he approached the Grand Duke?”

“Not as far as I know. But if Hannibal knows he may be trying not to worry me. If it can be kept as something informal then all that might happen is Hannibal be scolded for being found out”

“Not for acting in the first place?”

Will shakes his head,

“I don't think so. Herralt was at ease about it. But see when they come to eat with us”

“And no one said ought else?”

“Dudley told mother who told me that he saw a Francis go off with Cecil and Bacon. It was straight after we argued in the park. That maybe does not sound so good”

“And none of them spoke of it after?”

“Francis left almost immediately. Certainly he was gone by breakfast. Matty went after him then. I had to tell him everything. I'm sorry Meg I could not consult you first. I spoke of it with Hannibal. He was surprisingly relaxed. Dudley had spoken with him too.

“I do not mean it unkindly but he does get to leave if he so wishes”

Will sighs again,

“It's more he said that he thought all the household should be in on how things are between us. A happy house with bright constellations within”

“He has a silver tongue doesn't he?”

Will looks at her and a small smile starts at the corners of his mouth,

“Not only for words”

Meg laughs aloud,

“My Will! You are quite the rudest. Funny. Is it so good between you?”

Will looks at her, really why is it that both his wife and his mother are so curious about what happens in the bedroom between him and Hannibal?

“My mother asked that too! Oh, hold a moment, did she put you up to this? She did! I can see it in your face! Gods I am surrounded by harpies! Very well then, you shall have it. I tell you, you shall wish you had not asked!”

Meg laughs aloud and the two of them settle beside each other for Will to wax lyrical about all the ways in which Hannibal is a most satisfying lover.

…………….

“You are very pleased to see me? Did you miss me so?”

Will laughs and pulls Hannibal by the hand to the back of the house. The rest of the party remove their cloaks and shawls and Meg brings them into the main receiving room where drinks and an early appetiser is ready on the oak sideboard. In a large cupboard near the back door Will pulls Hannibal inside and closes it behind them. Hannibal wears a quizzical face,

“Will? What is it. Oh..”

Will drops to his knees and pushes aside Hannibal's breeches and underclothes, he struggles with one of the fastenings and grumbles his frustration,

“It is the summer! You are overdressed. You had best not wear more than this in the winter or I shall starve for you”

Hannibal is about to answer when Will finally undoes a tie and without any further comment swallows tightly around the head of Hannibal’s cock. He hums slightly at the pleasure of it. And Hannibal cups his jaw and neck with one hand and holds himself upright against the shelves with his other. He lets out a sharp breath,

‘God, Will. You undo me”

Will chuckles and is rewarded by Hannibal sharply shifting from the feeling. Will makes such happy wet noises and Hannibal closes his eyes. This is still no easier to withstand than the first time Will did this with him in Hatfield Palace. Though on that occasion they'd merely brought Hannibal to a quivering aching hardness with which he fucked Will so firmly that the chest they lay across moved three feet across the floor.

When Will swallows him down Hannibal gasps and clutches harder to the shelves, he manages a warning,

“Will, it is, I am close, oh..”

Will doubles his efforts and it is only a few seconds later when he feels Hannibal tense and shudder. Will swallows tightly round him. When he releases Hannibal it is with a wet pop, Hannibal hauls him to his feet and kisses him with depth and fervour. Chasing his taste on Will’s tongue. Will moans at him.

“I missed you badly. You stayed away too long”

“Just one and one half day”

“That's what I said! Too long!”

Hannibal leans his forehead against the shelf,

“That was, unexpected”

“Good! So it should be”

“I never can entirely predict you”

Will grins,

“We should go back, I told Meg I had something I must show to you. But she knew. She laughed at me”

“I love your wife dearly”

They both stop and smile and then laugh at the absurdity of it.

“Come then and give her a loving greeting”

Hannibal shakes his head as he does up the ties and readjust himself within his breeches.

“What of you Will? Are you not heavy?”

Will smiles,

“I may not be content to wait, but I can do so. I’ve made good use of that little plaything you have introduced me to”

Hannibal looks at him sharply,

“The plug? Do you have it now? Oh Will, shall you squirm all through our evening en famille? It is a pretty thought. Were I younger you’d have me hardening again for you already. Ahh, that is why you told me thus. We shall both sit half aroused, distracted and wanting. Do you mean to see me suffer so. Are you cruel?”

“If I were cruel I would not have drunk you quite so thirstily! You have at least had some relief. I am aching for you terribly. I shall eat my fill of silver words and happy tongues and later, I shall be quenched.”

Hannibal makes a small sound and strokes a hand through Will’s hair. Will smiles,

“Come let us join our friends and loved ones. There is plenty to eat”

Hannibal narrows his eyes suspecting a play on words, Will manages a face that is all innocence.

…………………

Meg watches Hannibal and Will return to the hall. She smiles into her cup and then as she looks up she catches the eye of the Grand Duke, he grins at her and then raises his own glass to her. She smiles wider and mirrors the action. Herralt observing the exchange pipes up,

“I feel we might toast our many friendships and growing bonds. We are fortunate to be amongst so many goodly people this evening, thank you Lady Essex you are most kind”

She smiles at him, and holds a hand to Will, he catches it up and kisses it,

“My patient wife! I’d wager nobler than most of us here”

Matthew laughs, and then stumbles,

“Oh. Meg. I am sorry, I thought that Will spoke in jest. I am most regretful”

There’s a tiny pause before first Meg laughs and then the others join her,

“Matthew you are a terrible friend! And Will you are a poorly husband that you defend me not!”

“I defend you? My love you have a stronger wit than I! Matthew though that was very badly done. My lovely Meg!”

Matthew shrugs his shoulders,

“Oh I think Meg to be all fabulous and strange, no, no, in a good way! Am I making this worse? Oh gods I am? Someone say something witty and save me”

“Lord Lincoln I do believe I heard someone calling for you? Perhaps you might make your entrance again”

“Thank you Lord Lecter. I did not hear anyone. Oh. Oh I see. Yes, Excuse me!”

He leaves the room and a few minutes later there is a knock to the outer window, the group inside cluster to it, Matthew stands on the flower bed beneath,

“Hello, it is not funny but I cannot make anyone hear. Will you let me in again?”

The group laugh loudly at him and he rolls his eyes and Will goes to re-admit him. Once inside he says,

“hello, and so I make my entrance, and goodly it is for I am met by such greatness and delight that I am almost blinded” 

He makes a deep bow, and whilst still bent he tips his head up and eyes them,

“too much?”

Now there is genuine broad laughter and chatter resumes. Will hands his friend a glass of wine and shakes his head at him with a smile, Matty leans in and whispers,

“My little player has been giving me acting lessons. What say you?”

Will smirks,

“I say leave it to the professionals Matthew!”

...............................

Over the next few days the Lithuanian party is involved in some final detail over the new treaty. The Queen has saved up one or two conditions, or rather Bacon or Cecil have, and the Grand Duke has anticipated some of these, or rather Hannibal has, and presented counter offers.

Some of the members of the Privy Council meet. The Queen meets with her chief advisors. Will does not see Francis at the Palace, but he talks with Matthew and Frederick Chilton who have both seen him. He is keeping away from Court.

Reba comes to see Meg and the children. She is subdued and clearly unhappy and the women of the Essex household do what they can to cheer her. Matthew comes to eat supper with them and the prospect of marriage between him and Lana begins to take a firmer shape. His father and her’s are both happy with the match and Matthew begins to consider what it might be like to be a married man.

Will manages to see Hannibal in private just the once. It is intimate and quiet and filled with passion. The Grand Duke’s party are to leave in less than a week. It is not yet clear whether the Queen will request a formal presence in the Court, so the question hangs over them. Will Hannibal leave with his master or stay as ambassador. And if he does not, shall Will go with him? They have not asked each other yet. There is still time.

……………….

“Will? Is that you? What's that noise?”

Meg struggles to sit up in her bed, Will is standing next to the window that overlooks the front drive,

“There's someone come to the door. One of the servants is talking to them. I heard them knocking on the door from my room”

Meg pulls a shawl round her shoulders and comes to stand behind him. Together they crane to see who it is below. All that's visible are a number of men some still horsed and others dismounted. There's a knock at the door to the bedchamber, Will moves and opens it,

“Maudly? What is it, who has come so late? Is something wrong?”

“My Lord, I'm sorry, it's Lord Crawford, he has a warrant.”

“A warrant? Whatever for?” Meg interrupts, Will looks at her his eyes widening,

“Do you have it or must I come down?”

“Come down Sir, they gave me but a few minutes to wake you. You'd better dress too”

“Alright. Alright then, tell them I shall be only a few moments. Meg look after the children. If you're threatened go either to Dudley or Matthew and his father.”

She looks at him, startled,

“Is it trouble? What will you do?” 

She follows him into Will’s bedchamber where he begins to dress with speed and worry,

“See what's needed and try to answer as best I can” 

he picks up a small wooden box from his bedside and holds the door open before him,

“Come then, let’s be brave about this. It might not be so bad”

They walk quickly down the staircase. At the bottom Lord Crawford and Lord Price are there with a number of armed men. Will steels himself,

“My Lords? Is it so urgent you would rouse us all from our beds?”

Lord Price steps forwards and hands him a large square of parchment,

“We have a warrant your Lordship. I'm sorry for it, but there it is. We're to take you to Tyburn first. And before the Privy Council tomorrow and all your Peers”

Meg gapes at him,

“James! What is this? A trial? Before the Peers? And Tyburn? Do you mean to have Will’s life?”

Will meanwhile has been reading the papers handed him, slowly he lays a hand on Meg’s arm,

“Meg, my love, it's a warrant against treason. It's...”

He takes a steadying breath, he is very shaken by what he reads, slowly he undoes the chain round his neck and hands the ring thereon to Meg,

“Get this to the Queen somehow, she may yet save me. Or give some stay. Maudly will help, maybe through one of her Ladies.”

She takes the ring and chain,

“Alright yes. I'll do that.”

He hands her the wooden box, Lord Crawford steps forwards as though to intercept it, Will looks up at him,

“Letters, my last testament, a note for my wife, would you like to see them?”

He opens the box and holds it out towards Crawford,

“No, I'm sorry, forgive me Lord Essex, we were told you might flee”

“No I shall come with, let me say my goodbyes?”

The two Lords nod, somewhat uncomfortable, they had not expected such quiet domesticity, more a man surrounded by his like in search of treachery,

“Meg sweetheart, letters, for my mother, for the children when they are bigger and might understand. Something for Matthew too. And you. Something for you. The Testament is sound you should have no trouble there, but if you do, well, ask Bacon, he's fond enough of you”

Meg tries hard not to weep as he passes her the box and she clutches at it and at his hands,

“You’ve been the best wife anyone could even dream of, the best. Even if the Queen is foul with me she'd not see you poorly served. I love you Meg. More than I can say”

He pulls her to him in a loose embrace,

“I love you Meg. I love you. Tell Hannibal...”

He pauses, gods, why is it always later than you think?

“Will you tell him I love him. And that I would have found a way? Tell him, please? I know it is a hard thing to ask of you. Please. Tell him to keep out of it. Best that he and the Duke are not involved. Tell him not to come, to Tyburn or the Tower. Promise me you won't let him do anything foolish. Tell him, please?”

“Of course I shall, of course. Oh gods, Will? You are the best of men, the very best”

Lord Price puts a hand to Meg’s arm, they are distant cousins and he is very fond of her, probably why he was sent on this mission. It is Lord Crawford who speaks,

“Come Lord Essex, we must away. You are dressed for it? Yes. Good. Thank you”

Will lets go of Meg and though she tries to clutch at him he shakes his head and lowers it and allows Lord Crawford to take him by the arm and out his home. At the gates he looks back for a moment and can see lights in the downstairs rooms, the glow of torches and lanterns. 

He will never see Essex House again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise no MCD!


	5. And I Have Loved You so Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in some scenes in this chapter. It grew and grew! So I've split it in two! This is still almost 10,000 words. Dammit. Sorry about that! This means there'll be another chapter and then an epilogue. Sorry if you thought it'd be five and done. It'll be six and an epilogue and done.
> 
> Chapter six (or chapter five part b) up either later today or tomorrow. I'm currently in my ten minute break of the day.

“Hannibal? Hannibal? Waken please? Hannibal?”

The young Duke Vilnius grasps Hannibal by the shoulder and gently shakes him, Hannibal opens his eyes and frowns,

“Herralt? What is it? It is not yet dawn, what troubles you?”

“Hannibal, listen to me, Will’s wife has come. She wants to see us”

“What? Now? Is she alone?”

Hannibal pulls himself out of bed and catches up a nightshirt and long robe and throws them both on. Good enough. He follows Herralt out into the darkened corridor,

“Where is she? What did she say?”

“She's with my father. She only said something terrible had come to pass”

“But not the detail of it? Has she the children with her?”

“No but her friend Lana is”

“And nothing more?”

“Not whilst I was there. Father may have the bulk of it by now”

They walk quickly down the corridors of the palace. At the Grand Duke’s rooms Herralt enters first Hannibal following close behind, he hears Meg,

“Did you bring him? Would he come?”

“Meg what is it? What has happened”

Meg almost throws herself at him and he catches her close as she cries openly. Lana stands by wringing her hands. Hannibal looks to her,

“Lana? What occurred?”

“Lord Crawford and Lord Price came with a warrant. They took Will a few hours ago. To Tyburn. He'll go before the Peers today. If it goes badly he could be at the Tower before the week is out”

Meg cries all the harder at Lana’s words, Herralt looks at his father,

“What does that mean?”

“The Tower? It's where they execute high ranking men and women. With what is he charged?”

Lana gulps noisily and can barely speak,

“He's being charged with treason”

Hannibal looks up at her sharply, he still holds Meg close and she cries into his shoulder.

“Against what? Did it say?”

“Some secret confederacy. Harbour to some who plot against the Queen. Abetting a known felon and traitor. It was a long list”

“And who gave evidence against him?”

Lana looks at him, and Herralt shifts and looks to his father, the Grand Duke stiffens and draws in a sharp breath,

“Is this Southampton’s doing?”

Lana nods,

“We cannot say for sure, he was not named. No one was. We might know better after the hearing. But it is not unlikely”

“Even unto his friend’s disgrace and death? I see. Herralt do you know where Lord Lincoln sleeps tonight, is he here? See if he can be got? Hannibal, find me Salisbury as well. And Suffolk and Norfolk. Maybe Salisbury’s boy, Chilton is it? Him too. Lana, Meg who else might speak for him?”

Meg looks up, and lets herself be released,

“Don't ask Lord Chilton or Norfolk, they came to a gathering at the house. There could be a warrant out for them as well.”

“A gathering? Was Will there? At this meeting?”

“No, he wasn't, he was asked a favour and offered it gladly. The asker was kin to me, none of us thought much of it. It was just before Will came back from Kenilworth”

“So they have waited almost a week. I don't like that at all. Hannibal? What say you?”

“I think we could do with Matthew Lord Lincoln, and Lord Salisbury. But keep it to them for now. Until we know some more. Meg, we will find you and Lana breakfast in a little while. Don't be distraught. We told Will he is family now, and you as well.”

“Hannibal, he asked me to tell you not to do anything that might put you or the Grand Duke in jeopardy. He asked you not to do anything foolish. And not to come to either Tyburn or the Tower. They will not treat him kindly. I think he.. I think..”

She breaks off as she starts to cry again much harder, Lana pulls her tight and closes her arms around her stroking her hair and hushing her, she carries on where Meg broke off,

“He would rather you remember him as he was. They may leave him broken. If he is tortured for names or plans. Unless they think they have it all. They may hurt him anyway. You should stay away. Meg sweetest? And the rest?”

Meg nods in her arms, and Lana takes a deep breath,

“He asked us to tell you he loves you. That he would have come if you had asked. I think he would say how sorry he is too. So are we. For you. I'm sorry Hannibal, we both are, for us and you as well”

Hannibal looks at the two women but doesn't say anything. Herralt looks to his father, and the Grand Duke stretches out a hand to Hannibal who takes it and lets himself be pulled into an embrace. Whether he cries or not is hard to know. He leans with his head on the old Duke’s shoulder for a few minutes. There is a long silence punctuated only by Meg’s sobs and Lana’s soft tears and the vacuum of noise that is Hannibal’s grief.

When he stands again he looks as though he has pulled together all the shattered parts of himself and brought them back remade. He looks terrifyingly angry, but his voice is gentle,

“Meg? Thank you. You must know I shall utterly disregard Will’s wishes in this”

The Grand Duke holds up a hand, and Hannibal is about to argue until he says,

“We shall all disregard Will’s wishes. Must I ask again Herralt? Hannibal? Find me these two men. I want to speak to them before they are called to Council. Meg, be seated, both of you, we will feed you and you shall stay with us today. So that you know the working out, yes?”

The two women nod. And Meg begins to gather herself too.

“Thank you. I must get word to his mother and to Dudley”

“Good, we can help with that. Herralt? Find me Katz we shall send him north again, he said he enjoyed the ride, he can enjoy it again. Meg? Anything else you need? Are the children safe?”

“They are with the servants. If there is trouble they know to take them to Dudley or to Matthew’s family. I also have the Queen’s ring. I can't give it to you, you'd be too caught up, but if I can get it to one of Elizabeth’s ladies in waiting then we might get it to the Queen.”

“Who do you trust?”

“Though she is Francis’s wife I trust Reba. She will take it and keep it safe and she is a clever woman. And it may seem sharp but no one would suspect her or keep her from the Queen because she is Francis’s wife”

“That is well be-thought. And what will the ring do?”

Hannibal interrupts,

“It might save him. It means he throws himself on her mercy. That he is begging her for it”

The Grand Duke smiles wryly,

“That is Elizabeth all over, on the one hand she will sign your death warrant, and on the other provide a means by which you save yourself through her largesse. She is a fine politician and a cruel one. Very well. Herralt, send for Lady Southampton if you can. And without her husband knowing. Actually, we might do well to see her when the Council meets. Alright then all?”

Everyone nods and Hannibal kisses Meg hastily and he and Herralt leave the two women with the Grand Duke.

As they walk fast along the corridor Herralt asks,

“Hannibal? Do you have something in mind?”

“If it is Lord Southampton he will sorely regret this betrayal”

“Hannibal, you mustn't just kill him. You won't will you?”

“Herralt, I swear I shall not just do anything”

“Hannibal! Wait for me. I am not reassured, Hannibal!”

The two men almost run down the hallways. Twenty minutes later they have both dressed and collected horses from the royal stables.

“Alright then, I shall fetch Lincoln, and Nottingham his father, yes? He'll be called to the Council. You'll get Salisbury?”

Herralt nods.

“I shall. We’ll meet again. Back with my father?”

“Yes. Let's begin. The sooner that we start the sooner we shall find a way forwards”

……………..

“Your Grace? This is an unexpected call? Is our business not done? I'm sorry, I should offer you something? It is still quite early”

Lord Salisbury looks distractedly round the room, the servants have laid out some meats and bread for breakfast but he was roused from his chamber when Herralt arrived and is not quite following,

“I beg your pardon My Lord, I come on an urgent matter that cannot wait until a more civilised hour. I am sorry for it.”

“Alright then, well, there's a thing indeed. Sit sit, I'll call a servant”

He walks to the open doorway and shouts down the hall,

“Prurnell? Prurnell? Where are you? Please come..”

He looks back at Herralt,

“He is a little deaf, fortunately I have a loud voice! PRURNELL!! Ahh good, thank you. Fetch something for His Grace to drink, and some fruits too or cheese. Something.”

The servant makes haste away, and Salisbury refocuses on Herralt,

“What has happened then to urge such haste?”

“I, well, my father and I need to ask a favour. It concerns Essex. Might I ask you and no shame if you feel you must refuse?”

Lord Salisbury frowns a little and cautiously asks,

“Ask. I'll tell you if it is a yay or nay. And if you should not tell me more”

“Essex has been arrested and accused of treason. There's a meeting of the Privy Council and then before the Peers. We do not ask you to speak for him. We wouldn't interfere that way. But we want someone there to tell us what is said. Would you be willing to bear us news?”

Salisbury chews on his lip,

“Arrested? That is grave indeed. Who brought the charges? No, I expect you won't know.”

He sits and thinks and Herralt keeps quiet. Either the Lord will agree or he will decide it is not appropriate or safe for him to do so,

“You were canny to ask me. I'm not especially one of his close circle. And this recent business might make me seem somewhat hostile to his cause. Have you asked anyone else, or is it better not to say?”

“We don't know if anyone else has been charged. We are asking maybe two others so that we might get a rounded picture of what occurs? From different standing, do you see?”

“Yes I understand. Smart of you. Alright. I expect the call will come later this morning. I suppose we might be done by afternoon. I'll come then. To the Grand Duke’s rooms in the Palace?”

“Yes. Please. Thank you. We're very grateful. And we always remember what is done well for us”

Lord Salisbury shrugs,

“You may not like me half as well if I bring bad tidings. But let's see. Will you stay and eat a little?”

“A quick bite thank you. I am half starved from the tiredness and the ride”

“Good then, we might even have the messenger come and you'll have something sooner to report”

………………..

“Hello my Lord Lecter? This seems an unlikely call? And at this hour? What's afoot”

“Matthew, you must dress, Will has been arrested and charged with treason. We need your help. Meg has come to the palace with Lana. They need you too. Shall you come?”

Matthew stands and opens and then closes his mouth a few times,

“Whatever I thought you might say it was not this. Wait I must speak to my father. Can you hold for a few minutes!?”

Hannibal nods and Matthew leaves the room clearly shocked and not yet quite himself. But he comes back in ten minutes and is dressed.

“I've told father, he thinks he knows what it's about. He went to a meeting recently, damn it. But he's not been served. Maybe he shall be. Come on. We've not heard anything? Where is he taken?”

“Tyburn. And to the Parliament and the Peers later on, maybe before the Privy Council too.”

“Dammit! Who can have parlayed such a thing? Gods. Wait. Oh no. Oh. God. By our lady! You don't think? Oh no…..”

He almost sinks to his knees and instead clasps his hands to his thighs bent over, trying to pull in breath,

“The utter bastard. The snivelling shit faced groping bastard. I shall kill him for this. If this is Francis? I shall kill him. How could he. Fuck and damn and everything in between. Bastard”

Hannibal regards him,

“You think it possible then?”

“Oh he’ll repent of it soon. Act in haste and then be all regret. But it'll be too fucking late. Oh god. I shall kill him”

“I believe I might help you”

“Gods Hannibal. I'm sorry. Fuck. Come on, shall I come with you now? What would you have me do?”

“The Grand Duke has some plans, I have others too. We’ll need you to go to the meeting of the Peers. Are you on the Council?”

“No, but my father and my uncle are. I can speak to them. What do you need? What is said?”

Hannibal nods,

“Exactly so. Will you come?”

………………..

Will looks out of the barred cell into which he has been thrown. He's nothing broken yet and he has not been badly mauled. Just handled roughly and with no thought. He is frightened but determined. This must be borne. On the ride no one had been willing to say more, but it seems there is no one else accused with him, which he thinks is something. But he is wondering now who landed him here.

He sits on the floor in one corner and leans his head back. He might snatch some moments sleep. The thought of coming before the Privy Council and then the Peers is terrible but he must do his best. And maybe the Queen? Well, maybe, and maybe not. She is capricious. He tries hard not to think of Meg or Hannibal or the children to whom he had not the time to say farewell. 

Gods but this is bad? And surely he has not done so badly? By anyone let alone the Queen? Oh his friends will be so mad. But what's the use in that. They should stay safely away. They should all stay away. He closes his eyes and tries not to cry. Oh his mother. Matthew. The various nobles and lords who are friends or kin. Oh gods. Oh Hannibal.

………………

The Grand Duke thanks the servants who have brought them food and drink and gives them each a small gold coin. They smile gratefully and depart,

“So, we are a little wiser then. Lord Lincoln, Matthew if you will permit me, thank you, I have had some small reports let me tell you what I now know”

The small group look to him, for all his sardonic wit and humour it is moments such as these when you can see the power wielded by the man,

“Will is accused alone, there are three main charges, but we shall not concern ourselves with these. No accuser has been named but it is telling that Lord Southampton did not attend the Council meeting. No one opposed the motion to bring the case before the Peers. So that will go forwards this afternoon. No one reports why it is being done in such haste. Indeed no one seems to know. The Queen said almost nothing just looked all icy calm and fury. Will looked alright. No torture has been done to him as yet. That may be down to whether he shall confess or not”

Meg groans,

“What if he doesn't? What will they do?”

The Grand Duke looks to Matthew who sadly says,

“Something small to begin with, but usually? In treason? The rack”

They are quiet then, the Grand Duke takes a deep breath, and lets it go,

“So, this afternoon, Herralt have you found Lady Southampton?”

“Yes, I went to the house and spoke to her briefly. I simply asked her to come this afternoon. She was curious but not afraid or upset”

Meg sniffs,

“She doesn't know then? I suppose I am glad of that. Was Francis there?”

Matthew looks at Meg,

“I think you're right, she doesn't know. This will be a bad shock. But we do not know for sure.. and if he was not there?”

Everyone looks at him, then Matthew says,

“I know, I know. But we've been friends and playmates since we were small. I hate this. I hate it. How could he?”

Herralt lays a hand on Matthews arm,

“None of us want to even give voice to his reasons. As if that could make them valid. If it is Lord Southampton, well, he has done a mighty wrong. And he shall pay”

Matthew looks around the room,

“If we know it to be him, how shall we make him pay. I'd like to kill him. I reason I am not the only one.”

“If he has betrayed his friend for naught but jealousy and petty resentment he shall pay. Dearly. He has been brutal and he shall be brutally served.”

Meg narrows her eyes at the Grand Duke,

“You do mean to kill him don't you? If we know for sure?”

“My dear, doing bad things to bad people makes us feel good. I am not immune. Yes. He shall be dead by our hands. But I at least hope to make his death useful. We shall wait to hear from Lady Southampton and from the session of the Peers. I am not hungry but we must eat. Come. Let's do that. I have the inklings of a plan. Hannibal? I think you do too? We should compare our ideas, yes?”

Hannibal nods, and as everyone slowly starts to help themselves from the food the Grand Duke and he put their heads together.

……………..

In the afternoon a servant brings word that the Parliament of Peers is meeting, Matthew Lord Lincoln, and Lord Salisbury have both gone to the session. It's reported that Francis Lord Southampton too is there. There is a knock at the door to the Grand Duke’s rooms,

“Your Grace, if it pleases you, I have Lady Southampton here, she says you asked her please to call?”

The Duke smiles at the servant,

“Please ask her in. Lady Southampton? I am glad to meet you. I have heard of you from your friends. Indeed some of them are here”

Reba looks around the room and sees Meg and Lana, she does not know any of the men, except Herralt Lord Vilnius who had come to her that morning.

“Your Grace, I am glad to be of help, your son did not go into much detail but that could I come? Meg, Lana, what is it? Have you been crying?”

Meg stands and comes close to Reba searching out her face,

“Tell me Reba that you do not know”

“That I do not know what? What has happened?”

“Tell me Reba. That you know nothing”

Reba looks at the other people in the room, the stern and unhappy faces,

“Meg, you are frightening me. What do I not know? Will someone tell me?”

Hannibal steps forwards, they have not met before but he feels he knows her from all that both Meg and Will have said,

“I am Hannibal Lecter, Count to the Grand Duchy. I am a friend of Will’s”

Reba looks at him and drops a small curtsy,

“My Lord? I have heard Meg and Will speak of you. I am glad to make your acquaintance. Will you say what has happened? Where is Will?”

She looks back to Meg sharply,

“Meg? Where is Will? Is this about Will? For gods sake. What has happened?”

Hannibal regards her, either she is a fine actor or she does not know,

“Will has been accused of treason. He is before the Peers as we speak. You did not know he would be arrested?”

“What!! How could I know such a thing? I am not so intimate with the Court and all…”

She stops,

“Oh god. I did not know. Oh gods. Oh no.”

She sinks down to the floor and puts her head in her hands and cries. The others let her work it through a little and Lana lays a hand to her shoulder,

“Get up Reba. No one is blaming you. Indeed we do not yet know the truth of it”

“But you think Francis? Of course you do. And so you should. Gods. He is a reckless righteous twitchy man. And oh god. To Will? Really? Oh god. If they will execute him? Has he not thought? God. Can I do anything? What can I do. Oh hell and damnation and Christ’s wounds. Why would he? Oh gods”

Lana guides her to sit in another chair, wordlessly Hannibal hands her a handkerchief, she gulps a thank you to him.

“Meg has something else to ask you. You can say no. Whether it is Francis or not who has brought Will low we would ask you. Meg trusts you, and so do we”

Reba looks at Hannibal,

“Do you? Gods I would not. I am a poor friend that did not see this madness sooner. What would you have me do Meg? I shall if I can?”

“Will gave me a ring, it is the Queen’s. She gave it him after they saved Cadiz. It is a message, for her to extend a hand to save him. We don't know if it will work but it is better than no chance at all. Will you take it?”

Reba nods,

“Tomorrow morning. I shall see the Queen’s lady of the bedchamber, she's my aunt. She could get it to the Queen. Does it need a message?”

“Just the ring. Are you sure Reba. It would mark you out, Francis would..”

Reba interrupts her,

“I do not care at all what Francis might think. I shall take it and am grateful that you trust me still. I am more sorry than I can say. And sickened too”

The Grand Duke stands and moves towards her, with a hand outstretched, she looks at him and takes it, he smiles down at her,

“You are a good friend. If you have any fear come back to us. We will take care of you. Yes?”

She nods, then shakes her head in sorrow and releases his hand,

“Thank you. I am sickened. I don't know where Francis is. If I get word I shall let you know. I am under no illusions. If he has done this? If he has? I know it shall not go well. And he will deserve it too”

She stands and Meg carefully gives her the ring wrapped in a small scrap of silk,

“Be careful Reba. We don't want to lose you as well”

Meg kisses her then and Reba looks like she might cry anew. She ducks her head and makes for the door, Hannibal holds it open for her, she nods at him, but nothing more.

When she is gone Meg looks to the others,

“Of course, if Francis finds out and tries to prevent her we will have our answer shan't we?”

……………..

Late in the afternoon Lord Salisbury and Matthew arrive. They are both ashen and have to sit for a few minutes before either of them can speak, Matthew starts though,

“It is bad. The charges were read. No confession has been sought or made. Will was there. He looked tired but he answered well. He could not name any conspirators because there was no conspiracy that he was a part of that would mean he could. Everyone understood that. The meat of it is poor. But damnable. And the lawyers? Well. The man acting for Will was fine, he pushed for the name of those who'd made the accusation...”

Salisbury interrupts,

“The long and the short is that we do not know who is behind this. Francis Southampton was there but did not speak. There is a stay until tomorrow when witnesses shall be called. No names as yet. Will shall be in Tyburn tonight. That is the whole of it”

Hannibal nods,

“Very well. We can hope for nothing through the trial I think. We have two avenues. Reba has the Queen's ring and may get it to her tomorrow. And we have the shape of things if we get as far as the Tower. My Lords, you may prefer not to know our thoughts?”

Matthew and Lord Salisbury look at each other and Matthew speaks first,

“What ever it is I am in. My father too. He was shocked this afternoon. Salisbury? What say you?”

“I'm in. And if it be my undoing it shall feel like I made a noble effort for a righteous cause. My boy too. He can help”

Hannibal nods,

“Good. We need maybe two more. Do either of you know any Lords who are especially tall or broad”

Matthew laughs in reply, and it's the first note of humour they have heard for hours,

“Northumberland! He's a giant! And Suffolk’s boy is tall and broad. Why so?”

“I want access to a crowd. Or some to fill one”

“Oh, well, then”

Matthew goes a little pink,

“I have a good friend in the players guild, if it's a crowd you need I can manage that. Especially if they might be paid for it?”

The Grand Duke nods,

“Let me know the going rate and it shall be done. Hannibal? Alright?”

“Yes Your Grace. Thank you. Meg? Shall you try to see Will? It would be useful later if you set a precedent?”

Meg frowns a little but agrees,

“I can try. I think they will not let me.”

“It's the trying that is important, Lana will you go with her. Both of you would be better”

The two women look at each other and back to Hannibal and nod agreement.

……………….

That evening Reba, Lady Southampton sits in the shade of her garden. There is a low growing apple tree under which there is an old bench. She has taken her meal there and now sits nursing a cup of honeyed wine. Looking down across the lawn she takes a small pleasure in the flower beds, the herbal pottager, the vegetables grown neatly. It has the feel more of a cottage garden than of a London house. It suits her well. Of course there is a gardener and a boy to help but she spends time out doors regularly.

Her husband finds her there as the shadows of the evening lengthen.

“Reba? Why are you outside still? Madchen says you have been out here all afternoon and evening. What are you about?”

She doesn't look to him, rather she looks into the bottom of her cup as if some future yet unknown might be discerned there, her voice is somewhat hollow when she speaks,

“Hello Francis. What have you been about? I have not known your place today or yesterday, are you well?”

“Yes, I am well. Why do you ask me so?”

“I wondered is all. How has your day been?”

“Oh, the usual run of things. Time at the palace, an opportunity to discuss and meet with friends. I saw Matthew, he seems alright.”

She looks up at him then,

“Nothing then to remark or mind?”

“Reba? What is this, what do you mean? Perhaps I should ask what you've been doing?”

“Yes. Yes you should ask me. Shall I tell you then?”

He looks at her with some annoyance,

“Go on then if you have something to say”

“I've been with our friends. I've been with some of the people who care most about us in the world. I've been with people who love us, me and you. Who love us. And do you know what I found out? Shall I tell you?”

Francis shifts where he stands,

“What ever you've been told is not the truth of things. You don't know the whole st…”

“Be quiet Francis. Don't lie to me by commission too, you've already lied by omission. Perhaps I should not be surprised. What my friends told me was that you might possibly have sold one of us for thirty pieces of silver. You are a Judas. Did you kiss Will too? At the gathering of the Peers in Parliament? Did you smile at your friend like Brutus as you stabbed him in the back? Did you?”

Francis shifts again as he stands, his chin goes up in defiance but she hasn't finished,

“What was it then? Were you jealous? Did Will love someone else too well and they were bold enough to love him back? With a whole heart and no mean spirit? Is that it? Or was it just that he wouldn't be told by you? Or that he might leave you here when he had better terms elsewhere. Is that it? Was it that he was happy and you are not and have not the heart or mind for joy? Did he laugh whilst you could only scowl? Did he offer help and you despised his kindness? Did he accept your apology with grace and love and you had only an empty space inside your chest? You had better tell me Francis. Everyone shall ask”

“You don't understand”

“You're right. I don't. So you had better find a way to tell me, to help me understand? Or does that not matter to you otherwise? Maybe you are discarding all of us?”

“Reba” he sighs with a frown on his face, he'd hoped at least that she would hear him out, with sympathy or loving feeling, but no she is turned against him too. By their friends as she has called them.

“Listen Reba, Will has done some stupid things of late, I was simply asked if some of those things were merely rumour or were true. I just confirmed what was already known or hinted at”

She looks at him,

“Do go on, I am still waiting to hear how you feel about your closest friend now being held in Tyburn in the midst of the trial that could see him dead. How do you feel Francis? Really? Tell me that. Because shall I tell you how Meg is? Or Lana and Matthew if that would be easier to hear? Shall I tell you how the children do without their father? And what of his mother? And Dudley besides? I could speak of any of them. What would you?”

“I would rather you speak no further of things you cannot understand”

“Oh that is fine. That I cannot understand! Oh Francis, listen to yourself? A betrayer is a man who lies. Lies to himself about what he has done, to others too. You have lied. To yourself. I expect you can manage to run up a series of reasons why you ought to have behaved as you have. Perhaps you will give yourself a sweet hearing. But listen to me now. Will might well be dead in a few days time. And how will you feel then? Oh maybe not at first. But in a week. Or two. Or a month. A year? How will you feel?”

“How will I feel?”

He almost shouts at her,

“I will feel vindicated! Justified! If he is executed then it will be because he deserves it!”

Reba stands and looks at him cooly,

“I hear these words come out your mouth and I do not think you know what you say. Can you not hear yourself Francis? Will is your friend. Your beloved friend. If the Queen shall not save him what then? You won't be able to stick his head back atop his neck. It will be too late for your regrets. And I know somehow even in that it shall not be your fault.”

Francis still looks at her,

“What do you mean about the Queen?”

Reba pauses, she may have said too much,

“It is she who can pardon him is it not? That’s in her gift alone”

“Smoothly done my wife, but that's not what you meant. Tell me now”

He grabs her wrist and holds it tight,

“Francis let go. Do you want to hurt me too?”

“Tell. Me. What. You. Meant”

“It was nothing, just a passing comment. Please let me go”

“Reba. I am still your husband. Tell me now”

“There is nothing to tell”

She draws her lips together in a narrow line as though to seal them tight. Francis looks at her with a mix of loathing and fear,

“You shall come inside. And stay there. Until you see fit to treat me as you should”

“No Francis! No. That's not fair. Francis!”

But her husband is adamant and he pulls her inside and locks her into one of the inner rooms where there is no window only a small grill to the outside.

………………..

In the morning none of them have really slept well. Herralt has doubled up with his father and Meg and Lana used his room. Matthew has slept on some friend's floor. Lord Salisbury had gone back to his London house though he is returned again for breakfast.

“Matthew if you would, might you hang around the main receiving hall, see if Reba comes this morning? Ask her aunt? You know her”

Matthew nods and taking a ripened apple from a plate, he leaves them behind.

“Salisbury, if you would can you find out if Will shall be taken to the Tower after today or if we have until tomorrow at least? In case.”

He's gone quickly too. The Grand Duke turns to Meg,

“Did you get to Tyburn? Would they let you in?”

“We went. There was much commotion. We were let through the first gate and the second. But we were stopped there. The captain of the guard was furious someone had let us thus far. I begged. I am not ashamed. In the end he took a message to Will and brought one back. He said he loved us all, and still to stay out of harm’s reach. I said we loved him. That was all. Was that right?”

Hannibal smiles at her,

“That is perfect. You have done well. Now I want to ask you something else. Has Will had anything to do with any of the companies of men at either the Tower or Tyburn, in the Queen’s guard or amongst Cecil’s men?”

She frowns a little,

“Well of course Lord Price who came the other night, he is family to me, and Lord Crawford who was with him. But I don't know so many of the others.”

“Would Lord Price speak with me do you think?”

“I don't know. I can but ask can't I? Shall I do that now, or Lana could you go?”

Lana agrees and she too is dispatched.

“What now my Lords?”

“Now we must wait for the first news to come back to us. I want to know when Will is to be taken to the Tower. I have little doubt but that he shall be. Hannibal, you agree?”

“I do agree. Meg, it is good we have sent Lana away, though I trust her as you do. We want to ask you if you can do something possibly very deadly and dangerous. If you're caught it will probably mean your death as well. Are you willing?”

“Is there a chance it could save Will?”

The three men, Herralt, the Grand Duke and Hannibal nod at her seriously,

“Then I'll do it. Anything. What have you thought of?”

………………..

Late in the morning Matthew comes back looking shaken and angry, when he throws himself into a chair in the Grand Duke’s rooms Herralt presses a glass of wine on him. When he has pretty well up ended it they ask him,

“Matthew? What happened?”

“I went to the Court, nothing much was happening. You'd expect it, your party is due to leave in three days time, talk of the banquet tomorrow, there is this matter to exercise everyone. So really it was just some domestic things before Her Majesty. Bacon was there but not Cecil.”

“And Reba”

“Did not come. At first I was angry and then I asked her aunt if she had heard word. She told me that Francis had come early to say Reba was taken ill and could not be expected”

“Taken ill?”

“Oh, I haven't finished. I went to their house. The servant who answered, Madchen, was very scared. He would not admit me. It seems Francis can be free with his fists if he is displeased, oh not Reba, just the servants. Anyway, he would not let me pass. So I walked around the house, you'd have been proud of me, I hissed at every door and window and grill I passed. I found Reba. Francis locked her in.”

“And the ring?”

“He took it from her. He remembered about it and discovered it. She had worn it round her neck. He broke the chain. Even in the dim light I could see the mark on her neck. I couldn't get her out. I went back to ask the servants. But Francis was not there and they were still too scared to help.”

The men look angry and Meg resigned,

“Well, that finishes all of our wondering doesn't it? Not only would he betray Will he would see any hope denied him. I am out of patience and love for him. He has betrayed us all.”

“Now we wait for Salisbury.”  
……………….

Waiting is an onerous thing. It would seem a time to rest and be at leisure, but all the tension wears you down. All the anxiety frays your edges. All the silence seems waiting to be broken by a scream and not simply full of depth. But they have to wait.

When Salisbury arrives he cuts to the point again,

“They've already convened. I must go back, Matthew you should come with me. They have called a few witnesses. I have the names, none known to me except for Lord Southampton, he is called. They will get through this fast. They have not broken a confession though Will was looking the worse for wear and very tired and ill. But he managed to speak with some stamina again. He is not broken quite yet”

They exchange grim looks and Matthew leaves once again with him.

Hannibal looks to Meg,

“We’re waiting now for Lana and your cousin? Is Lord Price a cousin? Or just something of the sort?”

“Some relation. I do not know. But we are fond. What else can we do?”

“I want you to get the clothes Will wore when he dressed as your cousin, and the hair piece and a veil, if you have a dark cloak to go over all for mourning that is good as well. Alright? Will you fetch it after Price has been and gone?”

Meg nods, she knows the plan. It is risky. But better than no plan at all.

…………….

When Lord Price has been and gone, and Meg has left with Lana, and Matthew and Lord Salisbury are not yet returned Herralt, Hannibal and the Grand Duke are left alone. They switch to Lithuanian.

“She does not baulk at killing him. I had wondered if she might be too soft?”

“No Herralt, she is a fierce one, Will chose very well. She is brave too. She'll see her part through”

“If all parts come together it is a good plan. Not without its risks but..”

“What is life without some risks? It is the prospect of death that drives us on to greatness. I think we shall prevail.”

“Hannibal, shall you mind that you won't actually be the one to kill him?”

“I would prefer it to be by my hand, but he shall have no doubt that it is I who have come for him. When the others return we will have to move fast. We have a dinner tomorrow night, then loading and fixing the next. In theory we should be under sail three days at most if the wind is right. And this must all be resolved by then”

The other men nod. They are counting down.

……………..

Matthew and Herralt and a third man confer quietly. Salisbury has gone a nasty shade of purple he is so choleric. His son, Frederick Lord Chilton, less purple but angry also sits besides him. Lord Nottingham, Matthew’s father has come. Lord Dudley, Will’s step-father has come. Clearly exhausted from a long ride. His feet rest in a bowl of warmed water. He looks as though he wishes all of him were. Lord Northumberland reputed to be the tallest man in the land has come as well. As well as one or two others. The Grand Duke looks them over,

“Thank you all for coming! Thank you. What we know now is that Essex, Will, shall be seen before the Parliament a final time tomorrow afternoon. There has to be time for more of the Lords to come from further afield. He will be found guilty and will be taken to the Tower. Because of the banquet tomorrow night we reckon the execution will be fixed for the morning after. We need all your help. You will forgive us if we don't tell everyone everything. That way none of you can be squeezed. I am sure you realise that by acting in this way we are absolutely flouting the authority of the Queen and her Parliament. In effect it could be called an act of war. However we think of it as an act of love”

The men listen to him intently,

“I am not a man given to romantic whim. But I choose not to stand by while someone who is a friend or family to each one of us is falsely charged. It is not my business? Well, I could argue that to myself all the way home. Who is he to me? Well he is kin now. He is our friend. Our beloved. And gods we shall move mountains to save him. Yes?”

Everyone nods, the speech seeps into their hearts and works on their courage and steadfastness, nourishing them.

“Very well then. This is how it shall all fall out…”

………………

Francis sits under the apple tree where Reba sat only the night before. He has a hand bell beside him, just to call for more refreshment if required. He feels a sort of sordid numbness. It has all come about so fast. When Cecil first spoke with him he had imagined some accusations, some arguments, something he could step in and save Will from. He had reckoned he might be a hero to them all. Now, if Reba is to be believed, he is despised. This has not gone how he had meant it to at all.

From his pocket he pulls out the Queen’s ring. How stupid of Meg to trust it to a woman. How very foolish of her to give it to Reba of all people. Reba is still shut in. She's been given food and water and a pail for slops, he is not a cruel man. Or so he believes. He looks up at the tree, the shadowy branches like a net for his soul and his fleeting dreams of Will. He is filled up with ‘if only this, if only that’. He picks up the bell and absentmindedly rings it, maybe a glass of something?

When the servant comes out Francis asks for mead, an apple and some cheese. His servant nods and beats a hasty retreat still mindful of the anger simmering just below the surface. He comes back quickly with a glass, a small flagon of mead and the fruit and cheese. Francis eats steadily and drinks his fill. He sighs a few times. The heat of the day has been tiring, he undoes the strings of his ruff and loosens them.

Suddenly he is affected by a wave of great dizziness and darkness, as he stands he topples over the tray and food and drink, and he knows little more.

…………………

When he awakes Francis is gagged and his wrists and ankles seem tied as well. There is some dark material pulled over his head. He feels sick. And hopes he won't be because he would choke then on his own vomit. Even in this state he can hear voices. At first he doesn't understand and thinks that whatever dosed him has left him still woozy. Then, with a horrible dawning realisation he realises it's because the voices he can hear are not speaking in English. 

Someone pulls off the hood. Maybe he shifted and gave it away that he was awake. He blinks hazily in the dim light. Evening then? Or morning? He feels woozier now. As though everything moved. It does. He's on a ship. Oh gods. He is on a ship. Are they still in port? He looks up at the people all round, six men. Three of whom he knows. The Grand Duke, Herralt his son, Count Lecter. He stretches at his bindings. They are quite tight.

The Grand Duke smiles at him,

“Well then, our guest is awake. That's good. I'd much rather he knows where he is and with whom. And why. Though perhaps he can guess the last. What do you think Herralt, can he guess?”

“I would say so father. He should be so minded. He is not a dull fellow by all accounts. I think he wants to say something?”

Hannibal steps up to him and as he begins to undo the knots of the tied gag he says,

“You may shout if you think it will bring help. It won't. But you should feel you tried. We’ll hear anything you have to say. No one will miss you at home. Reba is still locked in. The servants know to keep her safe. Lord Cecil thinks you coward for staying away from the verdict today, that's already been whispered about around the Court and Parliament. Lord Bacon the same, there's a rumour too that you dropped Will in it to prevent him from informing on you. That yours is a double hand. The ring has been returned to Meg, she will pass it to Will if she gets a chance. She thinks it likely otherwise he will plead for you. The very man you so condemn would plead your case. How does that feel My Lord?”

Francis says nothing as Hannibal releases the last of the gag and eases it from his mouth. Hannibal offers him water and feeds it to him through a tipped cup. When Francis has swallowed half of it,

“It doesn't matter if you kill me, it is too late for Will. They'll have his head tomorrow”

The Grand Duke smiles again,

“You'd think so wouldn't you? In fact you planned so. But it won't be Will with his head to the block Francis. First of all though we're going to give you a nice hair cut. Dr Du Maurier?”

From behind and out of Francis’s line of sight comes a man dressed in dapper clothes, he holds a basin and some soap and a sharp blade,

“Now Monsieur I have a steady hand. We shall take this beard from you, yes? And then your hair. They do not want anything in the way. Will you keep still? Or must you be restrained?”

Francis shudders but in the end opts not to have his throat cut then and there. It takes perhaps an hour all told and Francis’s hair and beard are all shorn away. He looks smaller, slightly bloodied and much defeated. The Grand Duke smiles again, he is all smiles at this outworking.

“That's all to the good. Very nice. We’ll keep you safe today. We want to make sure your legal matters and affairs are all in order. You're also going to write two letters; one for the Queen and one for Reba”

“And if I wont?”

The Grand Duke tuts.

“Which is your writing hand? The left? Very well”

Hannibal steps in and without any preparation or warning breaks the smallest finger of Francis’s right hand. He screams and retches from the pain and suddenness of it. The Grand Duke continues,

“You see Lord Southampton, when Essex comes to the block it is expected he might be a little knocked about, bloodied, broken and bent. So we feel no need to hold back in any way. Do you understand? And our helpful barber-surgeon can keep you either awake or asleep at our pleasure.”

“Gods. You're animals. Savages!”

Hannibal smiles,

“You flatter me”

And breaks a second finger. Francis almost faints from the sudden pain.

………………

 

When Parliament meets in the late morning Lord Cecil is disappointed to see that Lord Southampton has not come. He had hoped for better things of Francis Dolarhyde. When he sees Lord Bacon they gravitate together amongst the other Peers waiting for admittance to the chamber. 

“Southampton then. What say you?”

“The rumour is that he is reluctant to bear witness to the verdict. Or that he fears incrimination too”

“I heard the same. I am disappointed, but perhaps not surprised. There is some discontent at the speed and paucity of the process. But that is perhaps also not surprising ehh?”

“Dudley is come. He looks like thunder and has some friends gathered to him. But he is not forbid. Nor is he likely to disrupt proceedings. It has taken some time for him to be allowed near the Court again, I doubt he'll jeopardise his return”

“Have we a confession?”

“No. I decided against. The evidence is enough and I was more concerned that his appearance broken would protract the hearings. Unbroken helps convey the message that we are assured.”

“It's a good argument. We shall spread it abroad yes?”

“I already have it planted in one or two ears”

“To the Tower then?”

“Yes. Later. Everyone shall want to be finished in time for the farewell banquet for the Grand Duke and his party. We’ll get him away then and set the time for the morrow. In the mid morning I had thought?”

“Enough to bear witness but not enough to cause a fuss? Some shall still be abed after tonight's revelling also. What of The Grand Duke’s men? Some of them had contact with Essex have they expressed concern?”

“Only Herralt, the young Duke, he caught up to me yesterday and said he had just heard. He was upset and shocked. But polite about it. He seemed surprised there'd be a trial even if we were so sure.”

“They are not so civilised as they would have us all believe. And the Count?”

“There is rumour still about the cousin. She is a ward of Essex I believe, I think he has pursued the suit. He may hope to see Essex to get some papers signed. Can we manage that?”

“He seems not to be a squeamish man. If he comes with papers today we might set him before Essex to sign. It would also show them that we treat our traitors well! And in good order, yes? It could send a powerful message.”

“I like your manner of thinking. Very well then. I'll send a servant to the Grand Duke’s quarters. Late this afternoon? And now we should apart. There are proceedings still.”

The two men separate and mix amongst the ever growing throng. As many Peers as could be gathered at the notice and some who have not been seen for a while in Parliament. Essex seems to have more friends than he had known. Or more who would be glad to see him fall.

…………………

All around Greenwich Palace efforts are being made to decorate the place ready for the departure banquet of the Lithuanian party. They have made themselves popular with their ready presents and they have entertained enough that they are popular and have made a wide friendship amongst the Court. The young Duke is seen around the place, the Grand Duke too is seen in the latter part of the afternoon and eventually the Count arrives at one of the Privy Council rooms. He is shown in by a servant.

“Lord Lecter, I'm grateful you have come. I realise you must be busy with making ready for your leaving. Thank you for making the time”

“My Lord it is no hardship. I am glad we have at least some time to have some brief words. I thank you too for your indulgence. I have been to see Lady Essex and she has given me papers for her cousin. She is ward to the Earl, do you foresee any problem with it?”

“Did Lady Essex give you any word for her husband?”

Hannibal shakes his head,

“Nothing in writing. Nor any gift besides. She was somewhat distraught. It is not so surprising maybe. But we should not speak of it. It is not our business. I'd not be here except for the girl. She is a lovely surprise, I had not thought that such sweetness nor marriage might be something to find me out at this late stage. But so it is. Love has found me out.”

Cecil smiles at his words, poetic and with an air of romance too.

“And she will travel with you? It makes some sense.”

“The idea is she shall have some time to consider if she can manage in such an out of the way place. I seek permission from Lord Essex to take her hence. If it comes to marriage, which I hope for, I think the allowance will rest with Lord Leicester. Is that how these things work here?”

“Essex’s boy is too young yet so yes his step-father. Have you spoke with Dudley? Ahh, he is a friend to you is he not”

Hannibal smiles at Lord Cecil,

“He is. I've mentioned it to him. He was with Lady Essex when we met. His wife is not come but her Ladyship and the children I think will away to Kenilworth perhaps with Lady Lana when this business is all done”

It's the first direct reference they've made to the reason why they must have Will’s signature in the matter in this way.

“Lord Lecter if you have any influence with Lady Essex you should encourage her not to come tomorrow. I might manage to get her in to say her goodbyes first thing, but she should not stay to see him off.”

Hannibal looks at him with no presence of any feeling on his face,

“I can make the suggestion but I think she is a headstrong woman. Different to her cousin who is all sweetness and soft manners”

He deliberately lets his face soften at her mention, and it is not even such a play to the feeling of Lord Cecil.

“Well thank you for trying. I expect Lord Lincoln would accompany her, if he were asked. Yes. Perhaps I can get a message to him. I anticipate he'll be here tonight.”

He looks distracted for a moment, then shakes himself a little and focuses again on Hannibal. 

“So. Yes. If you'd come with me I'll take you to see Essex, some good may come of these few days after all.”

Hannibal follows him through several doors and waiting rooms until he is brought into a small chamber. Will is there, seated and with his wrists bound, looking grubby, tired and worn down. Nothing shows on Hannibal’s face. But he turns to Cecil,

‘He’ll need his hands to write. Will you see it so? Might I speak with him privately about the matter. We have not spoke much of it before. There was no need. I feel I must urge my sincerity on him?”

Cecil gestures to one of the guards to loosen Will’s hands. And directs the two men out.

“I can give you maybe a few minutes, will that serve?”

“I'm grateful, thank you”

When Cecil has gone and shut the door behind him Hannibal moves closer to Will and strokes a hand through his hair and down his face.

“Oh my Will. My love”

He leans forward and kisses Will gently. Will closes his eyes and sighs into it,

“I should have known you'd want to have the last word. You should not have come”

Hannibal continues to kiss his face and ignores everything Will says.

“But I am glad you have. Don't come tomorrow though. They shall shave my head and leave me blooded. And tonight there will be some bruises and some fists. I have no doubt. The Tower is not a friendly place. Don't come Hannibal, please. Let this be a happy parting”

“Will, I have no intention of any parting. Now I need you to sign something for me, here.”

Hannibal removes the parchment from his doublet and gestures to the ink and quill on a side table.

“What is it Hannibal? Have you seen Meg?”

“She sends you love, as does Matthew and others too as well. Dudley is come. Meg shall go to Kenilworth with them and take the children after tomorrow”

“Hannibal please, don't let Meg come. I can manage for myself but not for her too. Please”

“Sign the papers Will”

Will reads the papers then, and then again and looks at Hannibal in some confusion,

“What is this? Hannibal? What is this? I don't understand”

“Will, my sweet, you do not need to understand yet. Just be assured. This is not the end”

“Hannibal? Death comes as the end. There is no escaping it”

“In time Will. But not this time. And now I should go so Cecil does not have to come and find me.”

He rolls up the papers,

“Thank you for this. Be of some strength Will. You are well loved. I'll kiss you once for Meg, but the rest is all for me”

He bends again and Will lifts his face to be kissed. Hannibal strokes his face tenderly and smiles. And is gone.

………………..


	6. Delighting in Your Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are very fond of Francis, I should warn you, it does not go well for him.
> 
> This is the age of Elizabeth I, executions are not a pretty thing. Are they ever so? 
> 
> So, warnings for some violence and other nsfw things.

Left alone Will waits for either Cecil or the guards to return. Has it been good to see Hannibal? Good? No. Not good. Maybe essential, maybe life and love affirming, maybe everything he could hope for telescoped into a few short moments. Maybe he can't save himself then. Maybe this is well. He has had this. And it is perfect. Beautiful. He closes his eyes remembering the touch of Hannibal's lips and hands. And like once before he hopes.

When the door finally opens it is Cecil and a larger party of guards.

“Thank you for your cooperation Lord Essex. It will go better for you if you work with us and not against.”

Will blinks at him, how can there be anything better in all this? He makes a small breathy sound of irritation, but his words are mild,

“Thank you for letting the Count come. I'm glad to have been able to help. I'm sorry not to see her again, Meg’s cousin. She has been a good girl and Meg loves her dearly. I hope she shall find happiness with the Count. Dudley respects and likes him and I've seen only good things of him whilst they've all been here. Do you think him kind?”

Cecil considers for a moment,

“I had not given it much thought, but if it will give you comfort, well, when he spoke of her there was a tenderness and loving quality to his words. His whole demeanour changed. He has the look and bearing of a proud and self-contained man, but when his thoughts strayed far from here he looked content. As though he had been made whole. I think he will do well by her”

“Thank you. It is kind of you to say. Shall we go now? Am I to the Tower tonight?”

“Yes Essex. I have given orders that you are not to be hurt or humbled. You'll be shorn but that is only custom and not to humiliate you in any way.”

“I understand. I've had these curls a long time. My mother is always saying I should have them cut. Do you know if she is come?”

“Dudley is come. I think that Lady Leicester stayed at home. It's better that way. The axe is not a way to remember one you love. I suggested to Lord Lecter that Lady Essex might come first thing tomorrow, perhaps with her cousin or a friend. You may have some goodbyes.”

Will nods,

“May I ask of you one favour? Will you get her away before I'm at the scaffold? Please?”

Cecil takes a deep breath,

“That is not so much to ask. I'll see it so. If she be there.”

“Thank you My Lord. You have been courteous. And I am grateful for it. I am ready if you are”

He holds out his hands and they are cuffed again. Flanked on either side he is taken then from Greenwich Palace. It is a place that he has visited frequently since he was a tiny tot.

He will never see these rooms again.

…………………..

“My darling Meg, my sweet, my love, shall you eat a little more. You must have strength tomorrow. We will manage it. We must. But you should eat something”

Meg smiles at Lana,

“I know. But it is hard to do. I do nothing but worry where Will is now. Is Hannibal going to come back here before he goes to the banquet?”

“He said he would, to bring us news or word. Come Meg, just a small thing or two. If I cut it up small and feed you as I might little onion when she is far too hot”

“It is too hot. Have the servants packed for the morrow? Is it all set out?”

“It is sweets. As soon as we are returned from the Tower Dudley will accompany us north. Matthew’s father is lending us a carriage for the children and our things. It's not very comfortable according to Matthew but better than a cart if it rains he said.”

Meg smiles a little,

“Is he going to come too?”

“He's going to get Reba first. They'll come on a little later. Maybe a day or so. Tonight she shall find and read the letter and then deliver its contents and spread its news. Matthew and Salisbury are already primed. Suffolk, Norfolk, Northumberland, Nottingham, Leicester, are all ready to spread the word in the crowd tonight and tomorrow morning”

“What shall she say? That he has run away? That she despairs of him? The next few days she shall be prostrate with grief. Then come on after us to beg our friendship still?”

“That is pretty much the like of it. Hannibal told me the gist of what they've had Francis write. And there's a letter for the Queen as well. They did not say what was therein. Reba does not have it. I think they might be minded to give it her some other way but I know not what? Did he say Meg?”

“He didn't. They are taking care that none of us save he and Herralt and the old Duke know the whole of it”

“They are wise. If we only know a small part how could any of us betray the whole. And they must have a care to that? I'm sorry for it. Their last few days, and in this manner”

Meg looks at her lover,

“I do not know what we would have done if they had not been here. For sure things may have been precipitated by what's occurred, but Francis has been tinder ready for the strike. Let us continue to hope. And yes. I shall try and eat. And then we should pack any extras that we want.”

Lana smiles at her,

“Let's do that first so that all things are done that can be done and we are ready. I love you Meg. And Will is very dear. This is not ended”

…………………..

When the Queen is escorted down the Long Gallery she sees a wider range of faces than is usual at such events. For sure some of it is because of the matter before Parliament. The thing with Essex. And some because the Lithuanians have made themselves a merry reputation. There are smiles and bows and curtsies. For sure there are a few sombre and sober faces, and that's to be expected, but there's also levity and cheer.

At her place she turns and looks down the assembled throng. And it is a throng. A press of people all dressed well and ready for the heat. The Grand Duke is to her side and she is flanked by Lord Cecil to her right. She looks to right and left. Sees the faces that were at the table but a few days back. Who are not here. Dudley. Her cousin Lettys. Pretty Will. And he has not sent the ring. That is a shame. If he had thrown himself on her mercy she might extend it. But if he is too ashamed to ask? It suggests his guilt then. She sighs a little. A small sorrow she must manage all alone.

She raises her glass to the hall and the silence spreads like a cold mist come down sudden on a moor. 

“I thank you all for coming here. Our good friends and kin to farewell and toast in love. They have been here but a short time, but what they have given of themselves shall echo within for many years. I have no doubt that if any of us here should make the long trip to Vilnius His Grace would see us fit and comfortable. They have less rain I am told. But considerably more ice”

There's laughter down the hall. The Queen is a dry wit, and she uses it but sparely. When it comes it is as sharp as frost in spring. Herralt confessed to his father that he found her cold and heartless. His father had asked him if he would have regarded such behaviour similarly from a man. He has been thinking on this ever since. It had not occurred to him to ask. He listens now to her and wonders still,

“I know some of you are here sadly drawn. My heart is heavy too. We never look for these things to pass. But when they do we have faithful assurance that action is swift and without fault or failure in our men. Some of you will attend at the Tower tomorrow. A reminder then. No one, even those who have known our grace and favour are immune from justice or the law. Mercy is another thing, and some of you will find me cruel. And so I am. Justice is a woman. And I am she.”

She rakes an imperious glance over the assembled crowd. There are one or two who cannot meet her eye, but most look on and see. She is still Queen, and her word is law.

“But let us not be only sad. We have much to enjoy and celebrate here. Friendships, loyalty, cooperation and fair regard. A toast then, to the Grand Duke and his company, may they travel well and safely home. And if they come back here there's none who shall be sorry.”

As she raises her glass there is a ragged cheer around the room. It spreads steadily and the Grand Duke rises with a small smile on his face. Herralt marvels at his father's composure. To be sure he feels himself hard schooled on this trip. He'd quipped to Hannibal he should be taking notes. He'd been but mildly surprised when Hannibal agreed and said he should keep them only in Lithuanian in case his book was lost.

“My friends, nay, my brothers and sisters all. We have come from a cold place but with warm hearts, we have been met in kind. And I am grateful for it. I am sorry for your pains. It is not a trivial thing. And I do not ask of anyone who feels it to let it go. But I'd also ask that for just a brief time to put it neat aside. We remember here tonight all the reasons why we work for common cause. We recall our friends and loved ones and hope for their regard. We forget no one we have lost or who is not yet found, we search and send for those who show us love, it is the common thing. I'd say too we seek for those who do not love us. We ask them in as well. We make them welcome with a whole and unrepentant heart. We offer honey and sweet kisses, and sometimes love is spurned. But it means when we depart we do so in good conscience. Knowing love was served. Love and our fellow man,”

He turns and bows towards Elizabeth, Gloriana, the Virgin monarch, and much besides,

“And our fellow woman, who is our honest Queen”

The applause is whole hearted and the old Duke has honeyed his words such that the mood shifts once again and the meal begins with humour and a little jest. If any were there who felt aggrieved that Will had been so swiftly put aside it is likely that their love was come late such that they knew nothing of the plans. For had they known they would have understood the words held in the spaces, like jewels in a crown. With gold, that glitters, but is second only to what holds fire within.

……………….

Towards the end of the meal there are more speeches and sweet gifts and surprises. One such surprise is a small commotion at the end of the room. Cecil cranes to see what has occurred. He is always mindful to the safe composure of the Queen. Several Lords have gathered round someone and one of them breaks away and comes towards the top of the room. When Matthew Lord Lincoln is seen by Cecil he excuses himself and makes his way towards him to meet him a little way down the hall.

“Lord Lincoln? What has happened? Who is it?”

Matthew drops his voice and Lord Cecil leans in to hear what he has to say,

“My Lord Cecil, it is Lady Southampton. She is come from her home. She says Francis locked her in and then went away. I think yesterday, or before. It took some time to persuade her servants to let her out. He did not want her so. There was a letter left for her. Would you see it?”

“I'll come to her, let us get her from the room, this will do no good here”

They turn as they hear a loud wail from the end of the hall where Reba is now held up by Nottingham, Matthew’s father. The Queen has noticed now she stretches to see and beckons Cecil to her,

“What is it? Who has come?”

“Your Majesty. I'm sorry, it is Lady Southampton. It seems Lord Southampton has left her in a sorry state. I shall go and help her hence and find the cause?”

“Yes go on. He is friend to Essex is he not? What was his part in this? No, go on, do not tell me now, deal with the matter that is at hand”

Cecil rushes down the hall to where Reba is still crying. She says nothing to him but hands over a letter written by hand. Cecil reads it and a grim expression dawns on his face. He looks around for Bacon.

“My Lady, may I borrow this but for a short while? I'll bring it back to you”

“Take it. Why should I want it. He has sold me too”

Cecil nods then looks at Lord Nottingham,

“Will you make sure she is safely home? I shall deal with this”

He starts across the room to speak to Lord Bacon.

…………………….

In the morning the sun is weak for the first time in almost half a moon. Will wakens and is neither stifled by the heat nor frozen by the cold. He's somewhat stiff from sleeping on a wooden pallet. But that seems a small thing when compared to what lies ahead of him. The door is unlocked and opened and a guard brings him in some breakfast.

This is the guard who has a ready fist, and Will is surprised that they have not been used on him. Maybe Cecil meant it. Though he'd not be surprised by any body blows that shall not show. But none come and the guard manages a small amount of conversation even while Will drinks his ale and eats the porridge. When he's done and hands over his mug and bowl and spoon the guard thanks him and is gone. Will looks after him in small puzzlement. A very friendly jailer.

He sits and waits. There is little to do, little that he can do. Except wait. If he had paper he would write. If he had faith he would pray. If he had hope now he would dream. In stead he regards the edge of fear that curdles all his thoughts and every beat of his heart. He wonders for a while how many beats of his heart he has left to him. He is into the hundreds when the jailer returns,

“My Lord Essex, I must take you to another room. You'll receive your visitors there. Your wife is come and a companion I believe. And a friend, he is a foreign gentleman, I'm sorry I could not quite make out all he said.”

So Hannibal has come, and brought Meg and Lana too. Very well then. It must be faced. They must be. He has only so much courage left to face the day ahead. He must save some for the scaffold, there are eight steps, as steep as any mountain when you must climb them all alone. He stands and the guard opens the door for him to walk in front. Will looks back briefly. As a child he'd been in awe of the Tower and all that it signified. Now he knows that really it is only pain and fear, blood holding the mortar tight around the stones. It's called the White Tower. There is a Bloody one too.

He’ll never see the jail again.

………………

In the area around the scaffold inside the gate of the Tower of London a crowd is already beginning to gather. Some of them are Lords from the Parliament, many of them friends of Essex, or his long dead father, or of Dudley, who has had care of him since he was a young man of thirteen. Some of them are family or distant kin of Meg, or Will. 

And some of them are not so kind. There are groundlings too, here for just the show. And if any of them might notice that amongst them are some famous Player’s men it is not so surprising to see them here, for some free entertainment. Better still, for they are paid. And there are some of the Lithuanian company also, perhaps in support of Dudley or Essex too.

As the morning progresses the guards let in one or two pie sellers who have bought the concession. They do a brisk trade, Death is just another appetite that must be satisfied. In the crowd there are fewer women, but those that are here are noisy too.

When Lord Cecil arrives he looks for some natural allies. He wants to have sight of the block to see his Queen served well in this as in all things. He can see some of the Lords, but no one he would be glad to stand beside. He looks around some more. When Bacon arrives they stand together. Bacon frowns at him,

“That letter that Lord Southampton sent? It is a bad thing. There's a warrant issued for him now. The Queen is furious besides. She thinks we have been fooled.”

“But not so much that she would stay the executioner’s hand?”

“Not so far. We should hope she does not blow cold the moment this is done. But Francis Dolarhyde is finished. She won't forgive him for her pet. He would do well to stay away.”

There's a surge in the crowd and a small child is pushed into them. Bacon fears for his purse but the boy looks to them and asks with a grin,

“Which one of you is Lord Bacon? I've got something to give to you”

“I am Bacon. What do you have child?”

“He said you'd give me something, and not a clip round the ear for my cheek!”

Bacon smiles a little,

“Very well, have your coin”

He takes the proffered letter and it is a little bulky. He frowns at Cecil,

“It's for the Queen. Shall you open it?”

“I can, I have the Privy Seal”

“Alright then, let's see it”

Cecil opens the letter and empties it. It is a gold ring with a fair design. There is a paper too which he reads with some alacrity.

“Oh Bacon. This is badly done. It is Southampton. For the Queen. It's Essex’s ring. From the Queen. The ring from Cadiz! Southampton kept it back. Essex sent it for her mercy!”

Bacon groans. It is too late to get it to her. She shall run mad. Southampton's fate is surely sealed. He looks at Cecil who is as pale as he has ever been,

“She has to have it. Shall I take it now? God’s wounds. This is …”

For once in his long career he seems to have lost his words.

“Take it Cecil, we can at least look like we tried. I fear we shall also be left much adrift by this. Damn. Take it, go on. I'll see it done here.”

Cecil starts to push through the crowds towards the main gates. It is busy, but Bacon sees him gone. Gods she might see them both executed for this. He takes several deep and calming breaths.

And still the crowd push into the courtyards.

………………….

 

The jailer takes Will along some corridors. It is quieter than he had imagined somehow. Perhaps there is no one else kept in the Tower at the moment? He doesn't like to ask. After a couple of sharp turns the jailer opens a final door and ushers Will inside,

“Go on then. I'll see you later”

Will almost smiles at him, a feral wild thing, but is then struck by the reality of who has come and has to hide his fear,

“Thank you yes. Later. Thank you for bringing them here”

“That's alright”

He leans in, 

“Don't let them drink the wine, there's a little poppy in it, just to see you through”

He winks at Will who looks at him in amazement,

“Thank you then”

And the jailer is gone. He looks at the little party.

“Alright then one of you must explain, what is happening here?”

…………………..

 

Down at the water gate of The Tower, the portcullis that opens out onto the river Thames is slowly raised. There's a small boat drawn up alongside, a few men waiting there. It is the practice to take the bodies out this way. Some to their family, some to an anonymous grave. The heads to the pike above Traitor’s Gate, or to be buried with the rest.

Two of the guard from the Tower help the boatmen with a wooden box, a coffin clearly hastily made and brought. If it is a little heavier than you might expect no one remarks on it. These things vary after all. And what is not seen might not be remarked on with gold to hinder vision and block out any sound. Both the Queen’s men shall finish this day considerably better off.

The box is carried up the steps, round several corners, through doors and gates. Then one of the men pushes on a door and the box is brought inside. The guards leave the other men in the room and close it tight behind them.

Will looks at Meg, at Hannibal, at Lana too. Both the women are veiled but he'd know his Meg anywhere, she puts back her veil and smiles at him,

“Alright. But you cannot hope to get me out this way. Even in this crate? There's a mob below, waiting for the show!”

Hannibal lifts his chin to one of the men, one of the Grand Duke’s men, and he steps forward and levers off the lid. Inside Francis Southampton looks up at them, clearly drugged, but also clearly still alive. Will takes a sharp breath,

“You can't! We cannot do this. It is not right!”

Meg steps towards him,

“We thought you'd say this. You are a better man than he Will. Did you not wonder who had put you here? Did you not wonder who had ought to gain? Did you even once think your friend might betray you thus? Well. He did. He sold you Will. To Cecil. Bacon too. He sold you. He stabbed you in the back as well. The ring? He took it from Reba, snatched it from round her neck and took it. Kept it from the Queen. So she'd think you guilty by your own integrity not to send it to her. He locked Reba in too. So she could not tell anyone. He killed you Will, by thought, and word, and deed. Did you not hear him at the Parliament?”

Will nods slowly, and then frowns, he can see that Francis has been shaved and shorn, that his face is bruised, that he is cut about and his hand looks broken. He has been served. Will swallows tightly, looks to Meg and then to Hannibal,

“I am not much given to sentimentality but I've known Francis since we were children can I hear him speak?”

Hannibal flicks his chin again at his man who unties the gag that kept him quiet both on the river and in the corridors and stairways. Francis stretches his neck and shifts his head round, tries his jaw. And looks at Will balefully,

“So you would make me a coward now would you? I stand by everything I've done. You betrayed me first Will. I loved you then, and you were the Judas. Betraying me with a kiss. Bastard. I do not even have the spittle for you. I don't think you'll get away. It's a poor trick. What about at the scaffold? There will be people there who know you, who know me. It's a fiction that is poorly writ. You're a bigger fool than I had thought. Or these people that surround you are. But you have the measure of a man by his friends don't you?”

“You’ve been my friend Francis. Did you really lock Reba away? That was not well done. To have anger at me is one thing, but your wife? She has loved and served you so well. That is such a shame. I am very sorry for it.”

“Be quiet Will. I've had enough of you”

He eyes Hannibal then,

“How will you get me to the scaffold then? Have you thought of that?”

Hannibal smiles, and goes to the small flagon of wine,

“There's poppy in here. The jailer is quite an amenable man. He feels sorry for you, or rather for Will. I have some more to add to it. Not poppy. Something else. You'll feel a little odd. Like flying. But you'll be most pliant. We have guards who shall help you to the block. And like so many who are afeared your head shall be hooded until you reach the scaffold. And once you are there? Well. It is hard to see someone from a distance, his head all shorn. His clothes unmade. His face a little bloodied and bruised. Hard to see when there is a large crowd all pressing round. Tall men too are hard to see around as well. Distractions also. And there are distractions.”

Hannibal steps closer to him,

“Do you understand now? Even if Will should want to spare you he is not the avenger here. There are maybe forty men outside, others on the river, some at Court, some waiting to collect your body, take it down below, and see it dispatched. That is why Matthew is here, to make sure your body is saved for Meg and all the family. Except of course it's not. That's Reba’s choice to make. Oh yes. She knows what we're about. But you have realised that by now haven't you?”

Francis begins now to understand the scope and magnitude of what has been planned and managed so far.

“You still shan't get Will out! As soon as he is seen! There'll be a cry”

Meg looks at him then,

“Oh Francis, he won't be seen. It shall be me and my cousin who are known.” 

Meg and Hannibal turn and step aside, both Will and Francis had thought it was Lana who stood there. She takes of her veil. It isn't Lana at all. Matthew grins at them.

“I think I make a fair maid. Well then folks we are all change. Will, look lively we have a little time but let's not waste any? Alright then?”

Will takes a huge deep breath and between Meg and Matthew he is dressed quickly and neatly. With the veil, gloves, a throated scarf he is vanished once again into the guise of the cousin. Hannibal pulls off his outer garb and underneath is a second weskitt and doublet for Matthew to pull on, a little loose on him though it had been tight on Hannibal. 

Francis looks more resigned.

“Give me the wine then. At least it will dull me to your perfidy”

No one answers that but Hannibal takes a small cachet from his pocket, opens it and tips it into the flagon, he swirls the wine around. Then pours a generous measure. And hands the cup to Francis. Francis looks down into the cup, makes a disgusted face and holding the cup between his tied hands he drinks it in one measure.

“Another”

Hannibal nods and pours it out again, passes the cup back. When Francis has emptied most of the jug his head lolls a little. Hannibal reaches into a bag he has with him and empties it of hair and stubbled beard onto the floor. He lays scissor and a blade down beside them. And puts a bowl to the side. As if Francis had just been shorn.

“To fit the fiction we are telling. Will? We shall go now. Matthew will manage the next part here, you have a role to play too we shall tell you on the walk. Would you say anything more?”

Will turns again,

“Matthew? Be careful. If there is even a chance you will be taken simply raise the alarm, I would not hold it against you”

Matthew grins at him,

“Shall I show you something? See this? It is gold coin? I've got twelve of these, three for the men who will take Francis from here, four for the men who will carry the coffin down to the river, one for the man who catches the head and tries to stop the sopping up of blood by sentimental fools, and four for the executioner. Shall I tell you who the executioner is Will? He knows you.”

Will looks puzzled some more,

“But if he knows me..how?”

“Do you recall the case you heard when you were magistrate? The man who killed his brother for bedding his wife, divorced her too after?”

“I do recall. But I still don't understand. His sentence was commuted. He went to work at Tyburn Fields”

“Yes he did. And then to Tyburn where he is their man. He's good with a rope and the axe. And strangely the man here is not so well these last few days. His wife is most concerned, she's sent him to the country for a bit. To rest up with her brother. You commuted the executioner’s verdict. He'd be hanged now otherwise. Instead he is in full employ and very grateful still”

“Have you thought of everything then?”

Matthew smiles at him,

“I do not wish to sound so proud but it feels like it. Go then. Quickly.”

Will turns and looks at Francis, who is bleary now. He does not say anything. What could be left to be said?

He will never see Francis Lord Southampton again.

…………………

Outside in the yards the crowd is boisterous and impatient. Bacon has been buffeted from side to side, and he wishes Cecil or another friend were here. He sees Dudley. There's a look of such violent animosity from him that Bacon ducks away. Where ever he stands he seems to end up with Lord Northumberland somehow in front of him. He's a giant of a man. And Suffolk’s boy too, built like a haystack. He has to try and stretch. There's a small commotion off to one side. Some one tipped over a tray of pies and now there are some who scrabble for them. Over on the other side of the yard he sees Lord Nottingham and Lord Salisbury but not their sons. Maybe Lincoln is to help retrieve the body? Matthew is a close friend after all. Bacon sniffs to himself. Then he hears a noise from near the Tower Gate and several guards come out, they are joined by the executioner carrying his axe. He's hooded. It would not do for anyone to see the man who deals out Death without fear or favour. He takes the steps up to the scaffold two at a time and makes a show of sharpening the axe. He rests his foot against the block to show that it is fixed and he moves the basket close, to catch the head when he's dispatched it.

Bacon tries to get a better view, ahh, yes. A silence spreads as the prisoner is brought from the gate, four men with him, bloody, ahh, that's not so well done, Cecil had assured him he'd be left alone. Oh well it is one of those things. He can hardly fault the men. Essex stumbles and has to be half carried up the steps. Bacon tries to shove his neighbour to one side when his shoulder is grabbed and he turns to see Count Lecter,

“My Lord, please help me, I cannot get Lady Essex out, she's up beside the wall. There's too much press of people. I have her cousin too. Would you?”

“She should not be here! Either of them!”

“I know. She was let in to see Essex. I found them round by the other gate, no one would let them out that way so they have had to come through here and it is a hard press. She is almost faint. Is there another way? No, no, don't trouble your self to come, just show me where”

“I can come. The cousin too? Oh this is not a happy sight for gentlewomen’s eyes. I'll help you. I have horse too if that would help?”

“We must be quick, I fear it shall be soon”

Bacon looks back at the scaffold, one of the guards is forcing the prisoner to his knees. He goes a little reluctantly, but that is not so surprising.

“Push ahead and I'll follow close behind”

The two men get to Meg and her cousin, they are both weeping and Bacon takes Meg’s arm whilst Hannibal almost lifts Will from the ground.

“Come with me my love, don't look. It is not a fair sight”

Will gives in and clings to Hannibal who lifts him properly then, Bacon follows close behind. They are out the first gate when there is a small cheer from behind. Hannibal looks to Bacon but he shakes his head,

“Just the hood” he mouths back, Hannibal nods his understanding. They are at Lord Nottingham’s carriage when they hear from inside a much louder cheer and Meg all but falls to the ground.

……………..

At the scaffold the man of the basket skips forwards quickly holds the head aloft then drops it into the basket and covers it with a cloth. Three men step up and tie the still twitching body into some hessian. They take it down the steps of the scaffold and lay it in the wooden box brought from the river side. Matthew steps forwards, gives the men their gold and then directs the carriers to the steps towards the river gate. The kindly jailer claps him on the back,

“’tis well done then, he went bravely in the end”

“With good help from you”

“Not so big a thing. I don't want them to piss or shit from fear, it makes a very bad mess”

Matthew almost laughs, gods it is so practical and so awful. He reaches into another pocket for his own coin this time,

“For your pains then. There was some blood spilled”

“There always is. You'll be alright from here. He’ll bring the basket right behind. We've heard nothing about the pike so you can take it too”

Matthew smiles. Gods. So terrible, and here they speak of it cheerfully.

………………

At the Palace Cecil is waiting for an audience with the Queen. She has kept to her rooms today perhaps afraid of any news. When he is eventually admitted she looks haggard and tired.

“So, is it done Cecil? Is that the news you've brought?”

“It isn't quite Your Majesty. It is Southampton, he is run. He left behind a note for his wife and I set a warrant after him, it looks as though he might have trumped up some of the evidence and accusations. But really that is not the worst of it. At the Tower today Lord Bacon was given this, I opened it sanctioned by the Privy Seal. It is for you. It came with this ring.”

Cecil holds out the gold ring to the Queen. Her ring. That she gave to Essex when he was her favourite too, her lovely boy, her pretty, and so throbbing and intent. A ring that might have saved him.

“What of the ring?”

“It seems Lord Essex gave it to his wife, who got it to Lady Southampton, who meant to pass it to her aunt”

The Queen interrupts,

“To Mary then, and so to me. What happened instead?”

“Lord Southampton found the ring and took it from his wife and kept it. He locked her up”

“He locked her up? Well we shall do more than lock him up. And Cecil I am not pleased at your’s or Bacon’s affairs in this. You shall both have to answer to it”

Cecil ducks his head down,

“I am sorry for it”

She looks at him coldly,

“Is it too late then? Will he be dead now?”

Cecil can only shrink into himself and so the Queen says,

“Go away now. We shall not want to see you for some time. Go away. Go. GO!”

He jumps at her shout and races away out of her rooms. He thinks himself lucky to not already be sent to the Tower. His days are probably numbered and the recording angel is sharpening his quill.

………………..

In the carriage Bacon still sits with Meg and holds her close. Hannibal keeps his arm round Will. This isn't quite what they had expected to happen. But Meg and Will keep up their part and Bacon makes kind shushing cooing noises to her. The journey to Essex House seems extraordinarily long. But really it is only half an hour or so, when they arrive Lord Bacon helps Meg down and then holds a hand out to Will. Hannibal stays his hand a moment and turns to her,

“Shall you go in, or would you like Meg to have your things brought out to you? Would that be better? While we have the carriage?”

Will nods, and Hannibal gets out and joins Lord Bacon at the front of the house. The driver resigns himself to a wait of some kind and Hannibal and Bacon follow Meg indoors. From the back of the house they hear the children rushing in, but who slow and stop when they see someone they do not know. Lana follows them into the hall and then carefully shushes them and cuddles them into a side room.

Meg joins the two men in the hallway,

“We shall bring my cousin’s trunk. Maybe we'll come and see you off tomorrow when you go? That would be sweet?”

“Thank you. I do not yet know what the tide shall be, shall we send word?”

Meg nods, 

“Yes please. Thank you. Look after her well Hannibal, she loved Essex dearly, he has always been kind. Lord Bacon, you have been kind too, thank you. I know you are caught up in this. I'm grateful but I also need time with just the children and the household now. I am something broke by this”

“Of course. Of course, but thank you for letting me help Lady Essex, I'm sure Lord Lecter will see me to the Palace before he goes on”

Hannibal smiles and Meg gives him a quick kiss,

“Thank you Hannibal, having you there was more than I could have hoped for. You made it all bearable. I'm very grateful, Will would be too”

“Meg. Until tomorrow.”

Once inside the carriage again Will sits tucked into a corner of the seat, Hannibal sits beside him and takes his gloved hand and holds it. Lord Bacon sits opposite and manages a small smile at them. They see him to the Palace and there he shakes Hannibal's hand and wishes him safe journey. He kisses Will’s hand and makes some pretty comments too. And hopes for her future happiness. And then he's off. Perhaps to look for Cecil. The thought is a sobering one. All the while he helped Lady Essex and her cousin he could forget that he was in part the architect of their grief.

They do not speak for some time, in part to make sure they are well clear. In part because of all that can be said without words. They still hold each other by the hand. Eventually Will speaks,

“And so you disregarded all my wishes? Is this a measure of how it shall be?”

Hannibal tries very hard not to smile and fails. He crowds Will into the corner closer and lifts his veil,

“You are very sweet like this too. Perhaps I should keep you this way then? What do you think?”

“I think you are a terrible man. But you are the one I love with all my heart.”

“Then all is well and you have already forgiven me. Will you kiss me now?”

Will nods a little and then smiles and smiles some more, 

“I'll kiss you. Though you are very bad. What happens now? Shall I not see Meg again? Why did Bacon come with us? Did you plan that? That was terrible, I thought I should be sick all over him”

“Will?”

“What?”

“I shall kiss you first and then tell you what comes next”

………………..

There is much kissing.

…………………

 

At the boat tied to the docks Hannibal hails a pilot to take them out to the Grand Duke’s ship at anchor further out in the stream where the waters run much deeper. The passing of some coin sees the trunk brought into the boat. Hannibal carefully hands Will down too and clasps his hand tightly.

The passage from shore is short and Will manages the climb to the decks without too much difficulty though the skirts get in the way of every step. At the top he laughs a little,

“Gods, the women have the worst of it all these yards of fabric and getting in the way. Thank Gods Matthew did not bring a corset. I'd have no puff now.”

Hannibal smiles,

“Come below, the Grand Duke is there. Ready to see if the plan worked out”

He holds out a hand to Will who takes it with a smile.

Down below in the cabin of the Grand Duke Herralt is also there as well as Matthew and Lord Dudley. It's he who speaks,

“Will my dear son, I'm more than glad of the help we've had to preserve you. I shall not be able to tell your mother quite yet what is fine, I'd trust no one with the message. But Meg and I shall tell her, yes?”

Will nods and embraces his step-father, and then the other men. Herralt holds him at arms length after,

“Well you make a pretty wench, I can see what Hannibal fancies now, though the colour is not the best”

“Well I am very sorry sir, you should lay that fault with Matthew here, since he had the choice in it”

Matthew laughs,

“Oh, that wasn't me, Lana and Meg debated which was the dress they least cared for since they'd never see it after again! I thought it suited me though”

“And you can have it. I'm hoping that the trunk holds some better garb? And may I ask why I have not been given anything to drink? Even a ghost is thirsty and I am still a little pale”

The Grand Duke smiles at him indulgently,

“You are quite rude. But we shall have a long sail home for a Hannibal to teach you better manners, ready for the Court”

Will’s eyes widen as he sees the complicit smile between Hannibal and his master,

“Oh thank you so for that. It's he who needs such schooling. All my begging ignored and disregarded, it is not well done!”

Herralt hands him a glass of wine and smirks,

“Perhaps not all your begging?”

Will starts to blush and Herralt grins,

“You have a voice that carries. It is quite loud. I have learnt a lot”

“Oh my gods”

Will faintly says,

“Dudley take me back, how shall I manage all at sea?”

His step-father smiles too,

“Ah Will, where Death is in ready company he goes hand in hand with other matters of the flesh. You'd do well to find that out”

Will rolls his eyes and smiles and smiles. He is not dead after all.

…………………..

“I think you like me in this garb so you can get me out again”

Hannibal hums and continues to undo all the tapes and ribbons and hooks. He doesn't say anything,

“Now you're quiet! After all that has fallen out today?”

“You don't need me to speak. You are doing quite enough for both of us”

“I am relieved. I did not think I'd have a voice by now. I'm making use of it!”

Hannibal continues to smile and remove Will’s clothes,

“Yes you are. Soon it shall be louder too”

“God that Herralt said such a thing. Perhaps you had better gag me?”

“It's a pretty thought. Tied up as well? But not today. What would you like Will? I'd give you anything right now. What would please you? What would remind you that you are in the land of the living still, with me?”

Will sighs and begins on all of Hannibal's layers and clothes,

“I want you to suck me and fuck me. There, is that succinct enough for you?”

“The saying of it is. Would you have it slow or fast?”

“Oh. The sucking slow and the fucking very fast and hard. I know you like that too. May I?”

“You're asking now? In such a lovely way. How could I refuse. I have some of that flowered oil. I'll use it on you too”

He bends and kisses Will with slow and lipping kisses, opening up the seam of Will’s mouth, Will moans so loudly they both break apart and laugh,

“So noisy? And so soon?”

“Well then, all shall know I am well cared for and understood. Gods you feel so good. I want to suck you too, just to have the taste again. God. Your hands, oh, that's, ohh, let me ..”

He drops down to his knees and sucks Hannibal in as hard as he can, Hannibal rests his hands in Will’s hair, oh this is always good. He focuses on the wetness and the rush of it. Then pulls Will back to his feet and they kiss again. As wetly and messily as they ever have. Hannibal pushes Will to the bunk and settles between his knees and sucks him in return, it’s slow. But steady. Will whines and moans and gives thready gasps. Using the oil Hannibal fucks him with his fingers too. Building the intensity of it all. When Will comes it’s with a shout and exclamation of Hannibal's name.

Three cabins away Herralt and the Grand Duke pause in their conversation and then both laugh. A little later they pause again when they hear a volley of shouts and exclamations. Herralt looks to his father,

“I said to Hannibal that with all the state craft I should be taking notes. I think perhaps I should be in this too!”

The Grand Duke pats Herralt’s shoulder. 

“He was ever a good tutor. But you'll see, Will shall school him now”

In the distance carried by the water they hear a voice that is unmistakably Hannibal’s, uninhibited and loud and both the young Duke and the Old laugh again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And still we are not done.
> 
> There is a morrow and beyond. Shall you return for the epilogue?


	7. Your Love and Good Will For to Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1603...

“Tell me then? Is the time close?”

Lord Bacon looks to Lady Mary, lady-of-the-bedchamber to the dying Queen.

“The doctors say it's so. There's nothing more to be done save to shrive her soul and make her passing comfortable”

Bacon shakes his head. They've had some time to get used to this but all the same it is a painful thing. He's sent for James. King in Scotland and soon to be king here too. James the VI become James the I a unification of sorts. Closer than before. The Kingdom ever grows. And not just within these islands, influence in trade is growing, the Americas, the Indies, India itself. And though politics shall play its part commerce is now the coming mood. For all that James is coming, Money shall be king.

Bacon knows this, he's had some serious problems with debt, been in jail for it even. And perhaps that absence from the Court saved his life. Cecil is already dead. Sent to the block. Not only for the part in Essex’s judicial murder, but mainly so. He wonders if he will do worse or better under James than he has under Elizabeth. He follows Lady Mary.  
……………….

“Meg, Meg? Where are you? There's a letter come, from Hannibal and your cos.”

Matthew opens one door after another off the downstairs hall, frowning he goes to the back garden to find his wife and her lover sitting on a bench. Their friend Reba re-married now and happily sitting on the grass at their feet, her small boy in her lap. Onion is running around the garden shrieking happily. As noisy as her father was.

“Here you are then, good, good. We've a letter come, from Hannibal and cos.”

Meg laughs, it had taken them a month or more after Hannibal and Will had gone to realise they had never had a name for her. For a while they tried out Mary Rose after the great warship of Elizabeth’s father Henry, sunk at Southampton before it had been properly launched. It had seemed significant somehow. It's almost stuck. Sometimes they use it quiet between them, when there are guests that have come who do not know the truth.

“A letter then? When was it writ?”

Matthew scans it,

“Seven months ago. Gods. The weather must have been bad”

“Or else the war?”

Matthew looks at Reba,

“Oh yes. That will do it. Daft of me. So then shall I tell you what they say? Oh gods. The bastard. The first bit is in Greek. I hate them both. Reba you have a look, give me the boy”

they make the exchange and Matthew thinks he has the better deal even when the little lad sicks up a little milkiness on his shoulder. He and Lana have talked about children, his father Nottingham would love it. Something for his latter years. Meg and Reba had laughingly told them they would help, Matthew can't decide if that's arousing or merely odd. He doesn't quite like to ask anyone which.

Reba reads for a few moments,

“Oh Matthew, the first bit in Greek? I'm sorry, it is funny, it tells you that you must make the effort and not pass the letter off to any other. The next bit in French commends you for finding someone who would not mind your laziness”

The three women laugh and Matthew grumbles,

“What it is to be known too well by our friends. Alright, give it back, I'll have a try. What's the next bit, Latin?”

Reba smiles and just hands it back, Matthew scans it,

“Oh that's not so bad only some Latin, my Italian is alright.”

“I didn't know you had Italian?”

He looks up at the surprise,

“Oh? Did you not. Tutor when I was a lad. I fancied him something rotten, he was all Italian flourish. I was so desperate for him I paid attention to all his lessons. I did very well for those two years”

“Did you have him then?”

“Sadly not, he ran off with one of the serving boys, all gorgeous pout but built like a brick  
privy. I was most put out. I'd been all fey, and floppy when he wanted something wood”

He ponders a moment,

“Maybe that's all to the good. Anyway. Italian. I have it fair. It's why there's talk at court”

“Oh from the Privy Council?”

“When James is King we might need some new Ambassadors. Florence or Venice are possible. What would you say ladies? A few years in the sun?”

Meg smiles,

“I should not mind it much. But we'd miss our friends,”

She looks at Reba,

“Oh don't mind me, Frederick has been asked for Rome. He speaks Italian too and his Latin is better than mine”

“So. Italy then?”

“We’ll see, what of the letter Matthew?”

He smiles and then begins to read to himself for a minute or three. And slowly they see him smile. And more. And then he laughs. And laughs. And holds the letter out to Meg.

……………….

Bacon looks down at the Queen. Her eyes are closed and her breath is laboured now. The rattle and break of someone near the end. But she opens her eyes and regards him still,

“Bacon then? Is he come? James?”

“He is on the road Your Majesty”

“I hope I shall be gone before he comes. He loved his mother so I believe”

Bacon says nothing. What can you say of a Queen in her own right put to death by her cousin simply for living. Especially to the commissioner of such an ill.

“That business with Essex. I've thought of it. The night before, the banquet. It was Lady Southampton who caused the fuss. You knew then he had run. You and Cecil. Did you know about the ring”

“I did not my Queen”

“But you suspected something of the sort?”

Cautiously he admits,

“That may be so”

She closes her eyes, but opens them again,

“May god forgive you Bacon”

She wheezes once, twice,

“I do not”

He waits. For whatever it is she might say next. He finds his breathing slowing down to match hers. That breathing. With longer and longer pauses between each inhale and outward breath. Slowly, slowly, he breathes in.

She makes no outward breath.

The Queen is dead. Long live the King.

………………

 

“Hannibal, what by jove’s name is this and why is it in my bags? Oh, Herralt hello, I did not know you were come. Have you arrived to join in this petty hell?”

“You don't like packing? You did not arrive with very much. And what is that?”

He gestures to the thing in Will’s hand, something made of wood and shiny smooth. Will hands it over and Herralt turns it, shrugs and gives it back.

“I don't know. I've never seen it before, it was in one of the three hundred bags Hannibal insists we must take with us as essential luggage. I've accepted the spinnet and the astrolabe but it's not like Florence is a cultural backwater!”

“Will? What have you been shouting about? I could hear you a whole staircase away? Oh, Herralt? You are here. That is a fine surprise. Will? What is it?”

Will glares at him and holds the wooden object out,

“If you're going to put things in my luggage I think you should tell me what they are, what if I'm asked at customs and cannot name my own possessions? What is it?”

Hannibal smiles at him but says nothing, Will frowns. Then just begins to go a little pink. He glances quickly at Herralt and then away. And bites his bottom lip. Herralt looks between them, realisation dawning,

“Oh my gods! You are both… I cannot find the words! Whatever it is Will please don't tell me, unless, well, you know?”

Will nods blankly, he likes Herralt's new and clever and boisterous wife. She's got the measure of them all, especially Hannibal. But that is not so surprising really. He glares again at Hannibal and rushes off back to the luggage to hide the wooden ‘thing’ faintly wondering what it does, or what it will make him do. Hannibal is ever adventurous and full of glee.

“Now we are past that, Herralt what brings you?”

“I cannot tell if this shall make you glad or crazy. We are to come with you. I do not know all the ins and outs and really they should rather have father. But some thing. With the main families in Venice, Florence and Rome, Papa was asked as an independent to broker some kind of deal. I'm not sure. He says he shall come later but this current business on the borders needs him first. So, me, and Mischa too. Did she not say?”

“She did not. Somehow I am not surprised though for her to leave it a quite late surprise. When did you know?”

Herralt rolls his eyes,

“Three days ago. I thought she'd told you or I'd have said before. I shall have to scold her some”

He catches Hannibal's steely eye,

“Oh god Hannibal? Not like that? I'm not a total fool. You'd kill me if I served your sister wrong!”

Hannibal smiles, there is considerable truth in that, for all that he loves Herralt.

“So? All of us? Florence then?”

“It shall be a memorable time? Will, you missed the news. We're to come with, to Florence and to Rome. Venice too.”

Will looks between Herralt and Hannibal,

“What a pleasure that will be! Hannibal, did Mischa mean it is as some surprise? Oh, is the Grand Duke coming too”

Hannibal looks to him,

“Not straight away. Maybe later. Did Mischa say no word to you?”

Will smiles as innocently as he can manage,

“To me? I think not Hannibal”

He scoffs a little and then coughs on it,

Hannibal rolls his eyes,

“Herralt, we must band together in this, I can hardly imagine the worst that they can do?”

Herralt grins at him

“Really? Can't you? Will and Mischa? Florence and beyond? It'll either be a war or revolution of some kind unless we work to manage them?”

Hannibal sighs. A whole new world awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and kudosed. Your eyes are very kind. Your fingers too. 
> 
>  
> 
> So! What's next?We're going to wave a magic wand and transport everyone back in a timey wimey way 125 years or so to the time of the Medici in Florentine Italy.
> 
> It's the "A Time to Keep Silence" Renaissance AU.
> 
> Starting in about a week's time. (Yeah. Not a week. Try two months as another monster fic upped it's head... go read that instead, it's also an AU. The renaissance version will be up in August. I've just written the first chapter. But Monsters must be appeased and "Adopt a Soldier" is more than half way through!) Watch for trailers and spoilers on tumblr. I borrow a mean gif.
> 
> Electra Rhodes there as well. And yeah Electra really is my (third) name, I'm not telling you my fourth, that was the sodding saint's day. And my partner's surname is really and truly a Greek Island...
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and Lord Bacon? Going to live up to his name....

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone suggested I chuck a tip jar on some of my fic, I'm giving it a go, [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A5412DBB) If you're feeling tipsy! Xxx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm an archaeologist. Everything I'm interested in occurred about 3000 years before the reign of Elizabeth Ist. But I taught history to high school kids for two years and it always seemed to be the sodding Tudors (Henry VII all the way through to the end of Elizabeth I's reign). 
> 
> This story is set towards the end of Elizabeth's reign in 1600 - 1601. The 2nd Earl of Essex did exist and was a fave of Elizabeth, his stepfather Rober Dudley may also have been romantically and sexually involved with the Queen as well. The Queen never married and had no biological heir. And there was a Grand Duke of Lithuania at this point in history.
> 
> The rest? Well, the geography and buildings, places and broad sweeps of costume and so forth are reasonably accurate. Lots of it though? I'm playing fast and very loose with history. So, a cheery reminder this is fiction. The 2nd Earl didn't have a slash relationship with the 1st Count. Or at least, not as far as we know.


End file.
